My Cousin Toboe
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Kiba goes on vacation and discovers he's got a very odd side of himself, made worse when his cousin is actually into it. AU. TsumexKiba and KibaxHige also.
1. 2 Kids and a Fire Hydrant

Disclaimers: I don't own Wolf's Rain characters or anything like that. I don't make any money off this fic. And heck, with the way the writing world is, the plot may not even be mine. It is though, who else would take claims to something this embarrassing? Hahaha. I wrote this back in 2008 so this is young-brain business. I've wondered about putting it on the site because of content, so I don't know. We'll see.

Warnings: Nudity, sex, couscest- that's cousin incest, I just made it up, smoking, and language. I try to warn you, but you wouldn't believe me. Why wouldn't you believe me!?

...

Prolog:

Since the age of four Kiba's had a best friend. Kiba's mother, back when she was alive, had invited all the little kids in the neighborhood to her son's birthday party. Some showed up, others didn't. Among the ones that did were Darcia Magoto and Tsume Hamada.

The mischievous, tan skinned child stuck his hand in the sheet of chocolate cake, eating the fist full he had gotten off of it. Then, when no one was looking he smeared it on Kiba's face and everyone thought that he did it. They thought it was cute that he couldn't wait, so it wasn't like he got in trouble or anything.

Kiba told Tsume off, the best a four year old can, then shoved him. Tsume shoved back. Kiba cried. Tsume said he was sorry the boy was such a crybaby, and they were friends since. And after that, well, the brunette never cried again. Thought he was too tough, but back then it was fine because he was a kid. But the young, blue eyed, brunette looked up to Tsume. Saying everything he said, and doing everything he did.

Which brings us to the boys current activity, ages nine and ten, as they pop the caps from the fire hydrant in the neighborhood; bathing suits on, ready to go.

The sun shined brightly that day over the small city of, Kagoshima prefecture. Kagoshima is Kyushu's southern most major city and the capital of Kagoshima Prefecture. The city is often compared with it's Italian sister city Naples due to a similarly mild climate, palm tree lined streets, relatively hot tempered inhabitants and Sakurajima, Kagoshima's Vesuvius.

Sakurajima is one of Japan's most active volcanoes and the symbol of Kagoshima. It smokes constantly, and minor eruptions take place frequently. Sakurajima's most recent, major eruption occurred in 1960. In a strong 1914 eruption, large amounts of lava transformed the former island into a peninsula. But then you probably knew that.

Moving on with our story. A large spray of water shoots high into the air. Artificial rainbows arching the sky, their bright colors illuminating in the sun, seeming so real you could reach up and grab them. The tidal wave of water stretched up a good few feet into the air making an almost willow tree of wetness above a few kids' dancing heads.

"Ahahaha!" A child laughs.

His friend, tone a bit lower than his own laughs as well. Feet sloshed and splashed through the puddles over water forming on the sidewalk and in the street. Passing patrons frowned at the five boys, shaking their heads. Such disrespect for the public and authority as the children, in that particular neighbor, should have known better.

A pale boy with a shag of dripping, brown, hair wrapped his arms around his self as he shivered in the cold of the water that blasted him in the back when he stepped in front of the open hydrant.

A taller boy a few feet in front of him laughs, then rushes over to smack the boy on the back. "Kiba, move if you're cold." He said.

Stepping behind his friend, to take some of the pressure of water, the dark skinned male turned to the water opening his mouth. He coughed for a moment, startled by the gross taste.

The boy, Kiba, watched his friend attentively then stood in front of the rushing water to do as he did. Kiba took it much better than his friend, opening and closing his mouth, shooting the water like a fish squirting it at his owner.

"Kiba!" A middle aged man calls from the porch of a rather nice looking house. Off white paint, big brown door, white wooden porch to match the house. Two stories high, a garage. Nice house.

"Kiba!" He cleared his throat, mostly from agitation.

A hand ran through his thick brown hair. His face is old and angry regardless his age of 29. Blue eyes tight and narrow. The man's had hardships, anyone could see that. And as contribution to the world giving him such hardships, he was an ass. "KI-BA! Get your little ass over here! Now!"

Figuring he couldn't ignore his bellowing father any longer, Kiba started to his house his friend at his heels. Kiba was still shivering from the wetness even though it was one of the hottest days of the year. Cold water, is cold water. The boy's tiny body shook, making him walk like a penguin. His best friend could only shake his head, he didn't seem to be cold at all.

"Grizzly bear." His friend whispered.

"Tsume." Kiba hissed knowing that they were close enough for his father's, rather good at hearing, ear to catch what he said.

Tsume shrugged. "What? It's true. Every day that guy shouts at you from the door like a woman." The tanned boy glanced at his friend's house. "It's embarrassing."

Kiba's father huddled down the stairs snatching his son by the shoulder to drag him inside. "Come on boy, I don't have all day."

"What?" Kiba asked, wondering why his father was so bent up. His shaking had stopped a while ago, and now he was just a dripping mess on the wooden porch.

"I have to go to work." His father explained. "I want you indoors while I'm gone."

"But I'm with Tsume, nothing's gonna happen to me." His son protests.

"Yeah Quent, nothing's gonna happen when Kiba's with me." The boy beamed with pride, his white hair glowing in the sun like a Halo over his head.

"Tch. Yeah right." Grouched Quent. "And I thought I told you to call me Mr. Yaiden, I'm not your damn friend."

"Yes sir." But the second the man turned his back, Tsume stuck out his tongue.

"You kids stay in the house while I'm gone."

Tsume blinked hearing that. "You mean I can stay over?"

"Didn't I just say that?" The man asked. His eyes looked down at his watch. Time for work was pressing. "Now get inside, and you two stop taking the damned caps off the fire hydrants. I'm not trying to listen to more shit from this town because the two of you are hot."

"No sir." The two kids chimed.

"Fucking nine and ten year old brats." He grumbles walking off the porch.

Opening the garage door, he pressed the lock on his car keys, then climbed inside the automobile. Starting it, he waved a hand to his son before heading down the street. The horn honked at the remaining idiots standing at the hydrant getting in the way of his car.

"Come on, let's go dry off." Kiba said opening the front door of his house.

A large black dog greeted him and Tsume at the door with a bark and wagging his tail. Kiba reached out petting his dog with wet hands, a disgruntled look on his face when he pulled his hand back seeing a patch of black hair tangled between his fingers.

"Eew, dog hair." He mutters to no one in particular, wiping his hand on his wet swim shorts he trots upstairs.

Tsume watched after his friend but remained at the door. Last thing he wanted was to be chewed out by Quent because _he_\- never mind his son- had tracked water on the carpet. The dog looked at him with friendly eyes.

"Ao," Tsume called to the dog. "Go bite Kiba in the butt." No response. "Go bark at him... Do something,"

The black dog turned away as though he weren't trying to listen to anything rude or insulting about his younger master.

"Tsume!" His friend called down to him. "Come on."

Tsume seemed to think that over, but eventually he dragged his self up the long narrow stairs. Turning the corner into the hall, he looked for Kiba. Seeing that the bathroom door was open, he decided that was the best place to find him. Sure enough there was Kiba, drying his hair with a large green towel. The white haired child spots a towel on the top of the toilet seat and assuming it's his he takes it then began to dry his self as well.

The two worked quietly until they were sure there wasn't another drop of water on their bodies. The brunette then reached for his swim shorts, slipping them down his hips then tossing them into the dirty clothes basket by the bathroom door. Tsume didn't look, although he had ample opportunity if he wanted to with the way Kiba chose to walk past him to the door just to slide the basket closer to where they stood.

Leaving the bathroom with a new, dry towel wrapped around his waist, Kiba travels to his bedroom to find something for the both of them to wear. Tsume might not be able to play off the pant legs of Kiba's shorter body, but he could wear his shorts easily. Maybe with a belt, Tsume is kind of stickly. Choosing a black pair for Tsume and blue pair of jeans for himself, he then snatched two shirts from the hangers a white and purple then walked them to the bathroom.

"Here Tsume." He hands the clothes to his best friend.

"Shorts?" The taller boy questions.

Kiba shrugged then began to dress.

Shrugging in mock of his friends callus reply, Tsume slipped into the shorts and white t-shirt. It fit alright. Waiting on Kiba who had a pair of boxers to slip on as well, Tsume left the bathroom then walked into his friend's bedroom flopping down on the bed. Tsume always felt a lot more comfortable in the house when Kiba's father was gone. That guy seemed mean to a new level and the last thing he wanted was to get his ten year old brains splattered on the walls. But with Quent gone, Tsume felt he could kick up his dirty heels on his best friends clean and, strangely patterned, blanket. His still slightly damp hair rest against the solid white pillow case.

He always liked Kiba's room better than his own. For one, it's clean. Second, everything is well organized and neat. Third... third he supposed was that it had a more homely feeling to it, with the white walls bringing in a bright happy feeling, rather than his yellow walls and prison-like uncomfortable bed, that seemed like it was picked for that particular gloomy mood. His parents were mean, not Quent mean mind you but bad tempered when it came to their son. Tsume didn't know what it was, maybe they just hated him because he was a kid. That was fine with him, because in a year he and Kiba are gonna run away together just like they had planned to one year but got held up because, well, it was the holidays.

Kiba finally came into his room, walking straight to the long mirror in the corner. Grabbing a brush from the dresser, he began to brush his short brown locks into a some what manageable fashion.

Tsume frowned at this. "Why do you care so much about your hair? It's just you and me."

Kiba was silent as he busied his self with the task. Then, out of the blue, he says. "Do you like my hair?"

Tsume cocked his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't _mean_ anything. I just wanna know." He puts the brush down, running a hand through the shag with a frown.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "It's _yours,_ so of course it looks good on you."

Kiba walked over to his bed, flops down beside his friend then turns his head to look at him. "I was just thinking that it might be cool if I grew it out- like _yours_."

"_Mine_?" The ten year old sat up on his elbow looking down at his friend. "Why would you want it like mine? I hate it... it's long and stringy... I hate my hair." Laying back on the bed, he sighed looking at the ceiling. "When I'm old enough, I'm gonna change my hair. I might cut it or something." He brushes a hand through his bangs.

Kiba laughs at that. "You'd never cut your hair... your Mom wouldn't let you."

"She won't have a choice... I'll be too old to boss around. Fourteen is a responsible age, you know."

"I know..."

4 Years later.

Tsume and Kiba rush upstairs into the male's bedroom, laughing.

Kiba closed his door, after they were inside, then locks it. Tsume was already on his knees, on the floor, lighting up a thin white cigarette with a match stick. The two were at the convenience store up the street buying candy and a soda. The two had been in the shop for nearly a half hour just hanging out when they saw a man pulling a cigarette out of a shiny silver case. The man didn't notice when one of them had fallen out of the case and hit the ground ripe for the picking.

Tsume nudged his friend, and with a quick swipe of the hand he snapped the stick up and the two rushed away to Kiba's house. They had always wanted to try smoking since they saw it on tv. But let's face it, no one would sell cigarettes to a fourteen and thirteen year old set of hooligans.

"This is fucking lucky man," Tsume said with an almost gleeful manner.

"Ssshhh, my dad is asleep." Kiba hushed him, kneeling down beside his best friend. "You want him to wake up and catch us?"

Tsume had already put the stick in his mouth giving it a quick puff. He coughed, choking, with the side of fist to his mouth. "S- smooth." He coughs again.

Kiba watched him in awe that he actually did it. Taking the offered stick bringing it to his lips, the younger boy took a drag from it. He didn't cough like Tsume had but he felt like he was gonna be sick in a minute.

"Here," Tsume reached for it. "Blow it out stupid, you're not supposed to swallow it."

Kiba coughed then as he released the smoke from his mouth.

"What were you doing?" Tsume asked watching the boy recover.

"I was trying..." cough. "To blow it from my nose." He coughed again.

Shaking his head, his _still_ long hair moving back and forth with the action; he hadn't changed a bit since he was a kid of ten, only now his hair was long enough to pull back into a small ponytail. But Tsume swore that next year, he was cutting it.

Kiba's hair had grown out quite a bit too, it was now going down along the back of his neck, but it wasn't nearly as long as he would have liked it.

Tsume smacks his friend on the head. "You really are dumb."

"Asshole." Remarks his friend swatting back.

The two puffed on the cigarette passing it between them in silence. Both seemed entranced in something they were thinking about. Neither breaking the long silence as four then ten minutes ticked by. It wasn't until a little scratching at his bedroom door did either of them slip back into reality.

Standing, Kiba went over to his bedroom door throwing a look over his shoulder at Tsume who was opening the window, fanning his hands outward. Unlocking the door, opening it a crack, the brunet sighed seeing his dog on the other end.

"Get in here, boy," he opened the door wide enough for the dog to get in and hopefully no smoke to get out.

Ao walked in, tail wagging with hopes of getting a petting or a treat. Seeing that he wasn't getting either the dog climbed up on his master's bed and lay down.

"Hey Tsume?" Kiba closed the door back, locking it.

"Yeah?"

Kiba sat on his bed, petting his dog subconsciously. "Do you wanna go to the movies with me Saturday?"

"What are we gonna see?"

"A foreign movie, with Japanese subs on it."

Tsume always took Kiba to places with him, the younger boy figured it was time for him to treat his friend to something. He would have made it spur of the moment but ever since they were little, little, kids Kiba has sought out the boy's thoughts and permission on everything they did.

Tsume turned his head, his gaze settling upon Kiba's face. "I don't know... is it... a date or anything?"

Kiba scrunched his face. "A date? We're too young to date where cash is involved... Besides, I haven't found anybody that I like."

"No stupid, I meant between _us_?"

"Oh..."

Silent. Tsume shifted a bit then walked to the bed, sitting on the other side of Ao. "I wouldn't mind if we went on a date, cause... you're my best friend."

"Really?" He meant about the dating.

"Sure." Tsume sat up to look at him. "Besides, girls are gross with all that weird bleeding shit. I want my first date with my best friend."

Kiba laughed at that. "Me too."

Tsume looked serious suddenly, holding out his hand he spit into it. "We have to spit on it. Our first date will be with each other."

Kiba stopped petting the dog- much to the dogs disliking- and spit in his hand as well. The two shook with moist hands between them. "Deal."

"Cool." He laid back, legs dangling off the side of the bed though touching the floor. Tsume had always been tall and thin. It was like a curse to him. He swore that if he didn't stop growing he would have to leave his home because he can't fit through the door comfortably anymore. Kiba told him he was nuts. But what did he know, he's short!

The two lay in comfortable silence. That was easy for them just to relax and enjoy each other's company.

"Kiba! What the hell is that smell?!" Quent called from his bedroom.

"Shit," the brunet swore. Getting off the bed, he snatches the cigarette from his friends mouth, hurried to the window then flicked it out onto the front lawn.

His bedroom door opened not long after that, his father stood before them looking in with a sneer. "What the hell is that smell?"

"It's Mr. Chou's wife, she's smoking with some friends outback." He lied easily.

Quent let that register. Then backing from the room he mutters, "Old buzzard needs to take that shit inside."

Tsume snickered with a shake of his head. "You rock man."

"Yeah," He felt his cheeks heat at the approval. The two held each other on a pedestal and it would never change. No one and nothing could come between them.

And when the two reached that curious stage of sex, they spared no expense to explore the idea of it with each other. In fact, the feelings came about after the they went on their promised first date at sixteen and fifteen...

0 0 0

Commentary: Also I wrote a one shot for Tsume and Toboe you can read, but it's on a different site. This may or may not show up but the link is adult dash fanfiction dot org. If the link doesn't show you can just PM or something and I'll send it to you, it's fine either way.


	2. Is a kiss ever just a kiss?

"This movie is so lame." Tsume whispers.

The theater was very dark; and the movie is so boring it was beginning to put the white haired teen to sleep. How long was this movie anyway? So far it's at some odd scene where the cannon character is looking through a woman's home. She's dead. The man sees a bunch of broken VCR's and other types of video items. Lame.

"Hey Kiba?"

"What?" He took his eyes from the screen.

"I'll bet you I could hit that guy three seats down from us,"

Kiba felt an embarrassed blush rise. Tsume was so close to his ear when he whispered to him, he could feel the warmth of his friend's breath tickling the ends of his hair. Shaking the odd feeling off, he looked three seats down then back at Tsume. "Too easy. Try hitting the guy three seats down in the second row."

"Tch. Give me something heavy."

"Heavy?" Searching through the small bag of candy that they had bought at the snack counter, Kiba came up with the perfect tossing item. A box of Junior Mints. He hated those damn things, too mushy. "Here."

Tsume took the box, straightening from his lax position in his cushioned seat the teen searches for the right victim. Man? Woman? Whomever was in good view to be hit. "I see one, the tall guy- with the spikes."

Straightening up as well, Kiba sought out the human hedgehog. "I see him... throw it."

Raising his hand into the air, Tsume rocked the box of candy back and forth as though trying to pick up speed. Then, without warning, he let it go. It sailed a good distance and-...

"Hey!" The man with spiky hair touched the top of his head. Turning in his seat he looks over his shoulder as though the culprit would show himself by laughing and pointing, or by trying to make some type of quick exit. But there was no one. "Who threw that?!" He called out. His rough voice sounding somewhere in his late twenties.

"Ssshhhh!" Warned half the theater. Like anyone would really watch this film.

What was this called again? White Volume? Silent White? Some name with White and some type of Noise. Maybe a low one. Eeeh, who really cares.

The two boys snicker into their hands. Tsume slaps Kiba on the shoulder to get his attention. "Here, throw this." A box of Nerds press into his hand.

"Where?"

"Two rows down on the left."

"Slicked back or the skin head."

"The bald guy, he'll feel it better."

Kiba chuckles quietly. "Ok." Aiming the small box he sharpened his eyes a bit. "Here goes." Launching the box into the air he managed to hit someone but it wasn't the bald guy. "Dammit."

Tsume burst into a low laugh. "Way to go dead-eye."

"Shut up."

The woman that Kiba hit called them some type of dirty name, but turned back in her seat choosing not to give them anymore satisfaction that she was upset. What a loser.

"Try again." He gave the brunet a cup of soda.

"I'm not throwing a drink." Hissed the teen feeling the wetness of the condinsated cup in his hand before seeing what it was.

Tsume sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, throw this." He hands off some unknown brand of candy. This stuff is shaped like pieces of Sushi and other Japanese foods, but it's candy.

"Kiba looked over the risen heads until he found the bald guy. "I'll get him this time." He tossed the candy as swift and as hard as he could.

"Dammit!" The bald man stood up. "Who's doing that?!" He looks around the dark room. "Fucking punk kids!" He didn't know where they were but he knew they got the message. After all, he said it violently enough, how could they not get the message?

"Fucking losers," Tsume laughed. "All of 'em."

"Got'cha you little shits!" A pair of hands land on their shoulders.

"Ah!" They both shout.

"SSSHHHH!" The crowd was becoming restless with the noise.

"Please sir," Kiba shuddered. "We were just messing around."

The 'man' began to laugh at his pathetic plea. "You guys are so sad."

Wait, Kiba knows that voice. "Darcia?" He moved his arm from the armrest so it wouldn't accidentally get crushed by the boy climbing over the seat to sit next to him. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes before you... I saw you guys come in." He glances to the seat where he once was. "I came with Serena Akino, you know, the babe from school."

"You mean slut." Chides Tsume.

"Call her what you want, but at least she's here." He raised his legs up onto the back of the chair in front of him, much to the guy sitting in said seats, displeasure. Gesturing with his head. "Where's your dates? Aren't you two a little too old to be coming to the theater alone." A smile crept onto his face. An accusing smile. "What would people say if they knew a sixteen and fifteen year old boys were treating each other to movies."

"They'd say, 'now there go two boys that don't think it's gay to be out of female company'."

Tsume rolled his eyes. But his friend made a good point. All the guys their age had found women to cling to or add into their group of friends just because they were sixteen now. That isn't the way the two of them work. If they're fine with each others company, than they're fine with it. They don't need some dumb girl to keep up appearances.

"Speaking of which," Tsume spoke. "Where is our resident slut? Perhaps playing Mosses in the bathroom again. I hear she's really good at parting her legs."

Darcia scoffed at that. He didn't care what they said, at least he has a girl. The two of them would probably end up together because they think it's cool. Tch, losers.

The three of them sat quietly for a moment their attention going to the one thing they were trying to avoid since they arrived. Now it seemed that the man was hearing his wife call out to him but these three black images kept coming between them. After a bit more silence Darcia finally poked Kiba saying,

"Baseball cap, third row, right."

Kiba looks over the crowd.

"I see him." Tsume fished through their snacks selecting a box of Jujube's. "This should reach him."

"Hit him on the neck, he might not feel it through the hat." Darcia coaxed.

"Ok." Aiming the box Tsume hurled it into the air landing it right between the man's exposed shoulderblades. He laughed when the guy turned around, but his snickers were silenced when Darcia began to stand.

"It was them sir!" He points.

"Dickhead!" Tsume spat, standing. Yanking Kiba to his feet, he drags his partner-in-crime up and quickly out the double doors with him.

"You're in for it you little brats!" Baseball cap shouts. Tripping his way through the row of movie go'ers, he made it into the aisle then chased them through the door.

Tsume held Kiba's hand with a grip worse than death as they hurried out of the theater onto the busy streets. The two ran down the sidewalk, shoving away anyone that blocked their path. The enraged man looked in each direction before spotting a group of girls that screamed when they were shoved into a building or other people walking along the sidewalk. That had to be them!

"Is he still behind us?!" Tsume didn't dare look back otherwise he'd lose speed.

Kiba turned his head for just a second, but it was long enough for him to see the large man plowing toward them. "Yeah,"

"Don't worry, my father's store is close." He dodged another patron. "We'll lose him in there."

The two dashed around a corner and into a tiny building between two larger ones. The store is filled with little items such as cold medicine and sinus pills. Snack cakes and cold drinks. Batteries, newspapers, and other little things. Your basic Convenience Store. It isn't the one he and Kiba usually frequent, but they aren't exactly going in to shop or anything. They just need quick cover.

"Tsume?" The man behind the counter questioned when seeing his son dash through and straight to the bathroom.

It wasn't until a rather large man plastered his self to the window looking back and forth did he put one and two together. His son is in trouble... again. Rolling his eyes, he helped the next customer with their purchase.

"Thank you, come again." Was his usual good bye.

"You see two kids come through here?" The man asked. His skin was as red as a beet, nostrils flared and teeth bared. Whatever the kid did must have been serious.

"Kids?" He played innocent.

"Yeah, one with brown hair and another one with bright white hair and tan skin." Cocking his head, the man sneered. "He looks kind of like you."

"Small world." Tsume's father held his hands up in defense. Then he pretends to think. "Only kids that came through here were a group of teens looking for cigarettes, but, I sent them away."

The man grumbled. He didn't care about anyone else but the two fools that threw a box of candy at him.

"Can I ask what these boys did that you're so mad at them?" He glanced at the bathroom door seeing that it cracked open.

"Little shits were throwing candy at the theater."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all'. Those brats need to be taught some manners."

"I'm sure they're long gone by now. Just forget about it." Slapping the man's arm, he smiled. "Big guy like you couldn't possibly have been hurt by a tiny box can-... Hey is that them?" He turned his head so suddenly at the large glass window, the man looked as well.

"Where?"

"They just went across the street." He points at some imaginary set of teenagers.

The angry man in the cap took off out the shop. Tsume's father glared after him, then stepped from behind the counter. Heading toward the bathroom, his son and his son's best friend popped out before he could lay a hand on the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Hamada." Said Kiba but was shoved abruptly aside.

Tsume was then snatched up by his shirt collar and dragged back into the bathroom. The man's free hand undoing his belt. "How many times do I have to tell you..." He started saying before the door was closed and locked.

Kiba didn't need to listen to know what was gonna happen next. That's the way Tsume's father is. He wants respect from his son, good grades, good behavior. But he seems to think the only way to knock sense into his adolescent son is by knocking him around a bit. Moving away from the bathroom, Kiba walked up and down the aisle, staring into the glass case with the baked goods. It made him sick to hear his friend's cries of pain. Whatever happened to a good fist to the mouth- or cheek? His father was cruel after his mother died, but he would never raise a hand to Kiba. Where as Tsume's father, after the divorce, hit him constantly.

The bell over the door rang calling Kiba's attention. He smiled at the young woman that walked in. She smiles in return, then walked to the freezers in the back to select a drink. The brown haired teen watched her, wondering for a moment if she heard what was going on in the bathroom. The woman didn't seem to notice, but she could have easily been ignoring it.

"Excuse me?" She says suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Is the owner in? I'm running a little late and I need to pay for this now."

Glancing at the bathroom door, Kiba looks back to the woman. "I can ring it up for you." Turning, he goes to the counter behind the register.

The woman looked skeptical, at first, but the boy seemed to be level-headed. She felt she could trust him. "Here you are."

"Lemonade. That's my favorite too." He made small talk like he had seen Tsume's father do. "That'll be a dollar seventy five."

"Here you are." She hands him the money. "You're a good cashier, you should try for a job here."

Kiba had to laugh at that. He would NEVER want to work here. But, so not to hurt the woman's feelings he replied. "Maybe next summer."

The bathroom door swung open and the two walk out. Tsume holding his cheek, while the blood from his split lip dribbled down his chin. His father walked tall as though he were a bigger man for beating on a kid that is a good deal smaller than he is.

"Hello." The woman waves before walking out of the store.

"Kiba get from behind the register." Mr. Hamada said with an almost whiny tone.

Kiba walked slowly from behind the register to his best friend's side. A hand came up to his back giving it a quick, comforting rub. "Are you ok?" He whispers.

Tsume kept his eyes to the floor. "Let's just go."

"Make sure you go directly home. I don't want your mother calling me again asking if I've kidnapped you." He looked through the register to make sure no money was taken. Like Kiba would.

The pair walk out of the store, down the street back to their homes. Silence was over them the entire way. Tsume had nothing to say; Kiba didn't know what to say. So they just kept their mouths shut until they did.

A dog barked in the shadows from somewhere when they reached their neighborhood. They weren't worried, chances are they knew the dog anyway so they were in no danger of being chased or mauled by the animal.

Seeing his house up ahead, a street light glows down on it making it look old and uninviting, Kiba chuckled nudging his friend on the side. "I think he's getting soft, your dad," he explains. "Usually your whole face is swollen by now. But it looks like you managed to just get a bruised cheek." He walks up the stairs of the porch.

"Ha, yeah." Tsume followed him up to the door.

"Well..." Doing it quickly so that he wouldn't chicken out, Kiba plants his lips to Tsume's. He sucked in the upper lip, feeling Tsume clamp his bottom one between his teeth. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it was there and that was it. Pulling back, Kiba wiped away the little drop of blood that touched his lip. "Good night."

"Wait a minute," Tsume grabbed his arm.

Dammit. Kiba was hoping that Tsume would just take it and leave it alone. Now he was gonna have to explain himself. "What?" It didn't mean he couldn't stall.

"What was that?"

Kiba turned around to face his best friend. "I uh..." He shrugs. "I just thought I'd make you feel better."

"By kissing me?"

"Don't question it, my Mom used to kiss me when I was hurt..." The brunet looked uncomfortably at his feet.

"Oh..." Holding Kiba's hand, he pulls him close planting a kiss on his best friend in return.

This one was much better though. Like everything they did, Tsume always seemed to know what to do and how much better to do it. When Kiba opened his mouth to suck in some air, his best friend captured his tongue giving it a quick suck before he moved away.

"Mmm, popcorn."

"Shut up... What was that for?" Kiba asked after a second thought then shoved the tan jerk on the shoulder, regretting it when he saw Tsume raise his hand to hold it. "I'm so-..."

"Forget it." He raised a hand to silence him. "I kissed you because you're hurting because I'm hurt." Tsume shrugged. "No big deal."

Silence. Kiba wanted to ask Tsume to stay over, but after that kiss he wasn't really sure how well that request would go over. After all, they had never kissed before. Never touched each other in any way other than playfully, whether on a private place or not. Are things gonna change now? He wondered. Was Darcia right about them?

Tsume's laugh broke through the distressed male's thoughts. Looking at him, he frowns. "What's so funny?"

"You always dart your eyes to the side when you're thinking too hard... so what were you thinking about?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to stay over." He looked down as his feet have become the most popular thing on the porch again.

"Kiba, you whore. It was just one kiss and already you wanna bring me upstairs." He laughs teasingly.

"Tsume don't make it worse." He meant his embarrassment as he was already blushing.

"I'm sorry..." Turning away, he sighs. "I can't stay over. Remember what my old man said 'go home so your mother doesn't think I kidnapped you'. Like she would want me."

"She's gonna be mad when she sees you like that."

Tsume waved him off. "Naah, she takes one look at me and feels bad for what my dad did. Next thing you know I get something I've always been asking for." He laughed again. "It's actually not a bad set up. When one beats me the other gets me something."

"Yeah but Tsume,"

"Hey, guilt is becoming kind to my people." He winks at the concerned brunet. "Besides, the bear would never let me stay over."

"But-..."

"Night, Kiba."

Realizing that arguing was pointless, he waves to him. "Good night." Watching from the stairs he waited until Tsume was no longer visible before going inside. "Tsume..." He whispers a hand touching his mouth where just moments ago his friend had been.

_Tsume thinks my father's yelling at him is worse than his parents beating him..._ He starts up the stairs. _He's been getting hit for so long he thinks what I get is abnormal... _He opens his bedroom door, walks in and flops down on the bed. _Someday, we really are gonna run away together. Then maybe when we're alone we can sort out how we really feel about each other._ Snuggling into his pillow sleep came over him quickly and that night he had a very unusual dream.

He and Tsume are laying in his bed. Tsume rips his night clothes away, then tears off Kiba's. Grabbing his legs Tsume slips them around his shoulders then lowers his head down over him. It was better than he would have thought. Normally, when he had wet dreams, he was just pleasuring himself as he had never had anyone in mind when he thought about sex or anything. But tonight, Tsume is there doing the things his hands would usually do to himself but with his mouth.

Where his palm would be tightly pressed is Tsume's tongue, sliding up his member, lips enclosed securely around it. Kiba moans. This was so much better than a hand. Speaking of hands, Tsume's fingers pinched and brushed at his hardened nipples causing him to arch his back off the bed. His breathing picks up, his legs tighten around the taller male's back.

"Oh Tsume," he breathes into the air.

His friend's mouth left his member, and he came up to his face. He kissed him everywhere from his eyes to his cheeks then chin. Then oddly enough he licked him, rather sloppily. In the background something was ringing. Scrunching his eyes, they snap open and he looks around. The room is pitch black still with a little light showing through the curtains. Is it morning? A whimper beside him explained the licking. But what about the ringing? Of course, the phone!

Sitting up, Kiba grabs his phone. "Eeeuw, Ao." Wiping the slobber from his cheek, he held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"What I tell ya, mom took one look at me goes off on some rant about Dad being a shithead and now," he pauses for effect. "I get to paint my room."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? No more ugly yellow walls or, gloomy green curtains..." It sounded as though he was frowning because Kiba didn't understand how major this was to him. "I can get my room to look nice like yours."

"Oh." He faked enthusiasm. "I'm... happy for you."

"Yeah right," he could tell the boy rolled his eyes. "Get your ass over here at ten, you're gonna help me."

"Ten? What time is it now?"

"Five thirty-..."

Dial tone.

Kiba threw his self back onto the bed, an arm draped over his forehead. "Asshole." But he smiled.

It was things like that that showed him that Tsume was effected by little things, and he isn't going to grow up hating the world. But he doesn't have to choose to show him his happiness at five in the morning.

_That dream... Having a dream like that... it means that... what Darcia said is true. I am falling for Tsume... _He felt like the worst friend in the world right then. Tsume would probably sock him if he ever found out, and then he'd call him a 'fag' and that would be the end of that. Kiba didn't think he could be alone. Not after so many years of having Tsume there for him. He let him cry on his shoulder when his mom died. He let him stay over when his father was a drunken swearing maniac a week after that and most of all, he was just there. He didn't care that Kiba could be a little goofy sometimes, or that he tended to say something stupid or not understand things.

_Ha. It's all ruined now. All of it..._

0 0 0

Commentary: I got a nothing, but thank you all who've read and choose to review. I appreciate it all.


	3. A Touch of Passion

What was it about falling for a person that suddenly made everything they say or do attractive? Kiba wasn't sure, but he knew being in his friend's house was suddenly making him uncomfortable, and he wished that he had a good enough excuse to go home. Maybe he could say he felt sick! That, uhh, the paint fumes were getting to him! Or maybe that... Oh who the hell was he kidding, Tsume would never let him leave.

"Dammit." He slumped down to the floor, calling unwanted attention to his self.

Tsume, who is painting the left portion of his wall, turned around to look at him. "What, dammit?"

"Oh nothing." Sighing, he stands then heads back over to the wall he was just painting.

Tsume cocked his head unsure that Kiba really was upset over nothing but figured that maybe it was just the paint fumes getting to him. So being the good person that he is he jerked his window open to let some air in.

"I saw Darcia earlier when my mom and me went to get the paint." The homeowner mentioned offhandedly.

"Oh yeah? Did he shit his self?" His eyes gave a quick dart to Tsume before returning to the wall. "I know I would if I saw one of us coming."

"No, we drove by..." A chuckle came from him. And Kiba wondered when Tsume's voice became so rich and earthy. "But I made sure I gave him a good enough glare to get my point across."

"Good." The brush ran up the wall then came back down again leaving a smooth trail of white over the ugly yellow color it once was. "That guy's getting to be a little too much of a _loose cannon_ now a days."

"Loose cannon." Tsume laughs.

"Shut up." Kiba flicked his brush at Tsume's back landing a couple stray drops on his blue shirt. "And anyway, do you have a better word for it?"

"Yeah, he's becoming a real shit who needs his ass kicked."

Kiba laughs this time. "Yeah, that's a lot better."

The two worked quietly for a moment; the ugly room was already starting to look good, considering it was just the two of them and they have zero painting experience. Kiba had taken his time coming over to Tsume's, as he dressed he tried thinking up excuses to get out of it. Then he figured the best way to do it was to ask his father if there were anything he could do around the house. But, and the world surprisingly came to no end, when he answered Kiba's father said, 'No.' In fact, he practically shoved him out when he told him that he was heading over to Tsume's to help him paint. Tch. Some help he can be. Usually when Kiba's actually wanted to go out, Quent had a list a mile long for him before he left. Now suddenly he wants him gone?

Either Quent was abducted by aliens over night, or something was going on that Kiba didn't know about. Another woman? It might be... He could want some private time to call her and set up dates or something... Nah, his father would never date anyone else. He's too cold, too mean... and why not, he just isn't all that much to look at. So aliens, definitely aliens.

"Hey, Kiba,"

The brunet jumped out of his skin as well as his thoughts hearing Tsume so close to him all of a sudden. Snapping his head in his direction, always having to look up a bit to look the older male in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday,"

So he _is_ thinking about the kiss! Did that mean he liked it too and was thinking the same way Kiba was? Or... Did he just want to say it was gross and an accident so let's never do that again?

"...I... I really wanted to stay over last night but... You know..."

_I think I know..._ Kiba nods in thought but a confused look is written clear across his face.

Smiling, Tsume took a step closer, as if he could get any closer than he already was and looked down at him. He's becoming so handsome. How did Kiba not notice until now? His features are sharper than when he was a kid with a pug nose and skinny lips. In fact, he managed to gain a bit of meat on him. As well as a bit more height. And his hair! Tsume had done what he had set out to do when he was a kid, which was cut his hair, and boy did he. Kiba could guess Ms. Hamada wasn't happy at all when she saw him the next morning.

His long hair was tied off into a pony tail but, at the top it looked as though Tsume were trying to give himself a 'crew cut' and chickened out at the last minute. But somehow, it suited him.

"Maybe you're thinking about something else."

Smirking, though it's nervously, Kiba replied with a rather casual, "What else could I be thinking about?"

"You know... that _other_ thing."

Kiba swallowed visibly hard, nodding.

"Then think nothing of it. If it made you uncomfortable," he backed away from him with a shrug; and for Kiba the space was more than welcoming. "Just forget about it."

_Great, now he thinks I think he's gay while I'm not_. Kiba mused over this a moment.

He could tell Tsume anything, anything at all! But now... He was biting his tongue wondering if he should just come out with it and take the consequences or just shut up and pretend it never happened.

"Lots of parents hit their kids. Seriously. Anyway, you wanna know what I saw last night?" Tsume says out of nowhere.

The albino haired male's been doing a lot of that this morning: Rambling. Maybe Tsume was grasping at straws just as badly as he was to find something to get his mind off of the kiss. Meanwhile, it was a blow to Kiba that Tsume wasn't talking about the kiss. Maybe all this grasping was just his own way of pretending it never happened.

"Hm?"

"A porno."

"So what? We watch them every weekend when my Dad's gone."

"Yeah but this one was different," sticking his brush into the paint Tsume drags it across the rim to rid it of excess paint then he slaps it against the wall. "These girls were alone- all of 'em."

"Yeah, so?"

"No." Tsume shakes his head. "See, they showed... a guy."

Kiba was listening.

"And he was... you know, pulling his dick and everything."

Now this was a switch, Tsume uncomfortable with talking about something. Was this gonna be that point in their lives when they switch roles and Tsume looks up to Kiba for everything he knows and does. Scrunching his nose, Kiba figured, _Maybe not_.

"So I tried it out,"

Kiba faltered with his brush stroke, pushing the bristles too hard into the wall making them separate and splinter out. Gripping the handle a bit tighter, Kiba looked down at his bare feet then over at Tsume who continued to speak.

"...It was... It didn't feel as good as the guy on tv made it out to be." Tsume dropped his brush, walking to his bed to lay down.

"How can you tell?"

Well painting was a lost cause, neither of them seemed to wanna concentrate much on it now. Dropping his brush into the can, Kiba joined his best friend on his bed. It was small, twin-sized, but comfortable for two. Kiba wiped his hands on his jeans to make sure there was no paint on them before he let one rest on the comforter and the other rest on his thigh.

"I did everything the guy did on TV, but I got nothing," he shrugged his shoulder. "Then... I don't know- and don't think I'm weird for it or anything,"

"Ok."

"I thought about a couple hours ago at your house and figured, you know, if you're okay with the whole kissing thing then maybe you wouldn't mind... you know..."

"Nnnooo." It was mostly to the question rather than the proposal. Which Kiba wasn't really sure as to what it was.

Tsume looked at his lap, embarrassment all over his face. "I can show you where to put your hands and you can- you know?"

Kiba's eyes scrunched, then widened as he realized what Tsume was driving at. "Oh..."

"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable." He says quickly. "I was just asking." Slipping from his bed, he strolled back to the spot where he was painting. "Sorry for asking."

Kiba couldn't believe his luck! Tsume _wants_ him to touch him. And since his dear friend just thinks of it as _experimenting_, he wouldn't be offended if Kiba were to saayyy, kiss him again. Tsume would never have to know and he could have his own make believe relationship for a while.

"...I'll do it."

Tsume paused with his brush stroke. "You will?" Turning around, he gave him a long glare. "And you wouldn't... get all weird on me afterwards? Because this is just to test it out- I'm not hitting on you or anything."

"No, of course not!" Kiba stated quickly and a little louder than he would have liked. Lowering his voice, he added. "We're best friends, if we can't do this together than what can we do?"

"Get girl friends," he scoffs.

"Yeah but," the brunet sits up on the bed patting it. "Girls always laugh at guys, talk about them when it's over... It's better to know ahead of time what to do."

Tsume looks at his bedroom door; his mother is right downstairs, they could keep quiet enough. Crossing the bedroom, now cleared from its usual junk Tsume closed and locked his door. As though all life beyond the door no longer existed, Tsume undid his belt then his pants dropping them to the floor.

Kiba paled instantly. It's been a while since they've seen each other naked. Kids walk around like bare is the only way to be, but since then clothes have always been left in tact. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Tsume climbed onto his bed. He lay down on his back, head against the pillow, risen a bit by the head board. "Give me your hands,"

Kiba looked down at his hands before handing them over to his friend. Tsume placed them on his penis, one at the base and the other at the top. "The guy was squeezing the bottom and..." he thought for a moment. "Rubbing the top with his thumb, I guess."

Kiba felt so embarrassed all of a sudden. "I feel like such an ass."

"Hahaha, you look like one too." Sitting up, Tsume grabbed his friend by the hips and sat him down over his legs just below his member. "That's better."

The embarrassed, yet strangely comfortable, brunet looked away. "Should I take my pants off too or no...?"

"You can if you want to."

_Those are tricky words to manage... what if he gets uncomfortable when I do_? Kiba bit his bottom lip as he thought.

"Kiba."

He turned his head feeling a soft hand touch his cheek. "Y- yeah?"

"It's cool, take 'em off."

Sliding from the bed, Kiba nervously fumbled with his zipper and belt. Yanking his pants down, he's sure to leave them where he can see them should things go awry. Then he climbs back onto his best friend. Grabbing his flaccid member just as he had showed him before, Kiba began to slide his hands up and down the length. Tsume shuddered a bit so Kiba assumed he was doing it right. Pulling a bit harder at the base, though, making the hand on top brush over the head a little more gently he was rewarded with a moan from the white haired teen.

Tsume's eyes closed as his mouth parted. Kiba looked down at his friend, smiling in secret. Maybe he could get away with this for a while. Leaning over, he pressed his nose against Tsume's firm abs to scoot the blue shirt up. Tsume's eyes shot open from the action and he looked down.

"What are you..?" He starts but quickly shut up when he felt a moist tongue caressing his now bare chest. His eyes closed again as shivers chased each other up and down his spine. At this point, Tsume could only think of one thing: Just feel.

The brunet played with the nub at the top of the tanned chest, biting it, stabbing it with the tip of his tongue and sucking it a bit when he thought he had bitten down too hard. Kiba's hands never faltered as he jerked away at the now solid as a rock member in his grasp. Tsume was getting a bit loud though, don't wanna alert his mother to anything. Moving a bit higher, Kiba pulled his best friend's lower lip into his mouth and they ravaged each other in a kiss.

This kiss seemed to want to prove something. Maybe a stronger trust, bond... emotion. Something! Neither boy was sure as to what though. They just didn't want to stop. Tsume wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders; Kiba, not wanting to be out done, took his hands from Tsume's shaft to grab him on his sides. But that didn't mean the feeling below would stop. Kiba moved his hips up a bit taking a seat directly down on his friend's member. They ground into each other as though they were the last people on earth and realized they haven't experienced _everything_.

Cheeks, lips, forehead, neck- just about anywhere their mouths could land the pair kissed each other. Their moans were light, almost like they didn't have it in them because they were in so much of a head rush to make audible sounds that they are aware of.

A few more circles of the hips, a thumb or two across the chest before the two held tightly to each other watching the whiteness clear into a bunch of vivid colors that made up Tsume's bedroom. They lay there, in each other's arms catching their breaths and the scent and taste of the sticky whitish pool of liquid between them.

"Kiba," Tsume breathed, fingering the soft brown mess of Kiba's hair. "You're hairs growing like a weed." his voice was exhausted and a little wispy from the grind, blowing said hair gently.

"I know... I kind of like it."

They laughed a bit, still holding onto the other. Kiba sighed, pushing himself up he looked into his friend's golden eyes.

"We..." Kiba began, though his throat was dryer than a desert. "We can't do this again, can we?"

Tsume shook his head, looking guilty of something.

"Boooys! How are you doing up there!?" Tsume's mother called.

"Shit!" Yanking his shirt over his head, Tsume pushed it between their legs cleaning them up the best he could.

Kiba watched him attentively, before it started to register what was happening. "Shit," sliding from his friend's legs he grabbed his jeans and boxers. Then crossed the room to retrieve Tsume's. "Here, hurry up!" He whispered in a hushed tone.

"Like you have to tell me that!" Tsume hissed back.

They worked quickly slipping into their jeans. Tsume snatched up a new shirt from his dresser, kicking the dirty one under the bed. They had just finished adjusting their clothes when the door thumped from Ms. Hamada bumping into it.

"Boys, you locked the door." She sounds a bit drunk.

"Um... yeah, we didn't want the fumes to go downstairs." Tsume shrugged seeing the face Kiba shot him.

"Oh, don't worry about me." The woman said. "Come on, open up. I wanna see how it looks."

Opening the door, Tsume stepped back so his mother could come in.

"It's nice... though personally, I would rather you have picked a nicer color like _blue_ maybe."

"I don't think so."

There was silence for some time, until Kiba cleared his throat to get to the exit that the tall woman blocked. "Excuse me."

"Oh, bye dear."

"Bye, Ms. Hamada," a quick glance in his friend's direction, Kiba mutters. "Bye, Tsume."

"See ya."

Kiba would run if he didn't think he was being watched by both mother and son. But the moment he hit the corner he took off. The way he felt only moments ago was still with him. It would be for a while. It was the first time, regardless being sixteen, watching porn and joking about, that Kiba had ever felt any type of sexual feeling. It was both a little scary and exciting. Did everyone go through this? Darcia has sex. Maybe he could give him a break and not beat his ass for nearly getting his and Tsume's teeth knocked out by that guy at the theater. After all, they'd probably have done the same thing to him anyway.

_I'll ask him next time I see him... But I won't mention Tsume_. He decided right away_. I'll tell him it's some girl I met. He'll believe that if I tell him she lives in the next town_. Kiba opened the front door to his house. Looking around, he located his father in the kitchen on the phone_. Maybe he does have a girlfriend?_

"Not at all, he'll love it there."

_Love it where_? He approached the kitchen slowly.

"Hahaha, here he comes right now." Holding the phone out to him, Kiba took it with suspicion. "It's your aunt Cher."

"Aunt Cher?" He wondered a moment why she would be calling him. But Kiba had said he'd write to her, maybe his father was making him make up for lost time. "Hello?"

"Kiba, you sound so old now!" Was the first thing she spat out. Cher is a Yaiden, his mother had no brothers or sisters. "When I knew you, you were barely hitting puberty. How are you?"

"I'm fine aunt Cher. Nothing new with me."

"Are you still getting in trouble with that friend of yours?" She paused a moment. "What was his name?"

"Tsume."

"Yes, that's right."

"Sometimes, but not recently." He lied. They had sorta gotten in trouble just last night.

"My but time does fly," Cher went on. "Your cousin talks about you all the time. He adores you Kiba, you must have had some impact on him when we came to visit you seven years ago."

Kiba sighed. "Yeah, we had lots of fun." He rolled his eyes_._ By 'lots of fun' he meant stuffing the six year old runt into his toy chest and leaving him there.

"I would love it if you came to visit me sometime. You've never been to Sweden before have you?"

_You know I haven't_. He was biting on his tongue now. "No, not recently- wait, you live where?"

"Sweden. Didn't Quent tell you?" Cher sounded a bit annoyed but brushed it off in her next sentence. "I got married over the spring to the man I had your cousin with. He was always away, but he finally managed to settle down with me. Your uncle can't wait to meet you."

"Yeah, sounds great. I might consider that sometime." Lying through his teeth now.

"Wonderful!" She was practically blinding him through the phone she was beaming so brightly. "Put Quent back on, I still need to talk with him."

Kiba let the phone dangle in his hand. Quent took it pushing him from the kitchen for being a smart ass to his sister. Kiba didn't care, he had better things to think about, things like... the next time he could get alone with Tsume- hell, Tsume in general. He had so many things he wanted to ask. Could they be each others first? Did they have sex just then or was there more to it? Kiba was pretty sure there was supposed to be a connection somewhere, unless that was just with women. How do two men have sex together? Surely Tsume must know, he knows everything. But then again, both sex and homosexuality are new to them.

Kiba's heard this and that about a couple from one town, but not much. And anyway it's two women. What about men?

_If I ask Tsume, he'll get the wrong idea about me for sure- even if it is true... I think I'd better stick to asking Darcia about sex, and maybe search the net for the rest_. With that plan in mind, he headed upstairs to his bedroom to gather showering supplies. It's better to eat when you're clean and not about to smell like yours and someone else's passion. Plus, he can feel a boner coming on.

0 0 0

Commentary: Like the Simpsons and Family Guy have openings that are just sort of there from the actually episode's idea, that's what the previous chapters were about. The real story starts when Kiba goes to Sweden. That being said, I hope you continue to like it and read it.

Thank you SacredArcheress and Ema670 for the reviews. I had Tsume's father but in mother form. Hands, paddles, belts... I took a lot of shit with a grain of salt because I thought being hit to stay in line was the stupidest thing I'd ever come across. And eventually it stopped like it had never happened at all.


	4. It wouldn't be wrong

Kiba walked to the park by the edge of town. Everyone in town, well teenagers mostly, go there on dates or to find a quiet place to make out. Kiba decided on here to meet Darcia because- well actually, he drags some poor victim here every other week. The brunet figured he might as well save him two trips for one day. But the jerk was running late. He had called him at least an hour ago.

_Maybe it's better he isn't here yet. It'll give me a chance to figure out what exactly I'm going to say._ His foot kicked a pebble not too far from where he sits. _I'm wasting my time, I should just tell Tsume how I feel about him and get the embarrassment over with._ Standing, he heard a giggle in the distance. Then a soft cooing voice that sounded familiar. Craning his neck, because it was waay too hot to go looking around, Kiba spotted the blue haired jerk under a tree.

Bitterly, he walks over to where the wanted male is. A girl's giggle fills his ears again before he was even half way there.

"Darcia, you're so bad." She mutters, receiving a 'sshhh' from said person she was speaking to. "Aren't you going out with Serena, though? What happened to her?" The girl put a finger to her chin. "She dump you for another guy? Ahahaha, I don't wanna be a rebound."

"Mei-lin, sweetie... You're too cute to be a rebound fuck."

"I never said anything about that!" Protest Mei-lin, though her smiling face said otherwise.

Darcia laughed playfully, touching the girl's cheek. "No, Serena didn't dump me. She's just uuuhh, going through some stuff."

"Oohh, I see."

Kiba cleared his throat, breaking up the conversation before he got nausaes.

"Kiba!? Hey! When did you get here?" The smooth talking navy haired JERK asked.

"Hey! Darcia! I've been here for an hour!"

"Hi Kiba."

"Hey Mei-lin." Looking back at Darcia he glares. "Let's go."

"Can't you see I'm talking to someone," Darcia's mouth twist up in disappointment. Kiba obviously wasn't planning on leaving him alone to finish what he had been starting. "Fine." Giving the girl an award winning smile, he said. "I'll be back shortly. My public calls for me."

Kiba rolled his eyes then began walking away. Darcia followed after him, lazily, hands in pockets. He knew what this was about. He could almost hear Kiba now. 'I saw a cute girl Darcia, and you're so smooth I thought maybe you could help me out with her.' The navy haired teen could almost laugh. Once they reached the bench, one out of the sun, they planted their butts down.

"So, who is she?"

"Why don't you leave Mei-lin alone, she goes to one of those catholic places."

Darcia blinked at that. "She does? How would you know that?"

"We've gone to school together... She was in our class for eight years."

"That's THE _mangled mouth, Mei-lin_!" He turned his head to look back at the well-sized breast and leggy young girl. _Maybe I should start being nicer to nerds._

"Darcia look... I have a problem... There's this... girl..."

"Is it anyone I know?"

"No. Anyway, I think that..." He grabbed a handful of his hair giving it a repeated tug.

Darcia gave his friend the crooked eye before leaning back on the bench. "Alright, I see right through you. What the hell are you really trying to ask me?"

Kiba let go of his hair, then sighed. "Okay... See... I have this friend right and NO it isn't me. But, it involves me."

"I don't know, most girls just give in." He shrugged. Darcia was in his own little world. "Other girls, when they fight you... pour on the charm, make 'em think they're special. They'll cave."

"I'm not talking about... girls... I'm talking about boys."

Darcia was silent. Then with a laugh he said. "And you're asking me?"

"You know more about sex than anyone on the block..."

"Why not ask Tsume, I thought you two were so close."

"We are..." Swallowing, he sighed and tried again. "Darcia don't laugh at me, I really need to get this out and you're the only one that I can talk to without feeling like I did something wrong."

"So you really are a-..."

"NO!" Kiba fidgets a moment. "A friend of mine told me that he's gay then he grabbed at me, trying to _jerk me off_, I guess."

"Tsume?"

"No, you-..." he sighed to calm himself down. "No, it isn't Tsume. It's..." He fished for a name. "Keiji."

Darcia nods.

"So... Did we have sex- cause I'm not gay if we did." He hurried out.

At first Darcia just smirked when seeing Kiba aim a blush at his sneakers. But seeing that his friend was obviously really concerned aaand since he did say that he wouldn't beat him up for what happened yesterday... He might as well relieve him of his fears. Slapping an arm around the brunet's shoulders, he pats Kiba's thigh with the other hand.

_Great._ Thinks the Yaiden boy. _It'd be just my luck to have this bastard __**come on**__ to me._

"Kiba, if you're asking about gay sex you're fine." Kiba turned his head to look at the boy. "Trust me."

"Trust you?"

"You're gonna have to, now if you'll excuse me I-..."

"Wait!" He grabbed his shirt sleeve. Though how anyone could wear long sleeves in this weather was beyond him. "What if... What if you dropped your pants and..." He wet his lips. "You know..."

"Kiba. Two guys can fuck around till they come... It doesn't make you gay." Darcia cocked his head. "It's only when you _enter_ the person and prefer that to a girl... Are you satisfied?"

_Enter? From where?_ Kiba bit his bottom lip. "From where?" He asked.

"From here." Shoving the boy to his feet, Darcia stood as well. Turning Kiba around, he grabbed him by the butt. He yanked Kiba to him with his free hand so that his back was right against his chest. "Two guys have sex up the butt... and," nuzzling his cheek against the side of Kiba's face he smirks. "Unless you and your friend broke the seal, or he makes 'Wee Willy Kiba' stand up at just the thought, you're good."

Kiba was completely flushed. This answered his questions if even _Darcia_ was making him horny. He has to be gay. Better not let him know that though. "I'm not saying we're doing anything, I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay..." A breath of laughter tickled Kiba's ear making him shiver and close his eyes.

_Tsume isn't gay, yet. The two of us fooled around though. Darcia said so himself that it wasn't wrong, so maybe he and I-..._

"Dammit Darcia!" A girl's voice ripped his thoughts in half. Good thing too, Kiba wasn't sure he wanted to know what direction his groin was taking his brain in.

Both pair snapped away from each other. There before them, standing with her arms folded over her chest, stood Serena Akino. She looked like a raging bull and Darcia was a big red target.

"My father is kicking me out!" The girl yelled for the whole world to hear. "You said that you would come and help me move my things, so what the fuck happened to you!?"

"I got called away to help a friend." He gestured to Kiba with his thumb; Kiba wanted to remain out of the conversation.

"Fuck him! And fuck you too!" She punched him repeatedly on the shoulder. "I hate you! I hate all men!"

The young girl stormed off with an aura big enough to knock down trees.

"What was-..."

"She's pregnant... and... she thinks it's mine." Darcia whispered.

"What?"

He ran a hand down his face as though he were trying to pull his problem away with it. "We slept together maybe four- five times! How was I supposed to know that protection actually did something. I just thought that getting pregnant happened at certain times, to certain people. Not that... I'd be one of them."

This was a blow to the face. Kiba had no idea... Darcia's way too young for this type of thing. And he thought that HE had problems, but a pregnant girl? Reaching out, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Darcia... I'm sorry."

He just laughed it off.

"No seriously... I... I hope she's wrong about it being you." Looking to where Serena had stormed off to he frowned. "Girls like her like to lie... who knows how many other boys she fucked around with before you."

That struck a cord. "You're right... maybe it does belong to someone else... She could have been pregnant the entire time we were seeing each other." Turning, he wrapped his arms around Kiba.

_Is he really hugging me?_ Wondered the uncomfortable teen. _What a weird guy._

"Thanks man... I'm gonna see about saving up some money to get a test done at the hospital, you know, one of those pregnant things."

"I know." Darcia wasn't letting go.

"You know something... if you're planning on being gay with this Keiji guy," he pulls back to look Kiba in the eye. "Don't piss it away for a dog like Hamada. He's fucked you up so much that you're really weird without him." Laughing at the disgruntled annoyance on Kiba's face, Darcia let him go then walked away to where his angered ex-girlfriend stood, tapping her foot.

_He's calling me weird, he's the one that hugged me for so lo-..._ Slapping his hands against his back pockets, he growled. "Darcia! Give me back my wallet!" Taking off across the park, he stopped short realizing it was pointless. Darcia was already gone. "Asshole!" Growling, he balled up his fist. "Save up my ass."

Turning around, he started for home. What a waste of a day. His questions were answered, sure, but to what extent? Getting robbed, humiliated- because he's sure that Darcia knows he's gay, and now he has to worry about if the hot blooded dickhead was going to tell anyone else. He hoped not. He _really_ hoped not.

...

When Kiba arrived at his house the first thing he saw was Tsume. The tan teen is sitting on his porch, sipping a coke. It appeared that Tsume hadn't seen him yet.

_I wonder if I have time to run._

"Get over here Yaiden!" Tsume's gruff voice bellowed.

_Dammit_. Dropping his head between his shoulders, he swaggered over to his house wishing that he could just take off like he had planned.

But that would be rude. It was possible that Tsume was just trying to make sure they weren't going to be uncomfortable around each other. Plopping down beside his best friend, he took the offered can of soda.

Taking a drink, he pulled the can away and sighed. "Thanks."

"You looked like you needed it."

"Mm."

"Where were you?"

Kiba frowned. "Does it matter?"

Tsume shrugged, taking another sip of soda. "Maybe not... I just wanted to know..." He trailed off.

"Know what?"

"If you wanted your turn," he looked at him. "You know, you scratch my back and blah blah blah."

Blushing, the Yaiden boy looked at his lap. He was still slightly hard from when Darcia grabbed him, and seeing Tsume here wasn't exactly helping it go away. "I thought we were gonna stop?

"I guess not."

"Is my dad home?"

"Would I be sitting here if he was?"

"Good point," he laughs.

Standing, Kiba pulled out his house key to open the door. It was so much cooler inside the house. He was surprised his father actually left the a.c. on since no one was inside- well, there was the dog but he never minded before.

Following his friend into the house, Tsume begins to speak. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"I was on the internet at the library and I checked out all these porn sites on their computers, just to see ya know."

"Mm hmm." They head upstairs.

"Well, I saw a lot of sites with men on men. Weird huh? But the weirdest thing of all were that they were sticking it into each other's ass."

"I know."

"_You_ know?"

Kiba shrugged a tiny smile on his face because he was the first. "Yeah. I found out about that a long time ago." He lied.

"Uh-huh, and you didn't tell me because..."

"I didn't think you'd care." They turned off into Kiba's bedroom. Not bothering to shut the door the two got right down to business.

Kiba was pressed against the wall; Tsume on his knees before him, unzipping his pants. With a swift jerk he tugged Kiba's pants down low enough to reveal the male's hidden meat. Kiba moaned the moment he felt Tsume's mouth incase him. It was just like the dream only so much better because it was really happening.

"Aaa" Kiba's eyes scrunched shut at the shiver up his spine.

He thought his heart would burst when he felt Tsume's hands caressing his buttocks parting his legs. Was this something that he learned from the site or was it just instinct? Kiba didn't know at the moment, his mind was too cloudy to care. Tsume was attacking his penis as though he were making-out with it, tongue swishing this way and that, teeth sinking down every so often not enough to bite but just to apply pressure and show they're there. It hurt a bit, but then not so much.

Ao was heard downstairs. Barking at something. A loud thud came after that, then a bang. Why did all these sounds seem so familiar? "Hhhh," his breathing hitched. "Aaa!" It was coming to him now.

"Kiba!?"

It came! Shit!

_How many times is this gonna happen to us_? Grabbing his friend's short strands of hair, Kiba let go reaching for a better grip from the pony tail at the back of his head. "Tsu..." he moaned. "Tsume stop, my dad's back."

The tanned teen raised a finger requesting one more minute.

"What are you barking about dog?" The man's voice was still downstairs. "You wanna go out? Is that what you want?" The front door was opened, then slammed again. The next thing he heard was the stairs.

"Kiba?" His father said walking into the bedroom.

The two boys were laying down on the bed watching what looked like a cartoon, it could have been a commercial for all they knew. As long as there cover wasn't blown, they would try their best to stay calm so not to give themselves away.

"Yeah dad?" He squeaked.

"What the hell is that smell?"

"Do you feel the heat outside? It's a killer."

Quent seemed not to believe them but whatever. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Watching tv. Trying to stay cool." Kiba replied. "What do you think."

"We were outside all morning chasing that idiot Darcia around." Tsume covered. "He had it coming Mr. Yaiden."

The man laughed at that. He loved knowing that his son could fight. "Good good. Did you catch up with him?"

"Yeah," Kiba explained. "That's why we're so tired and sweaty."

"Soda's in the freezer." Quent said lazily.

"Where were you?"

"None of your damned business boy," His father tugged the knob closing the door with his departure. "You two keep it down in there, I'm gonna take a shower and try to get some sleep."

"Okay Dad."

When his feet were gone from the door, Tsume hurried over to it turning the lock. "Now, where were we."

"I think I'm up for another round." Kiba smirks.

It was like that for days. When one parent was gone they would meet at that person's house then the two would masturbate one each other for what felt like hours on end. It was on one particular day Kiba accidentally spoke Tsume's name when they went solo that the tanned teen knew something was up. This wasn't just two friends playing around, it was serious. At least, in Kiba's eyes it was.

The two lay beside each other in Kiba's bedroom, panting. The brunet began to laugh.

"I know," Tsume said as though he were reading his friend's thoughts. "I think I'm pretty much screwed as far as getting together with a girl."

"I... think I always have been."

"Hahaha, does that mean you're gay?"

"I guess so."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" His tone became serious.

Kiba turned to look at the albino haired teen. He never noticed how much Tsume meant to him until they started fooling around with each other. "I didn't want you to hate me."

That made Tsume laugh. "I would never hate you, besides, if you'd have just told me I would have went along with you. Where one goes we both go." He held up his fist.

Kiba tapped his to it. He had forgotten about that silly rule they made up when they were younger. "So does this mean..."

"Sure, why not. Besides... I like you."

"Me too."

"And since we're both of prime age... I think we're ready for the real thing."

"The real thing, huh?" Kiba thought about that. Yeah, he was ready. And with the way he's feeling now... He couldn't wait to do it.

000

Commentary: Now I'm embarrassed. It's all so familiar lol!


	5. Come Closer

The next morning during breakfast Kiba sliced another piece of banana into his oatmeal. He hates oatmeal, but he figured he could stomach it if there were a few pieces of fruit with it. Quent is sitting across from him looking through the morning paper. He's quiet for whatever reason, but that's alright with his son. Last thing Kiba wants to do is get the man going... which is strange considering what his mouth decides to say next.

"Dad...?"

The paper rustles a bit to show Kiba that he's listening.

"...Mom, right,"

"What about her?" His tone was biting.

"It's nothing bad!" He waved a hand to quickly dismiss his father's rage. "I just... wanted to know if she were the only person you dated- that's all."

Smiling, Quent lowered his paper putting his full, completely unwanted by Kiba, attention on his son. "Weelll now, here's a subject to talk about." His smile grew broader as he spoke. "There a girl out there that caught your eye, but you want a little fling on the side."

"No." Says Kiba in a flat tone. "I was just curious about you, that's all."

"Uh huh... Well _no_, your mother wasn't the only woman I've been with."

That was a relief. Kiba relaxed his shoulders a bit. Last thing he wanted was to ask this question and know that his father was talking about his mother. The image could leave scars. "So... How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Thinking about having a one night stand?" He picked up his paper again, clearing his throat. "Heh heh, I don't have any problems with that."

"Can we please stop talking about me for a minute."

"Well what's with all the damned questions then? Unless you're just interested in hearing about my sex life, in which case, I think you're sick boy."

This was getting him nowhere fast. Better just get it out there. "What I'm asking is 'how old were you' so that if I wanted to... you know- have sex- you wouldn't flip out on me and give me some big lecture."

"Oh." He returned his paper to his gaze having lost interest in what the boy was saying. "I was fourteen."

Kiba had to regurgitate his bite hearing that one. He bent over the table hacking up bits of oats that no longer- if they had in the first place- resembled food. "Fourteen! You were fourteen!? Who was it?! What girl would be that despere-?"

"Watch it boy!" Quent snaps.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... fourteen!?" He shakes his head, disbelief covering his every feature. "Who thinks about sex at that age?"

"It was the old times, back when kids were curious and didn't have much parental attention." He shrugs. "So what."

Kiba was speechless. I mean really, what girl much less human would let his father have sex with them at that age? Or any age- his mother excluded.

"Her name is Ayame... she was beautiful... big brown eyes, cute smile-..."

"Daaad." Groans the teen.

"A great butt... heh heh, you could get lost holding an ass like that."

"Dad!"

Quent flicked a hand at him. "Come on, what's your girl's name?"

"Girl?"

"The girl you wanna nail. What's her name?"

"Shizume." A lie.

Quent seemed to take that in. "Pretty name. She cute?"

"Yeah... She's a real... babe."

Quent laughed before returning to his paper. "There are condoms in my room, in the dresser, you take two."

Kiba felt the air rush out of him from nausea. He did NOT want to know why his father would still have condoms or if it would fit him.

"I wonder what ever happened to that girl...?" The man seemed to be in his own little world now. "Did I mention she was older than me, three years... Her knockers were out to here." He motioned with his hands spreading forward. Then he grins cheekily. "Bet you didn't know your old man was such a looker back then. Heh, I'd give a kid like you a run for his mommy."

"Sure." He practically bowed his head into his breakfast.

"Actually, I'm glad that you brought the subject up." For whatever reason, Quent wasn't gonna let this go. "I've never seen you with any girls a day in my damn life."

"You aren't always home."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Whenever I call Hamada's house, I'm hoping that one day that skank of a mother he has will say 'Kiba isn't here and he hasn't come by', but unlike some lucky parents, my son is actually where he says he'll be."

Kiba raised his head, a brow following its actions. "And that's a problem?"

"Fuck yeah it's a problem!" He slammed the paper to the table. "Boys your age should be sneaking around behind my back not fucking around with your dumbass friend."

Kiba nearly choked on his breakfast for the second time that morning. Maybe it was time to call it quits on eating.

"I was beginning to think you were a damned queer."

Thankfully the phone chose that time to ring. Kiba jumped from the table and practically flew into the living room to answer it. "Yeah, I can come!" He was quiet a moment. "Right now is perfect!" Hanging up, he hurried to the door. "I'm going out now!" The door slammed shut seconds after that.

"Teenagers." Sliding the boy's bowl over to him, he pushed away the spit back food deciding to finish what his son didn't want.

...

Tsume tilts his head back, laughing heartily over what Kiba's telling him. It's beginning to wear on the Yaiden boy's nerves.

"Tsume, it's not funny."

"Are you kidding me?" He wipes a tear. "I thought I'd die laughing when he mentioned that _ass holding_ thing." The tanned boy laughed a bit more. "And what did he call her boobs? _Knockers_?"

Kiba shoved his friend on the shoulder. Why couldn't he have chosen someone else to explore these new feelings with? _Maybe Darcia was right_. _There goes that urge to commit suicide again._ Frowning, his eyes softened a bit. Kiba reached out a hand touching Tsume's back. "Let's talk about something else, huh?"

"Like what?" His golden eyes flirted with Kiba's a moment.

"I don't know... _anything_."

They were silent a moment. The two boys were walking along the street as they spoke; Ao following beside them as he tagged along with his master. The sky was somewhat blotted with dark clouds alerting you that eventually it would rain. Neither of them had an umbrella, it wasn't really important. Regardless the weather, though, the air remains sticky and hot.

"My dad called last night." Tsume mentions as though he dropped the words on accident.

"What did he say?"

"He asked where Mom was... they talked... next thing I know she's going on about how she has a date with him."

"That's great! Do you think they're gonna get back together?"

"Are you shitting me? Again with this?" Tsume bit his tongue. "Whenever my parents actually wanna be in the same room together it's usually bad news for me... Remember?"

"Maybe not this time." Kiba remained optimistic.

"Stop hunting for paradise, yours or mine."

Tsume didn't care what his friend thought. He knew the truth. They were either gonna ship him off somewhere, or they were gonna nail him for drinking and smoking. You never know what your parents know about you until they decide to bring it up. But at least they'll never know the BIG secret about his... well, whatever it is that he and Kiba are doing.

The two sit down on a near by bench, not as close as they'd like to be, but not as far as they usually are. Just enough apart so that their fingers could linger together behind the bench out of eye shot. Kiba smirked but quickly turned it off. Last thing he needed was for his horny little friend to get any ideas of bushes and parks full of passersby. But Tsume, being Tsume, was already a step ahead of him, smirk or not.

"No Tsume!" Kiba put out a hand to stop the horn-dog from scooting closer to him.

"Come ooon, it'll look like we're just whispering to each other," he cooed.

"Ha! In whose eyes?"

"Anybodies... Couldn't we just go to your house if we're gonna fool around?"

Tsume shook his head. His lips plant little kisses along Kiba's jaw as he listens to the brunet trying to get out of making a public scene. The dog wanders indifferently back and forth as if it were pacing away the time the two of them would be joined together.

"Come on Kiba..." His fingers walk lazily along the boys crotch. Tsume's finger traced up and down the zipper.

Kiba shuddered under the slight vibration from the action; it's pressed right against his bulge_. Hm? Maybe it __**would**__ be kind of kinky to do something out here_. He parts his lips letting Tsume trace his tongue around the outside before going in. _And anyway, anyone against gays would take one look at us and reconsider_.

The heated male spread his legs a bit more when the albino could take the zipper down and began to stroke him beneath his boxers. Resting his head to Tsume's shoulder Kiba let out a moan.

"Deeper." His eyes tighten shut.

A low laugh dances in his ear as Tsume moves his hand between his friend's boxers. But as luck would have it, a storm did creep up. Nearly out of nowhere since the two had taken their eyes from the sky. The down pour soaked them both as they scrambled to their feet; Kiba readjusting his clothes while Tsume looked up into the rain silently cursing the sky. Once settled into his boxers, painfully, but settled in; Kiba looked to Tsume.

"At least we have tonight!" He called over the storm. "My dad's still going out! The place will be all ours!"

Tsume looked down at him as though he had no clue what his friend was talking about, that or he couldn't really hear him to well over the thunderous rain.

Taking a step closer to him, Kiba smirks. "We can do it anywhere!"

Grinning, Tsume leaned over kissing Kiba on the lips. "I have to go home! My mom is gonna chew my head off for leaving the bathroom a mess!"

"That's encoura-..." Thunder ate the rest of his words.

"What?!"

"I said that's encouraging!"

Popping his friend over the head, Tsume waved a hand before dashing off towards his block. Kiba looked after him a moment, then grabbed his dogs collar and trotted off for home before the two of them got too wet.

"I'm Home!" Kiba shook his clothes off onto the floor. Stepping out of them which, in his house as long as you plan on getting a towel, was okay. "Dad! Phone!" There was silence. That was odd, he hadn't been out with Tsume that long, his father should still be at home. No matter, the phone was trying its hardest to get his attention so why not give it. Picking up the receiver he answers with a dry. "Hello?"

It was quiet.

"Hello?" He tried again. Still it was quiet. "If no one is there, I'm hanging up."

"Can you believe it." A monotone voice says finally just as the phone was removed from Kiba's ear. As usual, that could only be the annoying habit of one person. Darcia.

"What do you want- and where the hell is my wallet?"

"It's about Serena... We got the test done- and don't worry so much about material things, I'll give your dumb wallet back tomorrow."

"It's not so much the wallet but the money you took from it." Kiba's tone was leaning somewhere towards cruel tolerance. After all, things like this went on in these necks of the woods so why make such a fuss.

Darcia chuckled a bit. "Don't worry cry baby, I plan on paying you back."

"Good. And sooner than later."

"Yeah yeah..." They were silent a moment. "Well..." Darcia breaks the talk less moment first.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me how the test went?"

"How did it go?"

"Kid ain't mine."

He could almost hear the other male's smile from his end of the phone. "That's good. Does that mean you're kicking her to the curb?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe... But who knows."

Kiba felt a chill up his spine. He really needed to get dry. "Listen I have to-..."

"So what's going on with you and Shinta?"

"Oh, things are fine... I told him we'd just be friends."

"Uh huh, you like Tsume don't you, Kiba?"

His eyes widen. "What makes you say that?"

"Your _friend's_ name was Keiji."

_Damn_! "I..."

Darcia wasn't listening to whatever lame brain excuse Kiba was trying to cook up. Regardless rumors, he wasn't as dumb as people made him out to be. "Hey, it's cool. I won't tell anyone."

Rolling his eyes, Kiba knew what was coming. "Name your price."

"Nothing... _seriously_... I think it's kind of... _cute_."

This was different. Usually Darcia was the first to cry out 'eeeuuuwww' when he sees two guys kissing. So what's with the about face all of a sudden. "You do?"

"Sure! And hey, if you're ever in my neck of the woods-... Kiba?"

He hung up on him. He didn't have time to make special request for people. After all, he was sure that Tsume was the only guy for him. Maybe Darcia could make him stand at attention but Tsume was really the only one to give him more than that.

Shivering, he turned to the source of the little spats of water landing on his back. The dog just gave his self a good shaking before walking into the kitchen for his food dish. "Nice." Walking to the stairs Kiba climbed them two at a time until he reached the top. Snagging a towel from the bathroom he wraps it around his waist then enters his bedroom. He trembles for a different reason than cold as he remembers some of the things he and Tsume have done in his room.

Tonight would almost kill him, surely, as he has never been more excited in his whole life. He's certainly never wanted anything this badly before. He wondered, a moment, what it would be like to have something shoved there. It would hurt... It had to hurt... After all, he's seen Tsume naked and it was... well it was gonna hurt, definitely.

Drying his self, he decides to just leave on his pajamas and 'slum it'. That's what he has dubbed spending the day in night clothes. Maybe he would just sit in his room and watch a movie, wait until Tsume calls- or when he can call him so that he could come over and they can get down to...

_How am I gonna do it if I can't even think it_. He wonders absently.

Hopping onto his bed, he turns on the television then flips through the channels. There of course was nothing on. So, deciding to just press any two buttons down, he falls on a cartoon station. A few hours of mindless anime wouldn't hurt him. Kiba went from sitting, to laying down on his stomach then on his back, leaning over the edge of the bed upside down until he was once again sitting up at the top of the bed.

Looking at the clock on the wall, restlessly he frowns. _2:00_. Slipping off the bed, he checked out his window. _What the hell am I waiting around for. If Dad left already why not get it over with._ The phone was nearly crushed in his grip as he dialed Tsume on the speed dail then awaited his answer.

"What?" A bitter voice spoke. He must think it's someone else.

"Tsume, are you ready to come over?"

"What about the slave driver?"

"He went out already. So come on, we might not have much time left." He could hear movement from his friend's end.

"I'm on my way." Dial tone.

...

The two shed their clothes like their bodies weren't strong enough to hold them up anymore and seconds later they were plastered to the Yaiden boy's bed, grinding their hips, panting like a couple of dogs in serious heat. They had to agree that it was really cool the way the headboard beat against the wall like they'd seen in all the porno's they've watched. It felt... believable.

Their positions switched from Tsume on top to Kiba on the bottom and vice versa, the two wound up on their sides before the big question popped into mind. "I want you to do it." Tsume says.

"You do?" He pants hard. "Are you sure... because you could do me if you want to."

"Yeah... I figure... if shit happens," he shrugs. "You're more likely to get into worse shit than me."

Couldn't argue with that. "Roll over." Kiba instructs moving onto his hands and knees.

Tsume complied doing the same. He had to admit he was a little nervous, and with the way his heart was beating he wasn't so sure that his decision to be on the bottom was the best choice of action. Kiba leaned over his back and pressed a kiss to the tanned male's cheek.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"Ha. Just do it." Arrogance written in his voice though his eyes said 'thanks'.

Rubbing a good amount lubricant into his palms- they found some beside the condoms- then he stroked himself thoroughly until he was coated with the smooth liquid. Positioning his member to Tsume's entrance he began to move in.

"Aaa," Tsume half cried out in pain mixed with a bit of pleasure.

"Goddammit!" A voice by the door yelled.


	6. Princess Kiba

Quent stepped out of the shower wrapping a firmly around his waist, as he dried his hair with another. He needed that shower in the worst way; work was killing him! And now, he had to take some stupid trip someplace. At least he could be sure his dope of a son would be safe and what not. Speaking of his idiot son, what the hell was he doing in that room of his? There was an annoying banging on the wall for what had to have been twenty something minutes. He first wanted to bang back but then something dawned on him, what that sound was. It could only be one thing.

"Heh heeh, that son of mine." Shaking his head, he started to dress. _That boy was asking so many damned questions because he wanted to bring someone over here_. As he yanks out a pair of boxers the condoms in the drawer were tugged free with them. "That damn brat. What's he trying to do, get her pregnant?" Swiping up one of the packets, he strolled down the hall. _"I'll just slip it under the door, maybe they didn't do anything yet and he'll see it._

"Roll over." He heard his son through the door. That raised a brow.

It was quiet a moment, then he heard it... a moan. A _masculine_ moan that wasn't his son.

Shoving the unlocked door open he saw a sight that made him sick on contact. But the only thing he could say was. "Goddammit!"

The sexual deviants looked like deer caught in headlights. Eyes big as saucers, mouths dropped; they couldn't believe that Quent was home! Not to mention standing right there in Kiba's doorway. At first, after the initial swear, it was quiet. Then, with the hardest gripping of the door knob his father could muster, he pulled it shut as he says...

"Get your asses dressed then come downstairs." The door slams. "You've got three minutes." Quent yells from the other side. His foots steps are heard a bit after that in his departure.

Tch." Scoffs the Hamada child. "Who needs three minutes to get dressed."

Kiba slid away carefully. Wetting his mouth, he then drops to the floor to gather his clothes. He's never seen that look in his father's eyes before. He knew that, at best, he wouldn't be able to hold a thought longer than 2 seconds after today, because his father was going to slam a hammer into his head. But that was just for him, Kiba didn't know what Quent planned to do to poor Tsume.

"I'll take the blame for everything." He slides a leg into his pants. Tsume remained on the bed, he seemed to be recovering or something. "You should just get dressed and go out the window."

"No, thanks." Tsume sits up. "If you're gonna get chewed out, I might as well get chewed out with you... Hand me my pants."

After three minutes- well, two minutes because they were too afraid to waste anymore time going over a story to tell, the frightened pair walked down the stairs. Their heads are lowered, and they both look as guilty as a cat in a fish market.

Quent glared at them. First Tsume then his son. "Hamada, get out!"

"But dad!?"

"Get out!"

Tsume looked at the man, trying to hold his ground, but one sharp growl from Quent made him bolt for the door. "Later Kiba."

"There isn't gonna be a damned later..." Turning to his son, Quent stomped over to him. "Shizume, huh?" He grips his son's shoulder. "Get your ass back upstairs and pack, you're leaving."

"Huh?" Spinning on his heels to watch his father leave for the kitchen, Kiba began to follow after him until Quent turned around.

"Damn it, boy! Move!"

"Yes sir." Rushing upstairs he slams the door once in his bedroom.

For a bit he wonders if he could just lock himself in. He didn't want to be shipped away. He would... he would **run away** before that happens, yeah. That would show his father. But even Kiba knew that that was a dumb idea and Quent would basically have no son, because he would kill him.

_Dammit, this is all my fault. I should have checked the house first._ Kiba clenched his fist, trying to get a little pain to settle his shaking nerves. _If I'm good, maybe he'll change his mind about shipping me away... I mean, how long has he been planning this? How long did he think I'd fly right before he had to ship me to some military school like a bad seed that needed some dickhead yelling at him all day._ His eyes scanned the room, spotting his suit case peeking at him from the closet like it wanted to be used, Kiba strolled over to it yanking it free. _Just play along, make it look like I'm listening then when things calm down I can talk to him about it._

First he folded up some jeans that he wanted to take. A couple shirts that were ok to wear a lot, then a pair of socks, boxers and a couple candy bars. You never know, they may deprive him of real food. Closing the suit case, he leaves it in his room on the bed then totters downstairs to the kitchen.

"You packed, boy?" Asked Quent when his son entered the kitchen.

"Yeah... I packed." He sits at the table, thumbs twiddling. Kiba watches as his father makes a sandwich for lunch; figuring that he's well distracted he decides to speak up. "More male male fucking goes on in a military school than in your own home." He swallows his nerves. "So... if you think that I won't be this way anymore than you're wrong. I'll leave and come back _more_ gay." His fist bangs the table.

Quent mumbled something incoherent, but continued making his sandwich. Once done, he cleaned his things up and sat down at the table to eat.

Kiba knew this was the calm before the storm. His dad probably wants to gather his strength so that his whacking arm is ripe for the pounding. _Great._ Pouting, he stands. _Might as well gather my strength for the blow._ Taking out the lunch meats and cheese, Kiba makes his self a sandwich as well, then sits down at the table to eat it. Two can play at this quiet game.

Once Quent was done with his lunch, he folded his hands together like a pyramid and he looked at his son. Clearing his throat rather loudly, he stares Kiba straight in the eye. "First of all you watch your damn mouth when your speaking to your father, secondly, I'm not sending you to military school. Do you know how much that shit cost?"

Kiba could only blink at that.

"Third, I have a business trip that I need to go on and thanks to your little _display_ back there, you're going to your Aunt's house for supervision."

"What?"

"Did I say you could speak?"

Kiba was going to say something else but chose to stay silent.

"I made the arrangements last week, so you're going. Cher already knows and she fixed up the guest room for you."

"But... Aunt Cher lives in Sweden! I don't speak Swedish..."

Quent gave the boy another look that told him to be quiet and listen. "Consider it a culture shock. Maybe you'll learn something for a change, instead of where the fuck to stick it."

_I'll tell you where to stick it_. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"What did I say about that damned mouth?" Standing, Quent cleared his plate then heads for the living room. "We're leaving after dinner. So _princess_, you'd better say your good bye's within that time, because the two of you won't see each other for a while."

Kiba sat there... mouth agape in pure shock. How could his father do this to him? Just when he found out about himself, and Tsume! Just when... _Fuck!_

Leaving the table, Kiba wandered upstairs to continue packing. He planned to call Tsume shortly after that.

0 0 0

"So what did he say?" Asked Tsume in a low tone. His mother is at home and he didn't want her over hearing as he spoke to Kiba about what happened earlier. "Did your old man give you a concussion or anything?"

"You almost sound like you want him to." Kiba replied.

His voice is equally low, though, not because he thinks his father may be listening, after all, he is the one who said to call Tsume; Kiba was quiet because he was thinking of his next plan of action. He does not want to go to Europe by any means necessary. He would cry if he had to... No. That's too extreme, he'll just stick with the usual fit.

"No. I'm just saying it sounds better than sending you to military camp or somewhere."

"I'm not going to military school. Get this," he glances cautiously at his open door then back at the wall. "He's sending me to Sweden."

"Sweden?!" Tsume was just as shocked as Kiba had been when he found out. "What the hell is in Sweden?"

"How the hell should I know... But I'm going." Shrugging impassively, he frowns. "My aunt's there... I guess, in a way, I should have seen this coming. I got a call from her a couple weeks back and she was so cheerful about me seeing my idiot cousin."

"God, I hate relatives."

"Me too. Especially foreign ones; couldn't she have just stayed in Japan like normal women who wanna get married? No," he shakes his head, his brown mess of a do shifts back and forth across his forehead. "She has to go out and find herself a foreigner to wanna take her home with him."

"I didn't even know your dad and her were talking to each other anymore."

"They are- barely... I wish they still weren't, though."

They were silent a minute. They knew they wanted to say their goodbye's but neither wanted to go first.

"They weren't married you know."

"Who?"

"My aunt and who ever this guy is that's my uncle."

Tsume made a sound to indicate that he was listening and was also glad that the uncomfortable silence was over. Kiba went on.

"He knocked her up and left for some reason, a while later he comes back and marries her, then "tada" they have a kid." He trailed off.

"I'll miss you, dumbass." Kiba heard the smile in Tsume's voice. And returned it with his own.

"I'll miss you too."

Tsume paused, waiting for Kiba to go on.

"Sorry, I'm too choked up to think of anything."

That made him laugh. "You're nothing but a bottom, Yaiden."

"You offered."

"I was _helping_ you!"

Kiba pulled the phone away, laughing silently, a few wispy sounds came out every now and then. It wasn't fair. His father knew what he was doing; send him away, make him meet foreign people that speak a language he doesn't understand then by chance he would meet some cute little Swedish girl and they would fall in love and screw for all eternity. Yuck!

"Kiba!" His father called from downstairs. "Let's go, boy!"

"I have to go." He tells Tsume. "We're eating dinner then we're out of here."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I'll call you though, as soon as we land."

"You'd better or I'll kick your ass."

Kiba smiled to himself. "Okay." They were quiet a moment, then he whispered. "Goodbye Tsume."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Kiba let out a sigh of... well, he was just sighing for sake or something to keep him from crying. Heading downstairs, he thought once more about a hissy-fit but knew that it would never work. Might as well face the music.

Dinner was quiet. No one wanted to say anything. There wasn't really much to say. But once it was over, Quent was on the cell calling a cab for them. A cab meant that he planned to go with Kiba all the way to Sweden incase the boy found a way out of it without daddy being their to supervise.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Looking out the kitchen window, Kiba expected to see rain drops on the window but the orange sky projected no drops of water. So where was it... Standing, he walked into the living room. First thing he saw through the window was Tsume peeking into the house. He waved a hand at him, gesturing for him to come outside.

The front door opened and no sooner had Kiba closed it behind him did he get scooped into a kiss. When they pulled away for a breath, Tsume planted another kiss to the boy's cheek. "Didn't think I'd let you go without one last kiss to remember me by."

"Hahaha. Not really." He pressed his pale nose to the tanned one before titling his head and kissing him back. "I just..."

The front door pulled open. The two of them felt like this was pretty much the end but Quent merely cleared his throat stepping past them. "I'm glad you're here, girl."

Tsume blinked, confused, then his eyes narrowed as he realized Quent meant him. "Hey I-..."

"I want you to watch Ao while we're gone." He hands the dog's leash over to him with a quick shove. "Here," he began to scribble something on a sheet of paper from his day planner. "is a list," he was speaking slowly and loud as though Tsume were beyond brain dead. "of instructions needed for the dog!" The paper was the next thing shoved into his hand. "Follow them and I might not come back here and kick your ass."

"Ye-.. yes sir."

The cab pulled up. The driver honked his horn.

"Let's go, princess."

The sky was getting darker. It was almost hard to tell if you were still on solid ground or not. As the grass seemed to eat the darkness looking a lot like a black hole in the world. Kiba was gonna miss this place, he was gonna miss Tsume. What the hell is in Sweden anyway? He hands his luggage to his father who holds out a hand to him. Waving one last hand, Kiba climbs into the cab with his father and they're driven away.

"Hn." Looking down at his new charge, Tsume frowns. "I've got a baaad feeling about this Ao." He looks after the cab.


	7. The Unexpected

The ride in the cab was quiet. Sure, Quent was on his cell phone but he was mostly doing a lot of listening rather than talking. Which for Kiba is a good thing. That meant his father had on his listening ears and Kiba has A LOT to say. It was any kid- or teen's best defense when they knew that they were about to take place in a series of horrible events, and this defense was a good old-fashioned: Bitch fest.

The moment they were out of the cab and walking into the airport terminal, Kiba has been complaining. Stating a case that had no real solid ground under it except: Tsume's my boyfriend and I want to get laid. But like any good father, Quent wasn't listening. Or at least it seemed as though he weren't.

_There has to be something I can say that'll get through to him... But what_? Wetting his lips, he stuck his hands in his pockets. Pulling out a handful of cash he waves it at his father. "I'll give you money!" He pleads with a desperate look about him that would have made any other parent think twice before making their sweet and innocent little boy make such a face. But again Quent isn't any other parent.

Snatching the bills from his son's hand, Kiba's father then walked them to the line for bag checks. Recovering from just being robbed Kiba tried again to convince his father of why he should stay in Japan and not be swapped to awful, _horrible_, Sweden.

"Dad... I... I'll clean up the house three times a month... _three_!" He watches out for a patron coming by. "That's like... three more times than it usually gets cleaned..."

Quent at least acknowledged him this time with a laughing scoff.

"So, you can hear me. Than why won't you say anything?" He crosses his arms. "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me now because of who I choose to be?"

Quent's scoff broke into an actual laugh as they walk down the hall that leads to the large white plane with red and black stripes.

_Great, we're closer to the prison bus_. Thinks the miserable brunet as they pass a window. "Dad... Please don't send me away..." Nothing. Grabbing the man's jacket sleeve, he nearly falls on his knees to get his attention. "Pleease don't send me away!"

Giving the flight attendant a show of their tickets, the two walk onto the plane and take their seats. There's still time!

"Daaad... listen to me..."

Quent went to cover his ears but Kiba grabbed at the man's right arm tugging it.

"No matter how long I'm gone, no matter what cute girls are wandering around Sweden, I will NEVER like any of them. I'm not straight! Are you listening to me!?"

"Dammit do you ever turn off!?" Snaps the usually self enraged man. He had reached his breaking point. And for a moment Kiba smiled; maybe he was gonna stay after all. But Quent threw him a curve ball that he never saw coming. "I don't give two shits," the man begins to shout until everyone is looking at them. "That I have a GAY SON!"

There are whispers now as the people glare at Kiba with curiosity, tired boredom or anger filled eyes. While others looked at Quent, mostly just for making so much noise. It was so embarrassing that Kiba had to slide down in his seat.

"Don't slouch princess, you wanted my attention, you wanted to keep telling me you're queer. Now you've got it." Leaning an arm on the arm rest of the chair, Quent flutters his lashes with an adoring look in his eyes. "So honey, tell me more about why you can't go."

"Uh... I um..." Kiba's blue eyes dart to the people on the plane who are now staring at him outright, waiting to hear what the boy was going to say.

"You put on a show all the way in here, and now that we've got a crowd you get stage fright?" Quent continues to mock and tease the teen.

Kiba doesn't like it one bit. His father has been cruel at times but this was just... _mean_. Staring at his son a bit longer, Quent finally gave up on getting any more lip, and he straightened up in his seat. As if his father ran the momentum of the plane everyone else looked away as well. It made Kiba relax a bit, maybe now he could talk to his father without the whole world listening.

"Dad, I like Tsume in that way... and I wanna be with him... You're just gonna have to accept that." He shakes his head. "When I get back from this trip, I'm going right back to him. Nothing will change; I'll still be your _gay_ son." Sitting back in his seat with crossed arms, the dishearted teen followed it up with. "You can hate me all you want."

"Listen princess," he clears his throat rather loudly. His father does that a lot, Kiba noticed, whenever he's about to say something smart. Guess the big ignorance is getting caught in his throat. "You think if I cared about your being a fairy you'd be on this plane right now?"

"What do you mean...?"

"By now you'd of been beaten to a pulp, I will have said you shamed your mother's memory and me then threw your little ass out on the street." Replies the man. "That's what I mean."

Kiba blinked in silence, confusion written clear across his face. "But, you're sending me away."

"Because of my-... Don't you ever fucking listen to me?" Quents eyes close now. That's his 'now I'm really mad' posture. "I have a business trip to go on. Whether I caught you tubing your, goddamned, boyfriend or not you'd be going."

"So... you don't care that... I'm gay?"

"No, I don't caaaare." He mocks.

"Then... why'd you throw Tsume out?"

Shrugging he replies. "Because I don't like him."

It was as though Kiba were hit by a bus without being anywhere near a street. "You don't like him?"

"I think that boy is a pain in the ass, and I'll bet you he's the one that got you to start smoking last year."

"You.. knew about that?"

"I knew about every thing you two idiots were up to. Why do you think I kept glaring at you when you walked in the damn house."

"I thought you just had a staring problem."

It grew uncomfortably silent. Kiba was soaking up all he learned in those three, maybe, five minutes. _He doesn't care that I'm gay... He hates Tsume, but... he doesn't care. That means we can be together!_ His smile almost shown through his pensive face, but he remained stone faced in thought on the outside, at least, until he heard his father laughing.

**[All passengers please fasten your seat belts as the plane is about to take off.]**

"I gotta admit though, it made me smile to see _you_ on that jackass instead of the other way around." He chuckles a bit more. "Thought for sure a little princess like you would be on his back."

"Daad!" Kiba glared daggers at the man. Bad enough he hates his boyfriend, but now he's gonna make fun of him by saying he looks like a bottom!

"You deserve it for acting like an idiot on the way in." His father says. "You'll be spending a month with your Aunt and you're gonna like it."

"Yes sir."

"You be nice to Toboe, you know the boy has a bastard father don't make it worse for him by being a smart ass." Clearing his throat for what had to be the fifth time that evening he says, "and as for your uncle... Treat him like shit."

Snickering, Kiba mimics his father, closing his eyes. "Okay." They're silent a moment. "Hey dad?"

"What?"

He seems too tired to bother but Kiba has to get this off his chest, or he'll never hear the end of it. "Could you lay off the princess thing?"

"Not a chance."

Groaning, Kiba closed his eyes again with a pout on his face. _This is gonna be a long two days._

0 0 0

**Stockholm Sweden.** The beautiful scenery, the fresh smelling air, the lovely people on the nicely swept and washed streets. Yeah a person could grow old and die in a place like this. Kiba especially liked the idea of dying right about now as he _still_ does not wanna be here. Watching all the passing shops and stores pass by out the cab window, Kiba took relief in seeing a McDonalds go by.

_At least I won't starve to death._ He almost reached for the money he had in his pocket when he realized that his father had confiscated it from him. But on the plus side, his father exchanged it into European money for him. Now if he could just get it back. _I wonder how much McDonalds cost here, cause I'm gonna need enough money to last me a month. Maybe I should settle for buying a plane ticket back._ "Um.."

"Can you believe that? There's eight deli's in one area of the city. What the hell kinda place is this?"

Narrowing his eyes at the man, Kiba pouts. _Yeah, you can say that. You don't have to live here for a month._ Reaching for his father's jacket pocket, he jerked his hands back when the man went for said pocket himself. "Here boy." He hands over a wallet. "There's enough money to last you a while, so don't fuck it up buying dumb shit."

"I won't." He snaps up the brown leather money holder.

"Remember what I told you."

"I will."

The cabby looks them over not understanding a word the two of them are saying. Kiba notices this and wonders if this is what it will be like when he gets to his aunt's. Nothing but communication problems. Sure she and Toboe speak Japanese, but what about his new uncle? Will he need a translator for when the man talks to him? What if he thinks it's rude of Kiba to ignore him.

"Any chance of us turning around and bolting back to Japan?"

Quents glare said, 'shut the fuck up' and that was the end of it.

_You could at least let me call Tsume with your phone._ He grouches.

The cabby begins to slow next to a large house. The house is very tall: three stories, possibly, creme colored paint job with French shutters that are a rich burgundy. The house also has a burgundy framing at the top of it within the triangle that makes the top of the house into a point. It twists and loops in a water like fashion. Also, the house was laced with dead rose bushes due to the cold, but the lawn remained a lushes green color.

Kiba was a little nippy, now that he thought about it, even inside the warm cab; the hairs on his arms are standing on end just thinking about going outside. But when the cab completely stopped moving, reality sunk in and he knew life was over.

"Looks like this is the place." Quent leaned over the seat to look out Kiba's window. He can't help but notice that his father has chosen to wear a jacket on this little trip of theirs and failed to mention that he himself will need one.

_Asshole._ Thinks the doomed teen. Turning his attention back out the window, he fears what lurks inside the beautiful home.

Patting his son's shoulder to get his attention, Quent slips from the cab to get their bags. The cabby watched them hoping that the foreigners don't decide to run for the hills and not pay him the fair. But, after snatching their bags from the back seat, the Japanese man strolls over to the front window dropping a few bills on the man's lap. Counting out the money, he smiles at the man, then drives away.

Kiba remained outside. Last thing he wanted was to go in the house alone and unarmed.

"Let's go boy, you shit yourself or something?" Pushing his son on the back, he continues by. "Move."

"I see them! I see them!" A voice calls from beyond the house.

_And they were watching us the whole time from the window... great._ He just now sees the curtain move back over the large window. Taking a few deep breathes he tries calming his self down. _I can do this... I can do this... I just have to find something that keeps me happy and this vacation won't be so bad._ Thinking back, maybe he'd prefer it if his father was mad at him. Swear a little, smack him around then throw him out. Not bad at all he'd say.

The front door opened before either he or Quent could knock on it and there before them stood the loving family of three. Aunt Cher, cousin Toboe and... whatever the hell this guys name is. But the thing that made father and son's jaw drop was not the gorgeous interior of the home, but the fact that his once brunette and lovely aunt was now a lovely blonde!

His father, never being one to just shut up and roll with it, spoke up. "What the hell you do to your hair woman!?"

Narrowing her eyes at her brother, she replies. "What business is it of yours, Quent?" Looking at Kiba; who has a half-pint boy tugging at his clothes while looking him over, she asked with a light touch to his shoulder with her hand. "Do you like it, Kiba? It's really fresh isn't it."

"I..."

The blond man next to his aunt blinked, confused at what he had said. He was like a sad little, harmless alien among humans that paid him no mind at all.

"Oooh! I knew you would." Grabbing his face. "Look at him, he's so cute!"

Aunt Cher is his father's female counter part, only difference is she treats Kiba like a prince while her brother takes all the mock and insults. It's things like that, that make you love family.

"Are you cold?" The blond man speaks up in tight English.

Kiba has only been shuddering since he left the cab and yet they're all standing outside like it's freaking summer- which it is. So why the hell is it so cold here?

"Huh?" His father says, his own English coming out. His father speaks perfect English. Kiba's is not so great. "Weell, the old man finally speaks."

"Oh, this is Hubb by the way." Cher says to Kiba.

"K-kon'nichi wa." He says with a hand out.

Kiba shakes the man's hand. "Hello."

This time is was Kiba's turn to be gawked at. His English is a lot lighter than his normal tone, and it was positively adorable!

"Oh," Hubb let out a breath. "You speak English?"

"Just little bits." Says Kiba.

"Cool!" Shouts his little cousin.

Everyone smiled at the boy and his youthful antics. But Kiba just thought the weird kid was annoying.

"So, where's Toboe? I thought he would come see me."

"He's standing right here." Says Cher.

"Him? Isn't Toboe younger?"

Everyone laughed at that but Toboe didn't think it was so funny.

"I guess he would look rather different, after all, you two met when he wasn't even old enough to use the bathroom without me coming in for the follow up." She makes a gesture with her hand like she's helping a small child wipe theirself after making a doodie.

"Moom!?"

_Yup, she's definitely my Dad's sister. Embarrass your kid and praise another_. Thinks Kiba. He almost felt kind of bad for the little squirt. Not even Quent would say something like that to other people. Which is why it was no real surprise to Kiba why his father would choose to say this,

"That's nothing," thumbing toward his son. "This one's a goddamned queer."

"Kiba, you're gay?" Cher asks looking at him differently. Looking to Quent who was snickering, she reached for her nephew's face giving it a shake. "The things they teach these kids now a days." Smiling at him. "But you're still cute as a button."

"And still cold as an ice cube." He pulls his face away.

"Oh, right. Come in, come in." She moves aside. "Drop your things anywhere, Toboe will bring them to your bedroom."

"Mom made hot chocolate for you guys." Toboe was saying while hoisting his cousin's suitcase under his arm. "It's in the kitchen, I'll show you."

"Cher, I'd hate to say smart ass things and run but," he shows her his watch. "You owe me a ride to the airport. Let's go woman."

"Right." She grabs her jacket from a hook beside the door. "Come on Hubb, you know where the airport is better than me." She says in Swedish.

"Let me get my coat." Replied the man as his first normal sentence since his wife's brother and kid have shown up.

"And the two of you can get better acquainted on the ride over." Craning her neck so that the two in the kitchen could hear her she shouts. "Toboe, make your cousin feel welcomed, I'm gonna take your uncle to the airport with Daddy, okay?"

"Yes mom!" A faint voice replied from beyond the kitchen.

"He's a gem but a little slow. Come on boys."

The front door closes leaving the two boys alone.

0 0 0

Commentary: I wanna make it clear I looooove Sweden and it's lovely people. I'm not picking on anyone just doing a story. My best friend is Swedish and she would agree lol. That being said... Now the real story starts. I think I need to change the pairing because I couldn't use Kiba's name twice to make pairing B with Toboe. So, that being said don't freak out.


	8. Everybody Gets A Turn

The kitchen, Kiba muses, is the nicest part he's seen so far. From the living room with all its little statuettes and figurines, not to mention the old furniture which gave it a surprisingly cozy feeling. Kiba found the kitchen to be best. Mostly because of the color of the walls. A luke-warm blue. The kitchen table is wooden and painted white with a matching set of chairs that are seated with a floral cushion for comfort. The table at his house is nothing like this, in fact, the whole kitchen is nothing like this one.

A low tapping called Kiba's attention away from admiring the mini bar in the center of the kitchen, and he sees his cousin tapping the side of a silver tea kettle.

"It's still pretty hot," he turns with a smile as bright as the sun after the clouds parted from a particularly rainy day. "You want some cocoa?"

_Cocoa?_ He was unsure of what that was in English. So it would take him a minute to answer. Toboe reached into a thin box that had a mug filled with brown liquid drawn onto it. _Oh!_ "Yeah, sure."

"Ha, awesome!" He cheered as though he'd made it his self and was dying for someone to taste his creation. "You'll like this kind, it's really sweet."

He then moved about the kitchen like a bee on crack and the whole area is littered with flowers to pollinate. First, he grabs two mugs. Next, he gets out a carton of milk. Then he pours the two of them a drink, returns the milk after pouring it into one cup and on his way back from the refrigerator he gets a bucket of some type of long cookie from the cupboard.

Kiba watches him a moment, waiting to see where he would move to next, before taking a seat when his cousin set the mugs down on the counter of the mini bar. Pulling up a stool the Yaiden male looks down into his drink. Across from him, his smiling cousin is watching his every move, obviously waiting on the answer to his comment about it being 'good'. Lifting the mug he blows on it a bit, watching as the steam drifts across the counter to Toboe. Bringing the rim to his lips he takes a sip, quickly swallowing what has to be the thickest thing he's ever drank in his life.

"Well?"

"It's good... A little _rich_ for my taste, but good."

"Wow. You and me are so much alike," he slips down from his stool, spinning it so he doesn't bang his legs on the counter base. "I'll get you some milk to thin it out."

"Thanks."

Tugging open the left door of the stainless steel refrigerator, Toboe grabs the milk and brings it over to the bar. "Hey Kiba?"

"Hm?" Picking up the carton Kiba pours a good amount of milk into his cocoa until it turns a pale color of brown.

Waiting for his cool, full blood, Japanese cousin to finish he asks. "How do you say 'Milk' in Japanese?"

"_Milk_?" He blinks. "Gyuu Nyuu. It means, cow's milk."

Slipping the milk back into the fridge, he returns to his seat in front of Kiba. "Awesome... I'll bet you know everything in Japanese."

_I should think so, I speak it. What an idiot_. Thinks Kiba. As a second thought, he noticed that his cousin has been speaking English since he and his father arrived. Why does he still do it now? "Do you speak any Japanese?"

Toboe licked his mouth; stirring his drink in thought. "Well, I can say some things like, 'Hello' and 'How are you' but..." he shrugs a bony shoulder. "Mom kind of stopped teaching me after she and Dad decided to get married. I don't even hear Japanese unless Mum- I mean, my Mom talks to Uncle Quent." He blushed at his choice of wording, sure that Kiba would laugh if he called his mother, 'Mum', like he usually does.

Kiba seemed not to notice. "So Aunt Cher just tells you to speak Swedish all the time?"

"Not all the time, sometimes we speak English."

"I could have guessed that, yours is a lot better than mine."

That made his day. "You really think so! Cause I think yours is really cool. You've got an accent better than mine." Toboe laughs a second. "I always sound like I've got a stuffy nose."

_Is that his explanation for his voice, I thought puberty just went the other way and made him higher_. Smirking at his private joke, he takes a sip of cocoa to hide his mouth so Toboe wouldn't ask what was so funny.

Bringing the drink down, he sighs. The heat was really comforting and it seemed like he hadn't slept in ages. He can never sleep right sitting up. So on the plane he was awake the entire time.

"Do you still have a dog?" The excitable boy looks around like Ao would just come strolling into the kitchen at mention of his species. "Mom said you have a big dog."

"Yeah, Ao. He's at home with a friend of mine."

"Hm... I guess it wouldn't matter anyway. My Dad's allergic to dog fur."

"Sucks for you, huh."

"Does Ao mean anything?"

"It's blue..." Kiba runs his finger around the rim of the glass. "My Dad named him that because of his eyes."

"Cool. You know, I have a Japanese name- it's Asei- pretty cool, huh?"

"That's awesome." His voice is monotone, almost bored.

Toboe admires him a bit more while he drinks. "It's so cool. What's Tokyo like?"

Shrugging, Kiba sighs again. It seems like he's about to fall asleep at any second. "I wouldn't know, I've never been."

"But, I thought you said-…"

Chuckling out of humor, he shakes his head. "Japan isn't just Tokyo, it's about 47 different cities and a couple islands on the side... I live on an island, Kagoshima."

"What's it like?"

"It's... I don't know, an island." He thinks a bit more. "It's always hot there, not like here. It's practically _freezing_. Is the weather always like this?"

"No. Sometimes it rains a lot." Finishing the last of his cocoa, he then adds. "But mostly the weather is really nice, you just caught us on a cold front."

"Lucky me."

"Hey you wanna see your bedroom. Mum got it all made up for you."

"Sure... I do feel kind of tired."

"Cool." He hops from the stool then trots into the living room, on the way by, he scoops up his cousin's suit case taking it up the stairs. "You're really gonna like it, we use it as one of our guest rooms. And it has the most privacy."

_That's good. Because with the way things are going, I'm gonna need a lot of it_. Shockingly, the heat from the cocoa relaxed his body, so much so that he was beginning to get hard. Last thing he wanted to do was strut around fully erect in front of his young cousin, his aunt and some weird Swedish guy who's supposed to be his uncle.

"Hey Kiba?"

"What?" He rolls his eyes_. Here we go with the twenty questions_.

"How do you say, 'fun' in Japanese?" One step at a time they trudge up the narrow stairs.

"Tanoshii." He's becoming more bored with every word he knows the boy is going to say.

"Than how do you saaayyy?" Turning a corner, he asks. "_Cousin_."

_Why does he ask me like I wouldn't know?_ Rolling his eyes, he replies. "Itoko."

"How about-?"

"Toboe, enough!" Rubbing his eyes, he lowers his voice. He can almost feel the little twirps' sadness.

God, he hates dealing with little kids, that's why he only sticks with people around his own age. It may be 3 years difference but it makes all the difference. With guys his own age there're less apologies and best of all: No crying.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer your many questions right now, I'm feeling a little tired. Okay. Nothing personal."

"Oh... okay." He cheers up again. "I'll show you your room and leave you alone then. My parents'll probably be back by the time you get up."

Walking down the hall, Kiba has little time to glance into the bedrooms when his cousin makes an abrupt halt in front of a room. Stumbling so that he wouldn't crash into him, he hears a chuckle which only annoyed him about the situation more.

"Here we are!" He announced as though Kiba couldn't see that.

"Thanks." Taking the suit case from the scrawny teen's hands, he walks into the room.

It's big! A lot bigger than his own bedroom at home, actually. The walls are colored in the same blue as the kitchen, the carpet is a dark blue and the bed spreads are a soft white with a quilt on top of everything. Eat your heart out, 'Sound of Music'.

"Just let me know if you need anything and I'll-..." The door is closed in his face. "Alright, see you later, cousin Kiba."

When Toboe's foot steps were long gone, Kiba let himself relax a bit more. _And now that my stalker is safely tucked into whatever corner of the house he sleeps in. I can relieve myself_.

Dropping the suit case to the floor, he pops it open and fishes through the clothes for a small, not even really the size of eye drops, bottle of lubricant. He had to get it as small as it came so his father wouldn't find it laying around his bedroom when he was out of the house or somewhere. Not only that, but to be sure that he wouldn't catch on that he ripped the label off, so to the naked eye it really did resemble a bottle of eye drops.

Seeing to it that the door is locked, he then unzipped his jeans dropping them to the bed. He didn't have to worry about his sneakers since he took them off when they first walked in out of force of habit. Sitting on the bed, he squeezes a good amount of liquid into his hands then gets to work. It isn't long before he's laying across the bed, stifling a moan or two as he works his self out of a hard-on. Rolling onto his side so that he can press his mouth into the mattress, he shuts his eyes tight and thinks about the guy back home and what they should have been basking in before his father so rudely interrupted them. Talk about teenage drama.

His strokes become more rapid as his heart and breathing pick up. He can see Tsume so clearly, it's almost like he's right here with him. His warm, wet mouth lowering over his member... Just like... he shot off before he even realized that he was going to. Panting, he let his self calm down before restoring his clothing to the way they once were. From beyond the door he heard his little cousin saying something. It sounded like he may be talking to the TV but he isn't sure. But as tired as he is, he really didn't care, actually.

Fixing his clothes, he grabs a rag that he brought with him and cleaned his self off. Moving his suit case to the floor, he lay down across the bed, zipping up his clothes and buttoning the fly on his jeans. Letting his breathing return to normal, he closes his eyes.

_This bed is really comfy, actually_. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

9 9 9

"He's so cool, Leara! You should see him." Toboe says to his friend over the phone.

"He's really there already?" The girl says. "Toboe, does he have those eyes? You know the ones."

He can imagine his best friend taking her index finger and sliding one eye over to make it a slit. Shaking his head, he rolls his eyes. "It's not like that, he's so cool... I think you should come over and meet him tomorrow, right now he seems too tired to be with people."

"That's okay anyway, because my Mum is making short cakes tonight."

"Save me one for tomorrow."

"I will."

He listens to her speak about her day, although, he really would rather talk about his own. Sure, Kiba wasn't here for very long but he felt like he had gotten so much from him already and he couldn't wait to pass on the cool new words he knows.

"And so Muishi jumped right on papa's head!"

"Yeah that's great Leara, but guess what I know!"

"What?"

"How to say, '_cousin_', in _Japanese_."

"So, what? Your cousin is Japanese, of course he'd call you that."

"Well, actually, I had to ask him. He's speaking English to me-... well, barely. Sometimes he starts speaking Japanese again, and he talks really fast. I can't understand half of it."

"That stinks. But, at least you know some of what he's saying." The girl adds thoughtfully.

"Yeah... Too bad my mum had to stop teaching me- did you know-...?"

"Yes, I know that you spoke it up until you were six. Good for you." Leara was silent a moment; Toboe could tell she is listening to a far off voice. "That's my mum. I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Leara."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone. Toboe does the same.

_Hm? I wonder if Kiba knows how to play video games_...? Cocking his brow, he looks at his bedroom door.

A flash of his wonderful cousin goes through his mind. He's sitting beside him, and the two of them are playing games together, laughing and having a nice time just like cousins are supposed to.

_I hope he isn't still asleep_. Standing, he leaves the room.

It's only been fifteen minutes. Toboe has never been on a plane- at least, he can't remember if he had been, so he knew nothing about jet-lag. But it's his opinion that sleeping off trips only took a little while, maybe four- five minutes.

"Hey Kiba!?" He knocks on the door. "Kiba!?" Tugging at the knob, he frowns that he can't get in. "Hey Kiba, why'd you lock the door?" He knocks again. When there's no answer, he sighs then returns to his bedroom.

"That's funny. Why the heck would Kiba lock me out?" Slumping down on his bed, he looks at the ceiling. "Boring." He declares to no one. "When the heck is that guy gonna wake up?"

The younger teen had been planning things to do with his cousin since he heard that he would be staying with his family for a while. Things like, riding on a Tram so they could sight see, and eating an ice cream at his favorite parlor- well, a hot fudge sundae since it's cold out.

Rolling on his side, he sighs. _I wonder how you say 'wake up' in Japanese_? Overcome with joy, he begins to laugh. "Boy, we're gonna have a great time."

"Toboe!" His mother's voice calls. "Kiba!"

"Coming mum!" Hopping up from his bed Toboe skips down the hall then down the stairs into the living room.

...

Slowly, one eye opening at a time Kiba began to wake up. He'd only been asleep for ten minutes, the rest of the time he was laying in bed wondering when he should make an appearance downstairs to get the traditional 'New guy in the house, let's all leer at him routine'. And that was something **nobody** wants to go through. In the time he listened to the family talk he learned two things: his aunt Cher is a complete control freak. Toboe is her obedient lap dog. And Hubb is the leader of the pack when it comes to lap dogs. The man must either have no back bone or he loves his aunt **that** much.

Kiba hoped the woman didn't have a leash for him as well because he doesn't intend to wear it. The teen may not know his way around but that's what exploring is for. You go out and get yourself lost, and if worse comes to worse you won't have to go home to a family of relatives all trying to get you to bond with a stranger.

"Kibaaa! Dinneeeerrr!" His aunt called up the stairs.

"I think he might still be sleeping," Toboe comments beside her, though his voice is a lot fainter than his mother's. "I'll go get him."

Kiba wondered what the boy had said since he spoke Swedish to his mother. Chances were he would speak it around his father as well... _Tch. Dinners gonna be real fun if we don't figure out the language barrier. My English isn't exactly outstanding and ten to one they're gonna look at me funny if I speak Japanese_. Rolling over onto his side, he sighs hearing the stairs. _Maybe aunt Cher can translate for me, she likes to talk and since I am, regardless being her only, favorite nephew, she shouldn't have a problem with it_.

Sitting, he slides from the bed with a low groan as his bones adjust to the new position. The bed really is the coziest thing he's ever slept on- which is probably why he aches so much. Going to the door, he opens it just as his cousin reaches for the knob... Kiba's eyes flew open wide when Toboe's, still reaching hand continued on its path for the door and lands, not on the door knob but on Kiba's bulge! And like the door knob, he gave it a squeeze and a turn.

Kiba's eyes fluttered a moment before exhaling a sigh, but quickly shaking it off he swats at Toboe's hand, but his little cousin already pulled back as though a snake were aiming to strike him.

Stuttering, the boy tried to explain. "I'm um... and.. Dinner was ready- that's... And mum told me to- I mean, mom..." His head lowered when Kiba cocked his brow at him. "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"I know." He decided to quickly dismiss the matter. It really was an accident and mostly his fault since he couldn't just let the boy open the door. "So dinner's ready, right? What're we having?"

Glad Kiba wasn't disgusted or planned to yell at him, Toboe let out a sigh and cheers up with a bright smile. "We weren't sure what you'd like so my Dad made some Chicken Tetrizini." He's already on his way down the hall to the stairs.

"Chicken what?" Running a hand through his hair, he sighs. "That kid really is on crack."

Following his cousin down the hall, he prepares his stomach for what could be the grossest thing he's ever tasted. I mean, sure people of Japan eat a lot of things that other cultures would consider weird. But at least they don't eat brains! Or is that French? Kiba wasn't sure, but he knew one thing he wouldn't like whatever it is.

...

Commentary: That little scene up there with the door knob really happened to me. It was my first day in the sixth grade. We were all dismissed from the auditorium and as I left I reached for the knob and got a handful of... He looked at me, I looked at him and said sorry. We laughed and that was that.


	9. Gotta Hand It To Ya

Kiba scooped onto his plate a helping of thirds. The food is actually good! In fact, he didn't see an end to his binging on it until it actually ran out. Cher was ecstatic; she didn't think her favorite nephew would like the food when growing up around fish and noodles and rice, something like this seems too common. Growing up in Japan she's eaten many delicious and different things but once getting to Sweden and having the menu change it was a bit strange at first, but shortly after she found herself loving it just as much as Kiba seems to.

"Do you like it?"

"Totemo oishii-..."

"Kiba! Don't be rude!" His aunt corrects about the language barrier.

"Sorry." Looking to the maker of the food, Kiba comments. "It's very good."

Hubb smiled, humbled by the compliment, though, more than flattered. "Thank you. You can eat as much as you like, I can always make more if we run out."

"Mm hmm, and this is how my son gained fifteen pounds when visiting his uncle when he was younger. I swear he came back a little butter ball."

"No I didn't!" Persist her frazzled son, giving a glance to his cousin to make sure he didn't believe her. "I was my normal weight... I think...? And anyway, uncle Quent gave me a lot of good snacks at his house. I couldn't just say no."

"Toboe, what are you so excited for?" Asked his mother. "I'm not gonna embarrass you."

"Well..."

"Anyway, Kiba?"

Looking up from the face-plant he has in his dinner, Kiba arched a brow. "Hm?"

"What's this about your being gay?"

Hubb seemed to choke on his glass of water for a moment, once recovered he pokes his wife on the shoulder. "Cher, I thought we weren't going to discuss that in front of-.." he cocks his head at his son.

"Oh, that's right?" Cher nods. "Because if we do our son will catch the sickness."

"What sickness?" Asked Toboe. "Mom, what is gay? Is that in Japanese." He continued to probe her. "Because that's not fair if it is."

"It doesn't matter sweet heart," handing her son the plate of food she ate from she then adds. "Take this to the sink, get yourself a piece of pie and go watch television."

Taking the plate from his mother, Toboe's face reassembles a kicked dog. "You never let me watch tv while I'm eating, you always say 'you're gonna make a mess'."

"Well now I'm saying that you won't." Waving a hand at him, she smiled. "Now go ahead. We'll be in once we clean up."

"Okay... But I'm watching tv in my room."

"Fine. Even better."

Toboe wasn't really sure what was going on, or why all of a sudden his mother was allowing him to eat anywhere other than the kitchen with something that didn't in the least resemble a cookie or a piece of hard candy that would remain in his mouth. But he knew it had something to do with Kiba being 'gay'.

"Come up to my room later, okay Kiba?" Taking the plates to the sink, he then gets a slice of marble cake over the option of pie, pours himself a cup of milk then heads by his family into the living room. "You can check out my games."

"Okay." Kiba answers, flatly.

He knew what was coming. Something along the lines of 'Keep your faggot habits away from our son' or some other such nonsense. He could handle it, after all, he's been waiting for disapproval from someone and since he wasn't getting it from his father- which he still thought was odd- why not receive it from his loving aunt and 'wannabe' uncle.

When Toboe was safely out of ear shot the two adults turned to the teen with faces that said 'Now don't take this the wrong way' which Kiba probably would. But he had yet to hear what it is.

"Kiba, this was completely Hubb talking, I think it's cute that you like boys." His aunt said to save herself.

"I like _men_ aunt Cher." Corrects the accused. "And not even that, I just like one guy."

"Is it that cute boy Darcia who used to sniff around you and Tsume all the time?" Grabbing her chin, she smiled. "He has the nicest eyes. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, but it's not him. It's Tsume."

"That's even better! Best friends falling in love always works out."

Hubb felt like a fifth wheel just trying to hang on as the conversation went from understandable to Japanese. It wasn't that his nephew was being rude, he supposed the boy just couldn't help it. And he could tell his wife was doing it out of habit as well. It took Cher a bit to learn a new language and she would sometimes slip up when talking to him. But now the woman can come off as more fluent than a native speaker.

"I don't mean to cut in but," the two turned their attention to him. It was kind of intimidating. "Uh... I... I don't know how to say this, so I may as well just come right out and say it." Still, he hesitated. Looking at the table while drawing his fingers together he frowns. "It's Toboe,"

"I got that much." Says Kiba in a rude tone.

"We haven't exposed him to... such a lifestyle, thinking that... well, better unsaid so never thought of."

"Uh huh."

"So it took us by surprise that you're... You know a um-.."

"Gay?"

"Homosexual... I hope you understand. I've been raised this way. It isn't you- I mean, I don't know what things are like in Japan but here... We just don't teach our kids that that sort of behavior is normal."

Cher slaps her husband's arm. "Don't be rude." Looking to her nephew. "Honey, you live however you want but..." she raised a finger to the pained man sitting next to her, who was about to object. "Hubb would rather you didn't put any ideas in Toboe's head."

"I understand."

"Oh, Kiba-..."

He stands, lifting a hand to silence the woman. "It's okay, really. I didn't come here to meet people." He looks to his 'uncle' "And with no one to meet, there's no need for me to expose your holy son to my disagreeable lifestyle." Looking to his aunt, he smiles politely. "May I be excused?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Walking around to her side of the table, he kissed his aunt on the cheek. "I wish I'd gotten you something before we came out."

"It's okay. Just you being here is enough." She gives him a quick hug. "Now, go play with your cousin."

Nodding, he walks out of the kitchen hearing his uncle say something like 'he hates me' in his native tongue. Not sure what he said he just kept on going. When Kiba got upstairs he looked around for Toboe. The boy was laughing so hard it was more than easy to locate him in his bedroom.

Knocking first, he let his self in knowing that his over eccentric cousin would be more than happy that he finally came upstairs to play with him. As expected Toboe was on his feet the moment he saw who was at his door.

"Kiba!" He always greets him as though he can't remember that he's at his house. "You... you wanna play video games with me? I have a lot of good ones."

"Sure." He tried to put on his best smile.

What Hubb said bothered him a little bit. It made him wonder if the man has a hatred for all gay people and if so does that mean that he doesn't like him, and will treat him like dirt whenever his aunt isn't around. Maybe he was making too big a deal out of it. The guy seems like a traditional family man, which means if he has a kid he expects grandchildren. Typical.

"How 'bout this one?" He picks out a cd casing, showing it to him. "This one's really fun. It even has the word party in it, so you know it's fun."

"Okay." Sitting down beside the boy, he grabbed a controller.

He remembers video games, barely, him and Tsume kind of grew away from them since they had better things to do outdoors, and once they did decide to come in it was always too late to enjoy it any further than sleep. His father forgave a lot when it came to the time Kiba came home, but that only applied when he got older. He thinks it's a boy's right to show up at home late. Kiba can't help but wonder how things would be if his mother were still around. But that's another story.

The game began kind of slow, Kiba continually forgot which button did what for this particular game and then just when he got things going Toboe killed him. The game itself is rather simple; place a bomb down and hope to ice someone with it in the process. But, you also had the option to blow up some of the siding in order to get to your opponent, and on the way you could pick up things to make your little psycho bomber, whatever it is, stronger.

"Oh my god, I won!" Kiba shouted. He couldn't believe it! After all that whining he was about to do, not to mention unplug the twerp's controller, he finally managed to win all by his self. "Let's play again."

Starting it over in a new area: this place was a little harder, there was some freaky train that road around the tracks and killed the little guy if he were standing in the way. Kiba watched out for that but he also noticed that anytime the train hit a bomb it would explode. He knew how to win this one.

Toboe hid his bomber in the corner behind a block, but he didn't realize that Kiba wasn't going to aim for that block. Just as Kiba's blue bomber went to put his plan into action, Toboe dropped a bomb then turned his man around, he picked it up and tossed it over the wall! The bomb landed right on Kiba's head, knocking out nearly all the items he had picked up along the way.

"You're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!" Protest the boy. "If you didn't know he could do that-..."

"It's so easy to say that when you know about everything in the game and I don't." Snaps the older male.

Toboe narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "I... I don't wanna play anymore." Leaning over he turns off the game, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

Mimicking the boy's position, he looks past him over at his desk. "You have a phone?" He asks.

"Yeah!" He pipes up, all his anger from before washed away. "My mom figures since I call Leara so much, I might as well get my own line."

"You're lucky for thirteen." The two of them were quiet a minute. "Can I use it?"

"Wow..."

"Wow. Wooow. What's so wow?" Kiba chuckled.

"It's pretty cool to have people asking me to use things. I feel kind of_... grown up_." Smiling, triumphantly he crawls over to his desk and drags the phone back with him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kiba couldn't help but think that having a cousin, well an _older_ cousin wouldn't be so bad after all.

At least until the boy put his chin on his shoulder as though he planned on listening to the entire conversation. Instead of saying something, he shrugged his shoulder to 'shoo' him away. The phone rings several times before he finally gets an answer on the other end.

"What is it?" Barks Tsume in his usual tone when he isn't sure of who's calling him.

"It's me."

"Me who?"

Kiba scoffs. "_Me_, who? Tsume, don't tel-..."

"I know who you are!" Rolling his eyes through a sigh, he speaks again. "I was just beginning to think that you weren't gonna call, it's been two days already- nearly three."

"I didn't think I'd be missed so much." Teases the brunette. "Besides give a guy some plane time, dinner time... it's late here."

"How late? What time is it?"

Looking at the wall clock; Toboe doing the same, he replies. "7:40 pm."

"It's only 4 o'clock over here."

"Really?"

Toboe listened attentively though he could only understand some of what is being said. But since Kiba looked at the time, he could guess that he mentioned something about that.

"Are you surrounded right now, or can we talk freely."

"Why?" He smirks mischievously. "You planning on saying something fresh that my aunt might hear me respond to."

"Maybe." Tsume had the same flirtatious tone, only his sounded a bit more natural than Kiba's. "You won't believe what my parents wanted to meet for."

"What?"

He was silent. It sounded as though he were getting something from somewhere in his bedroom then he picked up the phone again. "I have to get a job at my dad's worthless ass store. Can you believe it?" Tsume snaps the paper over the receiver of the phone as though it's proof that he isn't lying. "Not only that, the old man wants me to live with _him_ from now on. As if that's gonna keep me from being bad!"

"Wow... Sorry."

Scoffing, Toboe muttered mock insult by copying Kiba and repeating "Wow. Wow." in the background until his cousin swatted at him.

"Tch. Yeah right." Though Tsume knew his friends sympathy was genuine. "Life is getting so fucking screwed up... but you know what the worst part of it is?"

"What?"

"That you and me are separated."

Kiba's heart fell into his stomach. That fact hasn't even hit him yet and Tsume sounded well into the stages of first time loss.

"I mean, even if all this shit came up right now, I could get over it because you were here... and now you're thousands of fucking miles away."

_Poor Tsume, I mean, sure- the guy's my cousin and she's my aunt and Hubb, well... he's Hubb. But they're family and people I can talk to. Tsume has no one but Darcia and the two of them don't really see eye to eye without me there as ref_. "I'll call you everyday." That was the best he could do. He wasn't sure if his aunt had a computer and even if she did, Tsume doesn't so what would be the point? There phone bill was gonna be through the roof.

"I don't think so pal, I said 'I miss you' not like I'm a basket case that needs babying." Retorts his pale haired friend. "Call me once a week. Do you know how long you're staying there?"

"Dad says a month."

"Good. Then you can call me once a week."

"Okay."

They seemed fine with that. Kiba thought that Tsume was ready to hang up, but he spoke again. "How is the runt? He giving you trouble yet?"

"Toboe? Ha... You remember him. Hasn't he _always_ given us trouble?"

"Yeah. I remember when he came to visit, you told him we'd go for ice cream and you locked him in that chest of yours."

"Hahaha. I don't think it was like that, but pretty close."

"Listen. I'm leaving. I'm gonna sulk some more before I have to start my new job."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, of course. Old man runs a tight schedule and he can't wait to boss me around." The sound of paper ripping is in the background. "I'll hear from you. Bye."

"Bye." Hanging up, he looked at his cousin who is staring back. "What?"

"I heard my name, what did you say?"

"I said, that you're... the only good thing about this trip aaand, that we had fun."

"Cool."

He stands. "Yeah... I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"But it's only seven! _And_ you just took a nap not too long ago."

Popping the boy on the head, he messes up the perfectly groomed head of hair. "You know nothing about jet lag, it weighs on you."

"Oh..."

"Good night."

"Good night."

The young boy watches his cousin walking out the door. He didn't want to, but he had to ask. "Hey Kiba,"

"Huh?"

"How do you say-...?"

"Oyasumi."

Smiling, he nods. "Thanks. You're the best."

"Whatever you say." Closing the door, he takes a breather. _Kid is such a pain_.

0 0 0

Kiba lay in bed tossing and turning. It isn't that he can't sleep, he's been doing that for hours now. It was that he had somehow managed to wake up in the middle of the night and in the midst of trying to fall back to sleep he realized that he had to pee.

Getting out of bed, he tugs on his clothes. It isn't his fault that hearing Tsume's voice flicked his member's switch on. It was just... a passing activity to get him a little more tired, after all, eight o'clock is hardly a suitable time to fall asleep when you get to be Kiba's age.

Walking out into the hall, he looks left then right. _Now which way is the bathroom_. Tip-toeing left he peeks into an open door. _Closet_. Going to the next door he tried the knob but it was locked. _Aunt Cher's room_. Turning around, he goes back the other way. Uncarpeted floor, short distance type feeling, dripping faucet. _Bingo_.

Stepping into the bathroom he leaves the light off. When he was a boy he could remember his father getting pissed at him for 'waking his sensitive eyes' by turning on the bathroom light. He figured the same would go with this house. It was a short relief, regardless the sleep it tried to take from him.

_Now to slip back to my room undetected_. Just as he made his way down the hall a gentle sound of clicking caught his ear. _Hm?_

Stepping closer to his cousin's bedroom door, he cracked it open and peeked in. Kiba's eyes nearly popped out of his head! He saw his little thirteen year old cousin sitting at a desk before a glowing computer monitor. It wasn't so much _that_ what Kiba found so eye-popping. It's the fact that the boy has his hand in his pants, making a motion that any teenaged boy knows very well. He can even see a peek of the moistened head showing over the waistband before Toboe brushed his hand over it.

When he heard the boy stifle a moan, he backed out without a sound and crept back to his bedroom. That was all he needed was to be creeped out the rest of the time there... Worst of all- never get another hard-on again.

0 0 0

Commentary: And this is where the pairing comes in. I feel like it's gonna be like my story 'Homeless Harlot', at first readers like it, then they get to a certain chapter and they say they don't wanna read it anymore lol! Although with that story I couldn't be more understanding.


	10. Breakfast At Toboe's

Kiba had a good dream that night. It was somewhere along the lines of him going home where he then received the best sex ever from his boyfriend. Suckling balls, jerking him off, plowing through each other's mouths with wild abandon before Kiba allowed Tsume to take him. You know, the kind that they were supposed to have before he was shipped off to a foreign country to be punished for something he wasn't sure he did. Oh yeah... Groaning, Kiba opened one eye then the other. Light from the window streamed in on his face making his eyes scrunch.

_Could have sworn I closed the curtains last night._ Rolling in the direction the curtains weren't, he stares at the closet door instead. A sweet scent caught his nose, he wasn't sure what that smell was. Cinnamon? Maybe Syrup? He could hear that funny language they call Swedish which meant the, whatever Hubb's last name is, family was awake. _Better make an appearance before they send the runt to come get me._

Slipping out of bed, he wandered down the hall to the bathroom, scratching his stomach as he went. Luckily the door was wide open and he didn't have to wait or knock to confirm that it is actually empty, and someone just closed the door to be cute. After emptying his bladder, he walks back into the bedroom and into the closet. His clothes are still in the suitcase where he left them after assuming he would put them up later. Picking out a light gray shirt he then snatches a pair of black jeans from under the next layer of clothing.

Once dressed, he dropped his pajamas into the suitcase like they are some kind of trade off for the outfit that he chose. Stretching his arms up over his head, he drops them as though they weighed hundreds of pounds, while travelling to the kitchen. Just as he thought, the family is running about the kitchen fixing a, what had to be for him, lavish breakfast. There is really fat toast, strawberry in a jar; a puff of steam is coming out which meant its been heated. Orange juice poured in a glass waits at the table beside each seat and there is also a bowl of what had to be cream of wheat beside each glass.

Toboe is already seated looking over a comic strip in the newspaper laughing about one of the jokes. _So, this is what a real family looks like. Mom on the cell, Dad cooking breakfast, and standard little brother laughing over a comic strip... It's nice._ With a smile on his face he walked over to the table and sat down across from Toboe.

"Good morning, Kiba!"

"I see you're loud even this early." The addressed replies.

Toboe merely laughed before returning to his paper. Hubb turned the stove off just as Cher got off the phone then the two of them sat down at the table. Toboe left his comic strip for dead in favor of eating his breakfast. Feeling a little out of place, he started in on his cream of wheat. The stuff wasn't bad, it was a little too gruel-like for his taste but all-in-all not bad. Sipping his orange juice, he watched as his cousin snapped up a piece of toast with his fork.

"Get some toast, Kiba" he says when he notices he's being watched. "We've got lots of syrup."

"Eeew, who eats syrup on toast." Kiba's face scrunched in distaste.

"We do." They all say, though, not at the same time.

"No thanks."

"Oh stop being a baby and eat some," Cher says. With her fork she drops two on a plate for the boy, then slathers it with the strawberry jelly and tops it off with a large glob of whipped cream. "You're a growing boy. You'll love it."

Looking it over, he frowns. He usually has toast with butter and leaves it alone. Not to mention his toast is _a lot_ thinner than this stuff. Is everything big in this country? Big beds, big bathrooms, big food.

_Well, it probably won't kill me._ Cutting a corner, he opens his mouth after a reassuring sigh then takes a bite. Chewing it, his mouth is quickly brought into heaven.

Toboe laughs, looking at his mother. "I think he likes it."

"Wonderful!" She clasps her hands together. "Get your strength gathered because Hubb and I have work in a little bit and you have to watch your cousin for us."

"What?"

"Mm hmm, Hubb and I both work."

"Oh... who watches him normally?" He takes another bite of the large toast.

Toboe scoffs, shaking his head. "Some big jerk that I wish would get fired."

"Honey don't say that." His mother warns. "He says those things because he wants to take care of his self. He thinks he's too old for a sitter."

"He's thirteen. I was on my own at seven."

Mouth agape from utter shock, Toboe bellowed. "See!"

Cher rolled her eyes. "I very much doubt that, you were always with Tsume and your father told me that if you spent time with him, he knew where you were and that someone was watching you."

_Ouch._ His eye twitched. _Talk about a slap in the face._ Shaking it off, he shrugs. "Yeah but, by the time I was Toboe's age I-..."

Hubbs eyes widened and he looked as though he were about to have a heart attack. Kiba didn't know what he was so worked up for, he wasn't planning on saying anything about _that_. The taboo. the _untouchable._

"I was out on the streets buying my own candy, and hanging out in town all day."

Cher threw her hands into the air. "I give up. I should have known boys will always take each others' side."

"That's not true." Replied the only brunet at the table. "I do think that I'm a bit more mature than Toboe, so maybe he does still need supervision- but not if he's just spending the day at home."

His aunt seemed to be considering that. Toboe looked thoughtfully at his cousin; Kiba smiled back. It was nice to help people, especially if it meant Hubb would have a heart attack. After all, his father did say give him hell and since he decided to be so blunt about him _infecting_ his cousin, he wouldn't hold back.

"We're going on a tour, mom. I'm gonna show Kiba all the sights."

"How nice, be sure to show him that thousand year old statue in the park." She mentions. "He'll love it."

"Okay."

"Um, Kiba." Hubb says out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't bring any sweaters, did you?"

_You know I don't own any damned sweaters._ Shaking his head, he answers. "No."

"Well, if you want, you can borrow some of mine until we can go shopping for some." He stands, wipes his mouth with his napkin before placing it over his empty plate, then heads for the sink with it. "I'll go bring some down."

"Okay." Watching as Hubb exited the kitchen, Kiba turns back to his aunt with a frown. "Aunt Cher, why is he being such an ass to me?" He spoke in Japanese; Kiba was almost positive he wasn't allowed to swear around the precious Toboe, just as much as he isn't allowed to be gay around him.

"You're uncle isn't being an ass." She wipes her mouth as well. "He just has different beliefs than you and me."

"Like what?"

"We're more forgiving and understanding about certain things, he wasn't raised that way."

"I would have thought so."

"Honey, you be as gay as the next man here. I give you my blessings."

"And what about Toboe?" And he was talking bringing the influence around the child.

"Go out on dates." She waved a hand as though it were that simple a solution.

"I don't want to 'go on dates'. I'm with Tsume." He confirmed. "I mean, it wasn't officially said or anything, but I'm almost positive he isn't back at home with some guy on his hands and knees."

Cher looked at him, then smiled. "I love that you can be so blunt around you're aunt, but" patting his back, she stands. "There isn't much I can do about beliefs. Just be sneaky about your," leaning close to his ear, she says in a teasing way. "burning phone sex."

Mortified, Kiba drops his mouth in outright disgust. "Aunt Cher!?"

The woman just laughed, and cleared her dishes as well as her son's. "I have to go now, bye sweetie." Leaning over she kissed her son on the cheek. In the meantime, the syrup from his plate slid onto his lap without her noticing. Toboe merely looked down and fingered it up into his mouth. Bleh.

"Take good care of your cousin and for god's sake don't let the boy get lost. He'll be a sitting duck."

"I won't, mum. Bye."

She brushed her lips across Kiba's forehead on her way out of the kitchen. "And _you_ don't lose your cousin on purpose. I know how teenagers are. I'm your father's sister after all."

"I won't lose him." He grabs another piece of french toast.

"Here you go." Hubb walked back in, looking over his shoulder at his exiting wife by the front door. "I picked out a black one to match your pants."

"Thank you." Taking a hold of it, he slips it over his head. It's a little big, but at least he wouldn't freeze. The sweater, Kiba thinks, is probably Hubbs way of saying he's sorry. Well it's gonna take a lot more than a bit of warmth to make up for being so rude the other night. And if he wants to corrupt Toboe, he ca-... Last night?

A quick flash of the boy went through his mind. He thought he had dreamed it, but, his dream was of Tsume which means... His little cousin _was_ looking at internet porn! Looking at Toboe, who looked so innocent right now as he cleaned up his dishes, didn't seem like the curious type at all. Kiba couldn't help but wonder when all that had started exactly. For him and Tsume it was the same way, he saw something and they messed around with it. But Toboe... Nah, it didn't compute.

"We'll leave when Leara comes over." He says to Kiba. "I'm gonna get dressed."

Kiba almost shouted for the boy not to leave; he did not want to be stuck talking to Hubb alone. Always checking up on what he's been saying or doing. Kiba could tell his uncle was that kind of man.

"Is it comfortable?" Hubb asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's fine." Turning his nose up a bit, Kiba wondered how his uncle would react if he knew about his son's night activities. _Tch. Jerk would probably be happy if anything._

Hubb fidgets a moment; he truly doesn't know how to talk to Kiba. Mostly because he's a fully developed teenager, and he isn't quite there yet with his son. Another reason is that he thinks the boy hates him. With the way he shamelessly attacked him he wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

"Kiba?"

"Hm?" He's in the process of clearing his plate.

"I... I just wanted to-.. to tell you that... it's okay that you're gay. Really." He swallows hard. "I like you a lot, please don't think otherwise."

Kiba could see it all now; his aunt snatching this man off the street ordering him to be her husband and do everything she says. Hubb is way too much of a push-over for him to have asked her; his aunt is so domineering that he wouldn't stand a chance at life without her.

_Hn. Maybe I should cut the guy some slack for that department._ Turning around to save him, he smiles; it's tiny, but it'll do. "I know... uncle," the words made his tongue burn but he said them. "I was just surprised that's all."

"...Surprised?"

"Yeah, that you would think I would do something to my cousin."

Hubb looked shaken a moment, like he were punched. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"It's okay... don't worry about it." Kiba looked at the ceiling wondering what the hell was taking the kid so long to get dressed. He remembered when he started taking a long time to dress. But there is no way a thirteen year old- more like _his_ thirteen year old cousin, would be doing that. Or would he?

"I'm here!" He announced. The younger male is dressed in a light sweater and a scarf.

Kiba saw no reason for the scarf because it isn't snowing and didn't look as though it planned to.

"Leara should be here any minute so-..."

The door bell interrupts him, and he dashed to the door. Kiba followed reluctantly after his cousin to meet this friend of his because he knew he would have to get it over with eventually.

"Have a good day!" Hubb calls after him.

Kiba raised a hand in response, continuing his way out of the kitchen.

"And he really likes french toast." He hears Toboe saying.

"I thought that was Swedish?" He says mostly to himself.

"This is him! Isn't he great!" Toboe was saying before Kiba got up to the two of them.

This girl, Leara, looked him over with awe. She has never seen anyone so handsome! His blue eyes, dark hair, even his height impressed her! Toboe looked like a proud sheep herder that knew he would get a bundle for his wool. "Wow." Was all she could get out.

"Hahaha, say something Kiba."

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he slips his sneakers on. "Are we leaving or not?"

If possible, Leara's eyes bugged out more. "Wow!"

Hubb watched from the kitchen as the door closed after the happy little threesome. If he knew anything about teenagers and little kids going out together; for Kiba it would be a complete disaster.

0 0 0

Commentary: lol that would have been something to have a chapter with Tsume, because in my head Tsume was getting it in with Darcia while Kiba was doing his thing in Sweden. But I couldn't add a chapter that'd be weird only since this story was done in wow 2006 that's even farther back than I originally thought. I'm just moderately proofing and sticking it in here.


	11. Cute Locals

Kiba followed listlessly behind Toboe and his little friend, that continually glanced at him when she thought he wasn't looking. It was so irritating. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he grabbed a hold of his wallet. He had forgotten all about money and things like that over the confusion of yesterday. Pulling the wallet from his pocket, he took the necessary steps forward and tapped his cousin on the shoulder.

"Toboe, can you count this for me. I'm not sure how much I have, my dad took my money and exchanged it without telling me how much it is."

"Hm? Let's see." Taking the wallet the young boy's fingers went over each bill almost expertly, widening with every one they passed. "Wow! Uncle Quent must really like you."

"What do you mean?"

"There's two hundred dollars in here."

This time it was Kiba's turn to be amazed as his eyes widened in shock and he took his wallet back as though his own cousin might think to steal from him. "You're kidding. I only had about fifty."

Toboe shrugged. "Maybe he's hoping for a nice gift when you come back." Turning back around, he fixed his red eyed gaze on a corner sign across the street. "We're a couple streets away from the shopping area, but the park is right around the corner. Where do you wanna go first, cousin Kiba?" Placing a finger to his chin, he looked up into the sky thoughtfully. "Because we could go all the way out to the shopping area and then check out the park when we come back, that way we won't have to make two trips. But then again- Hey! Kiba? Where're you going?!"

The older male was already a few steps across the lightly trafficed street, hands in his jeans pocket still holding his relaxed posture; last thing he wanted was a million scenearios of how this super fun day was going to pan out. If anything he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. They've already been around two parts of the city, up and down looking at this pointless thing and that. The day was pressing well into the afternoon.

Kiba wanted to grab a bite to eat, maybe find something that Tsume would like- if such a place had anything that a guy like Tsume would like- and possibly buy something for his father, since the guy was nice enough to give him so much money. And, well, he was Cher's favorite nephew and she's being so cool about his orientation and everything so he'll get her something too.

Just as he was hitting the curb, he felt a hard jerk stopping his pace; his cousin was joined at his elbow with his little friend attached to him by the shoulder. "What's with you?" He asked as though he has done nothing wrong. "I was just making up your mind for you."

"Uh-huh, and what would happen if you'd gotten lost?" Toboe's grip on his brash cousin's arm tightened. "I'd never forgive myself, plus my mom would be really mad!" He made sure to make that part clear.

Kiba smirked with a shake of his head. "Toboe, I'm 16 years old. I can take care of myself." He tried to pull himself free. "Besides, if I get jumped I'm sure they'll back off when they find out about me."

"Huh?"

"I was just crossing the street," he assured. "I didn't plan on walking any further. Besides that, aunt Cher told _me_ not to lose _you_ either."

"Yeah, but who's the one that lives here." Toboe fixed his cousin with a noble and protective glare.

"Hahaha, fine. Whatever. Lead on, brat."

"I'm not a brat." Toboe steps onto the sidewalk hesitantly freeing his ensnared cousin's elbow. "To the shopping area, forward march." Just as he began to walk he stopped abruptly, getting slammed into by his cousin who was hit by his best friend.

"What?!" The two of them shouted.

Turning around with authority written all over his cherubed features, Toboe takes Kiba's hand and slaps it down on his shoulder. Then turning back around he speaks. "This is to ensure that you don't wander off, you'll keep your hand on my shoulder."

Kiba raised a finely sculpted brow. "You're joking? I'll look like an ass."

"It's not up for discussion." Raising his fist into the air, he says. "Forward march!"

Rolling his eyes, Kiba reluctantly follows his cousin's lead. Much to his surprise, a hand attached itself to his belt loop, looking over his shoulder the young girl giggles shyly.

"You heard the man, March!" Leara ordered.

His edge sagged a bit as he trudged on, lead by a half-pint while being nearly shoved by a love sick twit. Today really was going to be the worst day of his life. But at least the boy wasn't shouting out some humiliating army chant.

"Left! Right! Left, right, left!" The boy began.

_Please... as barren as these streets are, let a car jump the curb and kill me._ Pleaded the anguished brunet.

...

The shopping center was huge! Small buildings lined the streets: some tall, some wide, some of them had open doors while others were closed, though, had friendly appearances on the outside of them.

"I've only got so much, but I'm gonna get something for Uncle Quent too." Toboe declared to no one in particular.

"Wait for me!" Leara insisted as she tottered off after the excited young boy.

_So much for watching the foreigner_. Kiba mused.

Turning his head, he sees a stand that carried little meat filled wraps. It smelled so good that his stomach decided to enlighten him that he was hungry. A low growl sent him right toward the little stand. He just prayed his English was good enough to converse with someone other than family and that Hubb guy.

Upon approaching the stand, the person who ran it became a bit more clear. He was actually pretty young, looking to be almost Kiba's age, maybe a bit younger judging by the goofy grin he had slapped upon his mouth. The guy's hair is a ginger ale brown with a shiny cast of some other color in the shady weather. His eyes were like something out of a badly taken picture where everyone has _red eye_ only his are natural. It looked nice in Kiba's opinion. The puff in the clerk's face said that he had been working the stand for sometime and didn't mind telling the customer how good everything taste due to first hand experience.

Smiling, he looked his customer over with a quick glance. "Hi. Want something?" He asked directly.

Kiba blinked, confused at what was said minus the 'hello' that he heard from Toboe's friend. Blushing, Kiba spoke as clearly as he could in plain English so the boy would get the hint that he didn't know the lingo. "I... don't speak... Swedish, so..." he trails, hoping his embarrassment isn't showing as much of itself as he feels.

The clerk's smile grew broader; Kiba was just waiting for the laugh. But it didn't come, instead the male brought out his very practiced English and said. "Hey it's cool, I dig the foreign scene. Are you on holiday?"

Kiba took a moment to wash over the speed English, but getting the gist of it he replies. "Something like that. I'm staying with my aunt for a while."

"Oh, parents away on romantic weekend or something."

"No parents, just parent. My dad's away on business."

"Mm."

The two of them silently weighed each other, faces thoughtfully liking the other person's appearance and friendly disposition. Up close, Kiba noted that the consetionist was really attractive, he has creamy skin and a good complexion. He was like Toboe with the big bushel of hair and the pudgy cheeks. That face of innocence, he wouldn't smoke let alone know what a cigarette or alcoholic beverage is.

"So... what'll you take?"

"What do you have?"

Smiling, he proudly held his hands out toward a large haul of some type of meat. "All the way from the makers of Greece, we bring you meat wraps. Available in steak, chicken or pork."

"Available?"

Blinking with confusion, the boy smirks again. "You really are foreign, even to Enlgish. where are you from?"

"Kagoshima."

"Where's that?"

"Japan."

"Cool! Hey, I've got family out there."

Kiba considered that. He's met a lot of people in that small area he lives in but none look like this guy. "Really?"

"Nah, I just like to say it."

That earned the cart boy a smile from the usually sullen and brooding face. "I'll take a pork, a chicken, and a steak."

Laughing, he filled the male's orders. "You're my kind of guy. I thought only I was bold enough to do it in public, though, my mom always gets on me about it."

Kiba watched himwork; some meat to place on a toasted or fried bread he's never seen before. "You talk funny, haven't you hit puberty yet." It wasn't really a question he was supposed to say out loud but once it started he didn't stop.

Th only made him laugh. "You don't know how tired that gets," he hands the waiting customer his first order. "I talk like this because the All Mighty thinks it's funny. I finished that whole puberty deal at thirteen."

This boy was so good-natured he was actually making Kiba feel better about being in this place. In fact, he was sure that the only other person who made him feel this comfortable was Tsume.

"Here you go." He hands over the last two. "You sure you can carry them by yourself? I could help you if you want."

Handling the edible forearms like a pro; Kiba smirks playfully. "I don't know if that's a good idea if you've been known to eat so much in public. I may end up buying another one."

"Huh?" It took him a minute to get what he said, because it was so choppy, but he laughed at the joke he'd made. It was a pretty good one. "I guess you would."

"What do I owe?"

Waving a hand across his face, he shrugs casually. "Any guy as cute as you with a clear liking for food can have it on the house."

"I don't understand."

"It's free man. Take it and run."

Cocking a brow, he shakes his head from trying to figure out the guy's oddly contagious happiness. "You're really weird."

"Thank you." He pipes with a guile grin and chin in the air. "Say, if you need help eating those, just give a yell."

"No thanks, I'm with people."

"Oh right, you're aunt."

Kiba nods; in a way he was right. He could feel the woman watching over him making sure he took care of his, now missing, cousin. "Bye."

"Bye- oh wait!"

Kiba stopped his exit plans, turning to face the boy yet again. "Yeah?"

"Names, Hige. What's yours?"

"Kiba."

"Kiba, huh? Cool name."

Kiba nods, then adds. "Your's is weird." Turning to leave again, he calls over his shoulder. "Bye, Hige of Sweden."

"Ha. See you around, Kiba of Japan!" He waved a hand.

Kiba located Toboe and Leara easily enough. The two knuckle-heads were trying on clothes in a nearby store. He would have missed them had he not glanced into the window when a woman began to laugh hysterically over something. The laughing female was losing her composure over the young boy's friend wearing an over-sized hat and too large for a little girl, ladies clothes. Toboe was dressed in an over-sized suit and looking just as foolish as his friend.

Stepping into the store, he walks over to the two kids with a sigh. "You two look as though you would make a good couple if you were to marry." Said the clerk as Kiba approached.

"No way!" Toboe waves his hands.

The woman turned the two toward a mirror to show them off to each other. Toboe looked at the sight of him and his friend then laughed. Slipping a hand behind his head he retracted his statement. "I guess we do."

Leara laughed shaking her head. "Yeah right, you can't marry your best friend."

"Why not?"

"Because who would be my best friend?"

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to interrupt them, Kiba clears his throat, turning around a startled room. "What happened to not losing me?" He teased, though he was serious about the fact that the boy just took off with out even looking over his shoulder to see if he were following him or not.

"Ahaha, hey Kiba." Toboe greeted him as though he hadn't a care in the world. "Don't me and Leara look spiffy?"

"I don't know what 'spiffy' means." He replied dryly.

"It means 'good'."

"Oh." Holding his hand out. "I got us something to eat. Here."

"Thanks Kiba!" The girl nearly busted a lung shouting as she reaches out, mostly to touch his hand rather than take what's in it.

"Uh-uh-uh." Says the sale's woman, taking the snack from the young girl. "First, you and your friend will remove these clothes before you stain them and have to buy them, then you will eat this elsewhere since there is no eating allowed in the store."

Kiba listened to the woman speak, and could tell by the way the two kids retreated to the dressing room, she had told them to take off the clothes they were wrongfully playing 'dress up' in. The foreign boy looked around the store at the odd Swedish fashion. He wondered momentarily if his father gave him so much money because he wanted him to buy winter clothes since he has none of his own.

Emerging from the dressing room, Toboe joined Kiba by his side. "Come on, we can eat them on the way to the souvenir shop. Then you can get something for your friend."

"Whoopie."

The three of them head out of the store and down the street. Something compelled Kiba to look over his shoulder for Hige, but he and his stand are nowhere in sight. Shrugging it off, he followed right on his cousin's heels. Last thing he needed was to get lost and bump into another cute guy again, right? Without Tsume to staunch his growing appetite, he was beginning to lose his composure. Thankfully it's only on the side. Good thing there's always the touch of a hand to fall back on. Or maybe this Hige.


	12. He Whisered Tsume

Kiba closed his mouth around a long winded "23." Just as his mouth opened for twenty four a tree branch slamming into the window scared him out of it and he coughed away the sucked in air. Sitting up so he could catch his breath easier, he looked out the un-curtained window. It had been raining for two days now. It would have been three technically if the down pour hadn't started at midnight. So with a list in mind as to why he were laying on his back having a yawning contest, he went on: Can't watch television because there are no captions and he isn't big on guessing, _definitely_ can't hang out anywhere because of the rain, the _Lebowsky,_ he just found out their lastname, family creeps him out and finally he's truly too bored to remember what the fourth was- granted he even had one. So laying back down, he started over with a long yawn and a-...

"One."

Just then his door swung open and in walked his cousin. "Hey Kiba."

Kiba turned his head slowly, hair mashing over to one side from the constriction of the pillow not letting it move. "Hi." He replied in a dry tone.

"Mom wants to know if you wanna come down and watch a movie with us?"

"What are you watching?"

"Something scary, I think mental scary so I don't freak out about monsters again."

"Again?"

"...I was six." he scratched the back of his neck. "Is it uncool to be afraid of monsters that live in storms?"

Kiba turned his gaze away from the boy. "I was afraid of a lot worse, so, I guess not." He thought he'd throw him a bone of kindness; mostly because he snapped at him the first time it had started raining and he climbed into bed with him over a little tapping on his window, although, if the branch on Toboe's window hit the glass as hard as it had hit his just a moment ago, Kiba supposed he could understand that.

The young boy climbed onto the bed with him; he had been holding something in his hands, Kiba noticed, since he walked in. "I brought you this, incase you said no about coming downstairs."

Sitting up, leaning on his elbows, Kiba looked down into a bowl of what seemed to be rice pudding. He hasn't had the stuff since he was a kid. Extending his hand he took the bowl from his cousin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome..." smiling because his cousin liked it, Toboe looked around the room and made a notice of something. "Hey, how come the tv's not on? It's only raining, so we still have power, cable..."

"Toboe! We're gonna start the movie!" His mother called from the stairs. "Are you two coming down?"

"Go ahead! I wanna talk to Kiba!" Toboe shouts back.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but miss the peace and quiet his house had. Ohhh how he had taken it for granted. Sighing, he spoke in an even tone. "I'm not much of a tv person, that's all."

"Huh?" He took a moment to remember what he had asked to make Kiba say that. "Oh. Okay, we can just sit then."

"Why are you really here?" Kiba asked suddenly, wishing more and more for his silent yawn fest. "We both know you would rather watch a movie than sit up here with me and be bored."

"Yeah... I mean," he looked hurt by what Kiba had said. But he didn't seem to want to take it back, it was the truth! "I'm gonna go and watch with them but... I just thought you might like to spend more time with us... Months don't last forever and..." tears formed in his glassy, orange, eyes making him look like a five year old.

"...Listen... I'm sorry... Maybe I'll watch the next movie with you guys."

Toboe didn't stop the stream of tears from falling. He looked as though he were really about to let go, actually.

"Toboe... please... please don't cry..." he cocks his head to the side. "I didn't mean to snap at you... I'm just kind of tired that's all."

"You're always tired."

"I know... I know. But... I want you to hang out with me, really..." He held the hot bowl of dessert rice out to him. "See, we can share."

Sniffling, he shook his head. "No. I already had two bowls downstairs."

_Oh_. Kiba bit his lip. _What more could this kid want?_

Wiping his tears away, Toboe swallowed and composed himself then he looked his cousin over and asked. "Kiba... why are you and mom and dad keeping a secret from me?"

_Aaahhh, now I get it_. Thinks the brunette. _I knew there had to be more behind that cry than some stupid movie. He thinks we're all keeping some great secret and figured if we were all in the same room together he might could weasel it out of us_. Reaching out, he rubbed his cousin's back. It always made him feel better when he felt like crying. Which he tried to never do. "It's not a secret. Your father is just being..." He trailed off mentally with: _a jerk, an asshole_ and any other horrible things he could call him.

"What's so wrong about being gay? I heard Uncle Quent say that too, and now my dad doesn't want me to hear about it?" His little voice got stone quiet, it was almost like he weren't talking at all. "I know what it is, but is it... something bad?"

Kiba leaned into the boy's face and whispered back. "No."

"Then why can't I know?"

"Because, it'll warp your impressionable little mind... at least that's what your father thinks."

Toboe thought that over. So gay wasn't bad, but he isn't supposed to hear about it because it could make him go crazy or something. "But can you just tell me? I can pretend I don't know?"

Kiba twists his lips in concentration. It made sense that he hear it from Kiba; after all, what are cousins for. Clearing his throat, he sighs. "Gay is two men kissing or having any other type of sexual contact with one another." There. Plain and simple.

Toboe weighed that thought, then looked suspiciously at his cousin. "And that's you?"

Kiba nodded to confirm then returned his attention to his, steadily cooling, dessert. Toboe smirked a moment, then his eyes got wide as he thought about it further. Then shaking his head, he smacked Kiba on the arm.

"Yeah right. Are you sure that's what it means?"

"Positive."

"...I don't believe you."

Kiba raised a brow. "Okay. What do I have to do to prove it to you."

"Go find somebody and kiss them." The boy dared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead, there's lots of guys in Sweden, pick one."

"No thanks."

Nodding with a smile of humor, he says. "Uh-huh, I don't believe you." Spreading his legs out, he relaxes a bit. "If you were really this 'gay' than you would kiss a guy."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Than what does it work like?"

"I shouldn't have to explain it... you like guys, and that's it."

Toboe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kiba... if you think girls are gross, does that mean you're gay?"

This was becoming annoying. "No. It's... just forget about it."

"I just wanted to know!" He declared. "You see, Leara is my best friend and lots of guys have girls as best friends but... they always tell me that they're kissing already."

"So? Do you wanna kiss her?"

"No!" He shakes his head rapidly. "I mean, why would I? I don't like her that way."

"You don't have to like someone that way to wanna experiment with them." He shrugs.

Slipping from the bed, the young boy walks to the door, pulling it open before saying. "Riiight. I'm gonna go watch the movie, incase you change your mind and wanna come down."

"I'll be here. If you decide you have more questions." It was sarcastic but Toboe didn't hear it that way and just smiled a 'thanks' then headed out, thankfully, closing the door after himself.

"Give me strength." Kiba shook his head wary of the day.

It was already 6:15; dinner had been something to behold as Hubb seemed to really like cooking. It was something along the lines of roast beef, which Kiba thought he hated after tasting the sliced deli meat his 'uncle' had bought from the store. It was like the soul of a shoe, but the stuff they had at dinner was incredible! Maybe there was some type of difference that couldn't be seen between the two and that's why one taste like old garbage.

"I wonder what Tsume's doing?" Kiba found out that he wondered that a lot, and it was bothering him that his boyfriend had given him a once a week restriction. But who was to say that Tsume didn't miss him and is hoping that he'd break off the deal. It's settled then, he's calling.

Rolling over, he picked up the phone and dialed his lover's home, then he hung up. He had forgotten that Tsume was now living with his father... now what the hell was that man's number again? _...Shit. I never had a reason to call there before... Wonderful_. Now he was gonna have to get it from Tsume's mother and chances are she ain't home. Especially now that her responsibility has moved in with her ex-husband.

He took another spoonful of rice into his mouth, dropping the idea of calling Tsume's home. It could wait till tomorrow he supposed. With a sigh, he then sat up. Maybe he could go watch that movie with the family. What would it hurt? And anyway, Hubb had went out of his way, spent his money on a nice little pile of winter clothing for his newphew to wear in these nippy Swedish conditions. He owed the man a little show of gratitude because of that, so he could play the nice nephew until he felt he owed him no more.

Dragging himself downstairs, Kiba chose a seat next to his aunt who is seated on the loveseat with her son's head on her lap, getting his hair petted by her right hand while her left fed her from the bowl of popcorn, that rest on the table beside her. Hubb was on the couch, eating from a smaller bowl of popcorn that lay between his legs. So one seater it was.

The movie they chose seemed like Toboe described, a psychological horror about a little girl who seemed to have an imaginary friend. Kiba was bored at first but then he really began to get into it. What the hell had caused the little girl to scream in the secret basement if no one was down there but her and her 'friend'?

0 0 0

Even though it was in Swedish, Hubb had put the subs on, Kiba could guess it was for incase he showed up. He missed half the lines when they spoke too quickly but he could guess what happened by their actions. All and all it was a good movie; he'd have to tell Tsume about it later on. Tsume! Reaching across the bed for the phone, he called over to Tsume's mother's house. Waiting for her to answer, he noticed a flash of light outside the window. _Hm. So much for not getting the worst of a storm_. He thought in regards to what the weather man had shown.

"Yeah?" His mother answered the phone almost with the same tone her son uses. "What is it?"

"Hi, Ms. Hamada... I was wondering if you know your husband's phone number. I wanna call Tsume."

"Kiba?! Honey, hi!"

"Hi." He said absently.

"I haven't heard from or seen you around in so long, I thought for sure you had abandoned Tsume after you heard he was moving in with his father.

"No ma'am. I've been sent away while my father's away on business." Explained the boy. He didn't have time for pleasantries, he just wanted to call his boyfriend and bring a little happiness to this day.

"That would explain why he had that dog of yours with him."

"How is he?"

"Tsume? Oh he's fine as far as I know-"

"I meant, Ao." Kiba rolls his eyes.

"Who?"

"My dog!" Really now; he didn't wanna yell at the woman but she was working his last nerve.

"Oh, he's good too. He's staying at Kamui's with Tsume."

Kiba listened to the woman gab on, until finally she silenced herself saying, "well it was lovely to hear from you, I'll be sure to-..."

"Ms. Hamada, the number. Remember? I called for Mr. Hamada's number."

"Oh right, got paper?"

Looking around, he fished through the side draw and, thank god, found some stationary. "Yeah, go ahead." He wrote down the number as she told it to him and before she could say another word he hung up on her. With an exhale he dailed the number for Mr. Hamada's house, hoping that he wouldn't be suffering in the same type of conversations that he had with the wife.

The phone rang for a while; he was beginning to think that no one was home when, finally, someone picked up. "Hamada residence, who's calling?"

"Yaiden, Kiba. Is Tsume there?" He hates formalities but that's the way parents are.

"Tsume? Yeah, he's here hold on."

Kiba could hear the man shouting to some location in the house where his boyfriend is, and after a moment of silence and a low thud of his father placing the phone down, Tsume picked up.

"What?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi... where are you? On the street? I can barely hear you."

"No. It's raining, storming actually." He looks out the window. "What are you doing?"

Tsume made some type of scoffing sound. "What do you think? Nothing."

"Mmm. I'm bored... really bored... so bored I'm gonna tell you something horrifying that I wish _I_ didn't even know."

He chuckles. "Sounds good, let me hear it."

"My cousin... little thirteen year old Toboe, is visiting porn sites late at night."

There was a moment of silence then a burst of laughter from the other end. "Are you shitting me?! The runts a mini perve? What types of sites is he going to? Lesbian? I'll bet he likes girl on girl."

Kiba stifled a laugh. "I couldn't really see from where I was standing but it looked like there was a guy there."

"At least his parents won't have to give him the whole, bird and bees, story."

"Yeah, and the gross thing was, he was actually responding to it."

Tsume laughed even louder. It sounded kind of like he were gonna pass out if he didn't take a breath. "Poor guy, hope you remembered to wash your eyes out with soap."

"What?" Kiba only heard half; Tsume said something about smoke? "Say it again?"

"I said, I hope..."

Kiba heard the dial come up, before the phone was completely silent. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he frowned. "Damn." Getting off the bed, he walked to the hall. "Aunt Cher,"

"Yes dear!?"

"The phones are down!"

"Okay!"

Returning to his bed, he lay down. "What's next?" Rhetorical or not, the power chose that moment to cut out.

"Kiba!" His aunt called.

Snickering, because he knew what was coming, he replies. "Yeah?"

"The power's out!"

Holding in his laughter he replied. "Okay!" Rolling over, he closed his eyes. _It's already dark... might as well go to sleep early_. A flash of lightning lit up the room and for a brief moment, he thought of Tsume.

0 0 0

Sometime around midnight the pitter patter of feet crept down the hall. Slowly, as though not to disturb the person who rest in the room, the little figure hobbled itself into the older male's bedroom. Leaning over, he looked his cousin up and down. Kiba's already sleeping mainly to one side of the bed, Toboe might as well make himself comfortable. Climbing in, he looks at his cousin's sleeping face.

"Kibaaaa?" He whispered.

"Hm?" Moans his sleeping cousin.

"Can I sleep in here with you? I'm scared?" Asked the young, frightened, boy. "Mom and dad get mad when I go into their room. So I thought I'd come in here with you."

Kiba reached out, slowly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Toboe looked shocked a moment, then he blushed. No one had ever held him like that before. Maybe his mother, but that's his mother.

"Ha. Duh, he's asleep... He's not coming on to me." Closing his eyes, they quickly shot back open. "Wait a minute..."

_"Gay is two men kissing or having any other type of sexual contact with one another."_

The words echoed in his head over and over. He'd only ever thought gay was being in love with another guy and kissing, that it went no further than that. How could it? But then he thought about the last part. "Yeah, he's just holding me... he didn't-..."

Warm lips pressed against his own in what had to be the most... hair raising thing Toboe had ever felt. The kiss danced down his spine and into his stomach and legs making him feel like he were made of jelly, and there were little pits of fruit rolling around inside of him. He felt his cousin's grip tightening; and from the way his lips were opening, pressing his apart with his tongue Toboe was beginning to understand what gay was as warmth spread throughout his body, like when he pleasures himself when watching porn.

_Kiba didn't wanna go find some guy to kiss because that's weird. Gay is, obviously, when you're kissing and sleeping with people your close to! Even your relatives. That explains why_... Even his mind trailed off when he felt a lone hand slide up his night shirt tweeking his protruding nipples. Trembling now, Toboe struggled from his cousin's grip and out of the bed and toward the door.

"I... I'm sorry Kiba but... it's just too weird... I can't sleep with you." Banging his back into a door frame he didn't see, the boy jumped out of his skin and took off down the hall.

Kiba rolled over, smiling as he whispered in the middle of a dream. "Tsume..."

...

Commentary: It's so flippin' cold, but I've got good television so I can't complain.


	13. Get it through your head

Toboe closed the door to his bedroom as though Kiba were right on his heels. Turning the lock he winced from a particularly bright flash of lightning shining through his curtains. He didn't care about the storm right now, he just wanted to bundle up in his bed, and never come out as long as that... that... _hungry_ cousin of his was in the house! He was shaking a little bit as he dove beneath the covers, pulling them up far enough to cover his head.

"That didn't happen." He informed his self. "I'm scared and-.. and... sleepy- it's midnight! Anyone could have hallucinated at this hour." He declared to no one.

But all his confidence sank when he relived the moment Kiba put his lips to his, and his cousin's hand slid up his shirt. Wetting his lips, he could still taste the toothpaste in Kiba's mouth. He used that funky orange stuff that he brought with him, but right then... it kind of didn't taste so bad. He snuck a taste of it one night and didn't really care for it but...

"What am I thinking!? He's my Cousin!" He silenced himself with a finger over his lips. Taking a breather, he pushed the covers from his head and rolled over on his back. "There's just no way he'd pick me... I... I'm just a kid. Who'd wanna do something that nasty with a kid?"

The young boy's lips formed a pout at the idea of it, but, the more he thought about it the more concern he got. His parents leave for work nearly all morning, which means he'll be alone fending off Kiba for...? He held up his fingers trying to count the hours but the numbers weren't sticking in his head, all he could see was Kiba...

_I'm not gonna think about this! I'm not gonna be seduced by my own cousin... I'll just tell him that, I'm not interested. Yeah, he should understand that_. On a second thought, he bit his lip in wonder of how he was gonna do that. Kiba does understand English well enough but sometimes he asks him what stuff means so he's not too sharp on everything. _Darn it... I should ask my mum how to say 'I'm not interested' in Japanese. She'll know, and then there's no way Kiba will get it mistaken_. With that as his shelter, he snuggled in under the blanket and closed his eyes.

Toboe shivered as a bang of thunder caused the shutters to tremble. Rolling onto his stomach he pressed his eyes tightly together, as though he could will his mind to sleep with force. But every inch of his mind was consumed to the brink, consumed with... Kiba. Toboe has always thought his cousin was cool and really trendy, he's never worn anything that Toboe would turn his nose up at. He even makes frumpy winter clothes look like something that high fashion magazine people wear. Kiba's also got the sweetest English, he makes you sound like a tool and you've been speaking it longer and pronounce it much better but still... when he says 'Hello', you smile.

Toboe opened his eyes, if he's gonna think about it he at least doesn't have to mentally see him. What if Kiba fell into some provocative position? Then what?! Toboe was sure he wasn't gay, at least, he liked to look at the naked people on the computer... although, it freaked him out to see two women together. It was much better with a man and a woman, but still... it was kind of strange that even though he's looking at women, Toboe always wants to see what the man is doing in the picture. He's got this one video that's black but it makes the moans, and he listens to that while looking at the pictures. Toboe's never been brave enough to make them move, not after what happened the first time when his father's computer shut down on him.

He nearly had a heart attack, but he managed to save himself by a lucky storm that passed by overnight, and when Hubb went to use it the next day he complained that the power went out and shut down his computer. Toboe has been careful about that ever since.

He'd wished he had seen more than two seconds of kissing before the computer decided to crash. Then he would know which part of the shot was making him excited, because all he saw were two people kissing before the man turned around, woman in his arms, and walked over to a table to lay her down on. it Shaking his head rapidly, he tried to bury the thoughts as far as he could make them go in his mind, but Kiba seemed to be a powerful force and he just continued to resurface.

Growling, Toboe sat up. "I'm thinking too much about this... I'm gonna go see him and clear this whole thing up."

Slipping out of bed, he stepped into his slippers so that his feet didn't stick to the cold floor. Sneaking carefully down the hall, he slipped into his cousin's bedroom again. Taking a breath to relax his nerves he walks over to the bed and climbs in. On his hands and knees he stays a safe distance from Kiba, while studying his sleeping face.

"See, nothing so great about him." He swallowed. _Than why the heck is my heart beating so hard?_

The sneaking boy once had a thought about Leara that was similar to what he was feeling now, but that was only because someone pointed out that she had boobs coming in and he was curious as to what they looked like without her shirt on. But that was all, he never **ever** wanted to kiss her or anything like that. He even got his chance to see her breast when she spent the night and asked him to give her a shirt that she'd left on her bed. He walked into the bathroom, like it were no big deal, and handed it to her. She cursed at him for not knocking first, saying that "I could have been naked" so she obviously didn't know he'd seen her top half in the long mirror. In conclusion her body was no longer that secret mystery to him and his imaginary crush on her had ended.

_So what does that mean, I have to see Kiba __**naked**__ or something? Can't be. He's a boy, his body is just like mine, so I don't need to see __**that**_. In his mind he knew that he was thinking mostly of the kiss, Kiba's soft lips pressed upon his. It was enough to make him wet them before leaning over to do what he's about to do. _Just one quick press, and I'm gone_. Just an inch or two away and... He scrunched his eyes when he felt contact. He was sure he wasn't going to like it, or that it wouldn't be the same as before, but whatever he felt, he was glad he was feeling it while his cousin lay asleep.

He pressed his face into him as hard as he could to get the most out of it, so that he would never want it again, but it wasn't like before. It could be because he has no experience in kissing. Just as he gave up and began to pull away, a warm hand came up to his cheek, bringing him back down to Kiba's face. His breathing stilled and he was sure the loud thumping in his chest was gonna wake Kiba from whatever sex dream he seemed to be having. Braving himself to pull away again, he nearly had a heart attack again, for the second time in life as Kiba spoke... directly to him, eyes open, and very much paying attention to whom he was with.

"If you're gonna kiss somebody," he said in a low heated tone. "_Do it like you want it_." Leaning up the necessary distance to the young boy's face, the Japanese boy licked Toboe's lips causing him to gasp, which left a wide enough space in his mouth so Kiba could continue to explore it with his tongue.

Toboe's tongue lay flat in his mouth, trembling, while trying not to move. The young boy was beginning to feel light-headed because he was unknowingly holding his breath. Swallowing to catch it, his eyes fluttered as a taste of Kiba's tongue brushed his in such a way he thought he would fly right to the ceiling and out of the house.

Kiba's gentle laugh snapped the boy up from his sleep as he realized he was sucking on his pillow. It was good and moist too. "Bleh!" He let it fall from his mouth, shaking his head rapidly to get the taste down. "Bleh! I wish I'd known I was asleep, then maybe I wouldn't be so..." He gasped feeling the wetness in the front of his pajamas. "Crap!" Getting out of bed, he hurried to the door. It pulled open and Kiba was going by, dazed look on his face and sleepy hand rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Morning Squirt." He muttered on the way by.

"Ah!" Slamming the door shut as quickly as he could he pressed his back to it.

Toboe could just see Kiba standing on the other side of the door looking at it as though he had lost his mind. When it was Kiba who had lost it. Kissing him like that, he's not gay, really! At least, he's never been attracted to his uncle that he could ever recall. No wonder his parents didn't want him to hear about it, this was wrong in the worst way. But then why was the idea of Kiba kissing him still running through his mind, and why does the wetness in his pants feel kind of good brushing against his flaccid members when he moves.

"I can't believe I peed the bed." He whispered. _Although, it doesn't feel like pee. Duh, it's semen, I know that much from that site. Girl covered in... what was it, something with a 'C' I'm sure of it_. Biting his nails, he frowns. _Why didn't my dad let me take Sex Ed. in school? I can't ask him about all these feelings, he'll get mad at Kiba because he'll think it's his fault_. Scared or not, he would never tell on his cousin. _Maybe Kiba doesn't even know what happened. It was late and he slept the rest of the night... So yeah, maybe I'm off the hook_.

Regaining himself, he opens the bedroom door again then steps out into the hall. Kiba isn't in the bathroom like Toboe thought he would be, so he must have gone down to breakfast. It was around seven so breakfast must be on the table by now. Hurrying to the bathroom, he quickly strips his self of his sullied underwear and goes to the toilet to pee. Cleaning himself up, he then takes his pants to the shower and turns it on.

_Hhmm, if mom asks how my pants got so wet, I'll tell her I went to take a shower and forgot to take them off_. Smiling, he recalled the first time he had ever actually done that.

He was stripped from head to toe, at least he thought he was, because when he stepped into the shower, his socks got soaked from the water, but his mother got a big kick out of it. He cried, sure that she was gonna be mad because they were brand new, but she really didn't care. After all it was just water.

"There."

Squeezing them out, he dipped his head under the water to let it get wet, just to confirm that he had actually gotten in the shower. Shaking the wetness off, he totters from the bathroom and into his bedroom to get some new underpants. Toboe walked into the kitchen, jeans on and sweater tucked into them so he wouldn't entice any thoughts from his cousin, who is hair deep in a plate of eggs. Why does he eat like he's depressed, thinks the young boy as he takes his usual seat at the table.

"Here you are, dear." His mother says, dropping a plate off in front of him.

"Where's dad?" He asked taking a bite of his toast. Scrunching his nose, he reaches for the butter to give it a little more.

Cher glanced at him from the counter table, then back down at her papers. "Your father's at work already, he had to go in early."

Making a sound of an 'oh' he continued breakfast in silence. Sneakily, he looked at his cousin from under his lashes. He had to know what Kiba was thinking. Sending a look his way that made it seem as though he were using some type of telekinetic powers, he blushed fiercely when Kiba looked up at him.

"Uh... Um... Good eggs, huh?"

Kiba shrugged, "I guess."

"What day is it?" Asked his mother, looking around for her day planner.

"The ninth." Replied Kiba.

"Really?" Cher blinks. "Damn. Your father and me have that dinner party tonight. Guess I'd better call the sitt-..." She gets up from her seat throwing her arms around Kiba's shoulders. "Nephew! You are so cute and nice." She then makes a sound a lot like an 'aaawww' before rubbing her cheek against his.

"Thanks aunt Cher," he seemed to be trying to move out of it. "Thanks a lot... Can I have my cheek back?" He nearly fell from his seat when the woman released him.

A finger in the air, she made her thoughts out loud. "Veeery nice!"

"Uh huh, what do want?"

"Iiii want you to watch your little cousin for us, just for tonight! It'll last until... maybe midnight and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Mom! I'm not some dumb kid that's gonna spit up on him." Whines her son.

Rolling her eyes, she says. "Whatever."

"Yeah, I'll watch him."

"Aaaww," Cher put her hand to her heart. "My little nephew is growing up."

Kiba finished his breakfast then took his plate to the sink, rinsed it then headed off to the living room. "I don't want anything," he was saying as he departed. "Just forget about it."

Cher looked taken aback, then looked over at her son with a point of her thumb. "So what's with him?"

"Beats me. I think he may have slept wrong." Tilting the plate toward his mouth, the nervous boy shoveled his eggs down then polished off his bacon. "Thanks for breakfast Mum... Um... I... kinda did something bad."

Cher looked at her son, slipping her glasses on making her seem more intimidating. "What did you do?"

"I uh... eh heh heh, I kinda got in the shower with my underwear on."

"Again?"

"Uh-huh... Can I put them in the washer?"

"Oh Toboe, you're thirteen years old, you don't have to ask me for things." Sitting at the table, she slips her shoes on. "You can do anything you want just as long as it doesn't make your father and me look like idiots."

Toboe cocked a brow. "I just wanna wash my underwear. I don't wanna start a food fight at a super market or anything."

His mother laughed, leaning over she placed a smear-free lipstick kiss to his cheek. "Speaking of the market, here." She hands him a few bills. "Get cake mix and things, maybe some ice cream for your cousin." Looking over her shoulder, she then turns back around and whispers. "Don't let him see you doing it, but get him a gift too."

"Okay." He smiles at the idea of what to get him. "But why?"

"I'm gonna get his gift on my way home from work." Standing, she brushes a hand down her jacket.

"Mm? Why do I have to buy a cake?" He asked again.

"Because your cousin's birthday is on the twelfth. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

As she passes through the living room, Toboe can hear his mother saying goodbye to Kiba, who answered with a dry "Yeah". Clearing his dishes, he's long since forgotten about the incident last night because all he can think about is sinking his teeth into a nice hunk of cake. He wondered if Kiba would let Leara come over for the party? Probably not, he got a vibe from his cousin that his best friend wasn't exactly his favorite person. That was okay, just as long as they didn't fight with each other.

Walking into the living room, he flops down on the armchair and sighs. "I really won't be a problem. I'll just stay in my room, it'll be like you have the whole place to yourself." He laughed nervously. Reaching under the cushy chair, he pulls out a sketch pad and markers then flips through it to a blank page. "Hmm hmm hmmm hmmm," he begins to draw a picture of a bus full of people going over a cliff.

Kiba glanced at him then at the tv. Clearing his throat, he looks back at his cousin and asks. "So Toboe,"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in my room last night?"

The marker dropped from the boy's hand, rolling across the paper until it hit his lap. "Your room?"

"Uh huh."

"Last night?"

"That's what I said."

Toboe swallowed hard, he didn't know what to say and boy did he wish he was a good liar. Biting his lip, he casually picks up his dropped marker and begins coloring with it again. "The storm scared me... that's all. I wasn't doing anything."

"Uh huh..." Kiba seemed to be hiding a smirk beneath his nonchalant voice, which is probably why he followed up his careless words with. "You know Toboe, it's okay to be curious about some things, but you should really be trying them with someone that isn't related to you."

This time Toboe nearly snapped the marker in half. He had no idea that Kiba... He worried his lips nearly to bleeding thinking of what to say as he chewed the bottom one. But wait... "Heey, you're the one who kissed me! You're gay!"

"What are you talking about?"

_Uh oh! Did I say something wrong, assuming he was talking about that?_ Knocking the sketch pad from his lap, the young boy scrunched into a nervous little hug session with his knees. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about you kissing me, yeah, but why would you throw being gay in my face? Because you're straight?" Kiba dropped the remote, then scooted over closer to Toboe.

"Um... Look, I got in bed with you and you wrapped your arms around me and kissed me... I just assumed you did it because we're cousins and that's why my Dad would get mad if I knew what gay was. My knowledge about sex and romance only goes so far because of the internet." He blurted it out so quickly he had to sigh just to catch his breath. "Are you mad?"

Kiba frowned. "Confused, but not mad."

"Confused?"

"Toboe," he seemed to be thinking of a way to say what he wanted to say but it wasn't coming out.

"Should I just avoid you so we won't be uncomfortable?"

Kiba cleared his throat, then stood up. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Uh," he began to protest but he followed his cousin upstairs anyway. "Where are we going?"

Kiba turned off into the computer room. When Toboe arrived, Kiba already had the thing lighting up the dark room with its illuminating glow. It was times like this the plucky little thing wished the curtains were naturally open. He didn't think he liked being alone in the dark with an angry Kiba.

"Have a seat," he says in a voice that isn't portraying any hint of anger. It sounds more like tired or bored. "Look." He types something into the computer then a page comes up, he clicks on the first link then a site follows shortly after.

Toboe blushed fiercely and covered his eyes. Kiba grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them away. "See, this is gay. Two guys who, mind you, aren't related having sex."

Toboe's eyes grew large as they gazed at two large men one built a bit smaller than the other in a suggestive position on each other. The only difference between this and the normal people he peeped at was that, well... he could see the guy parts. Try as he might, he couldn't dispel the image that was popping up in his head. The heavier built one the man who is sitting on the couch became Kiba in the younger boy's mind, and the one on his lap became his self. He drew in a sharp breath at the thought of Kiba holding his... that way.

Kiba was watching his cousin hard, then he cocked his head. "Toboe?" He waved a hand in front of his face. "You alright?" He thought that Toboe was gonna say 'yes', but then he began to cry. "Hey, hey don't do that. What's with you?"

Toboe sniffles then shakes his head. "Nothing... I just thought that... you know, I was special or something." His tears became actual sobs.

"Why?" Kiba looked at the screen before closing it. "Because you like girls?" Toboe wasn't making any sense to him and he was beginning to think that Hubb was right about not telling him.

"It's just that... I mean, I was scared at first, but then when I really started to think about it last night... I thought that I was special because out of everyone in the family you chose me." He cried.

Spinning the chair around so that Toboe is facing him he asks, "Chose you for what?"

"For... for being gay with."

At first Kiba didn't understand, but then his face cracked a smile and he began to laugh. "Toboe, that's gross. The only reason I kissed you is because it was an accident. I would never do it normally and you shouldn't want me to." Standing, he looks down at the weeping boy. "Toboe, I'm in love with Tsume... You remember him, right?"

"Yeah. He's a jerk. He made you be mean to me."

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah but, truthfully, you were a little pest because you were younger than us." Brushing the kids hair, he knelt back down. "Listen, stop crying... I'm sure you'll find somebody too. Like you said, there's a lot of guys out there, go pick one."

"No!" He cried harder.

"And anyway I thought you were straight?! Why look at all those girls like you do if you aren't?"

Toboe just rubbed his eyes from the burn of the tears. "Leave me alone Kiba, you're mean and I hate you!" Standing he tried to run but Kiba had a hand on his arm.

Pulling the confused and weeping boy into an embrace, he held him there until he stopped moving. "I'm sorry you got the wrong idea about me..." He didn't add the 'like you wouldn't belive' part. "But I don't do that sort of thing- no one does! It's weird! So... please stop crying. And don't be embarrassed... that's how ignorance works, it makes you look goofy. Chances are, you really will find somebody out there for you- girl or boy- it's your choice."

Toboe continued to cry until Kiba leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "What- what was that for?"

Shrugging, Kiba answers. "My mother always does that whenever I can't stop crying." Ruffling his cousin's hair, he smiles. "Calm down now. Go color a picture or something- call your friend Leara over... I'm gonna go take a shower now. See you in a bit."

"Okay." He brushed the tears away and frowned as his cousin left the room.

Toboe wasn't even sure himself why he freaked out like that. Kiba made sense and he kind of filled in the blanks of why he had freaked out in the first place. But he seriously was becoming used to the idea of being that near to Kiba... it was like being picked as someone special, not just some bratty kid. _I can't believe I made an idiot of myself... and now he knows that I sort of liked him... Everything is gonna be ruined and he'll never look at me the same again_. Looking at the computer, the image flashed through his mind again.

"Maybe I should call Leara." Exiting the computer room, he takes one last look over his shoulder, then touches his forehead. "I might as well just forget about the whole thing and do like my friends do. I'm sure, eventually Leara and me might fall in love."


	14. What Have You Done To Me?

As Kiba ran his hands through his soggy sudsy mess of brown hair, he mused about what he'd just been through with his cousin. At first he was disturbed by the whole thing, but as the scene came back to him it was actually pretty funny. In fact, Kiba had laughed through most of his shower remembering how serious the boy had been. He couldn't believe he thought that homosexuality was incest. Can anyone really be that young minded!?

But now he had a problem on his hands, and it wasn't just the shampoo about to run into his eyes. Squinting, he slipped under the stream of warm water, rinsing the suds rinse from his hair, at first with the help of his hands and then on its own as he placed his finger to his chin while the other hand landed on his hip.

_Poor kid, I had no idea he thought that I hated him... I mean sure, I think he's a little dweeb, but in actuality, I don't hate him_. He tilts his head back to rinse his face next. _But I can't have him thinking that the only way to be close to me is through sex, that's just sick and weird... So what to do?_

Turning off the water, he reached for his towel which is slung over the shower door. Wrapping it around his waist he nabs the other towel he got for his hair and began to dry it as he walked about the bathroom letting the cool air in the main part of it dry him. Stepping before the mirror, he runs a hand over it to clear the fog that drifted from the shower and covered it up.

Finishing a good amount of his hair, enough so that it doesn't drip down his back, he then unwraps the towel from his waist and continues to dry the rest of himself. Rolling his eyes up, he wonders what time it is? It should be somewhere close to lunch, right? Kiba wasn't sure how long he'd been in the shower but he was sure that almost all of them took an hour.

Leaving the bathroom, he cases the hallway with his eyes making sure a certain _hungry_ little cousin of his wasn't roaming around to jump him, especially since he left his clothes in his, borrowed, bedroom. _Coast is clear_.

Sneaking along the hall he slips into the bedroom intact. Dropping the towel like it weighed a ton, he then heads over to the drawer to grab a pair of boxer briefs to put on. Sitting on the bed, slipping one foot in at a time, it made him recall a particularly nice time he'd had with Tsume after they had taken a 'my father's gone so why not see what, wet, naked fondling is like' shower. Turns out it makes you come a lot faster than dry grinding.

/ / /

They exitedly stripped themselves the minute the car drove from the garage and away from the home. With their lips pressed together Kiba managed to blindly maneuver the shower water on, and they clumsily side-stepped over the side of the tub to get inside.

The two groaned in heat sucking reachable parts of the other's body when they needed a breather from their liplock. Their taut frames rubbed greedily against each other assisted by water and pre-cum. Tsume raised Kiba's leg to rest at his hip, and he pressed him against the wall to assist the mountainous force of his grind.

"More." Kiba moaned, resting his foot against the entry wall of the tub, he rocked his hips into Tsume's grind.

Soaping his hands, Tsume grabbed hold of his and Kiba's member then began tugging long and short strokes up and down. His breaths were thick and quick against Kiba's ear, and the Yaiden male leaned into it. Oh how he wished they could have sex! But this was pretty good too.

When Kiba released into Tsume's hand, the albino male stopped jerking them and took a step back to spin his best friend around. "Keep your legs together," he panted.

Brushing his sullied hand between Kiba's thighs, Tsume then parted his legs around Kiba's and thrust himself between the closed off space and it was fire down his spine. Kiba would definitely have to try it next. It was the last thought he had before ramming in and out took over his senses until he shot out all over the wall.

/ / /

_Wonder why that is? Must be why people overkill on the lube. they want slickness like a fuck in the water._ Standing, he pulls a shirt from the hanger and slips it on. Next came a pair of dark blue jeans and some socks. Now that he was fully shielded from his cousins gaze, he headed into the hall to find the little runt. "Toboe?"

Kiba peeked into the boy's bedroom, but he wasn't there. Walking down the hall to the computer room, he smirked with a shake of his head. He really didn't think the kid had enough guts to come back for more after the first time. But again, he wasn't there, though, it appeared that he did come this way because the computer chair was all the way against the wall from where they had left it, which was in front of the computer.

"Toboe?" He called again. "Where the heck are you hiding?"

Downstairs he went, knowing the boy would be splayed out on the living room floor watching some of those cartoons he didn't understand. But, like in the other places he looked, Toboe wasn't there either. Not in the bathroom or in the kitchen, a quick glance out the window confirmed that he wasn't outback or in the front yard. Kiba was a little worried now, where the hell could a kid get to in an hour?

Heading back for the stairs, he called out. "Toboe! Are you up there!?" Biting his lip, he thought over any possible place where he could hide in this house. _Maybe he went to the store like Aunt Cher asked?_

Just when he reached for his sneakers the sound of a door unlocking caught his ear. Slipping his sneakers back off, force of upbringing never to wear them in the house, Kiba heads up the stairs hoping that the source of the noise was made by his little cousin and not someone who could possibly kill him, rape, or harm the boy in some way. _Stop freaking out, Yaiden. It's Toboe, and he's fine_.

He heard a low cough coming from his aunt's bedroom, a sigh of relief followed his quickened foot steps. Pushing the door open he spots the boy through the dark bedroom. He's sitting on his parent's bed, legs straightened before him and arms crossed as he lay slightly leaned over onto the pillows that are propped up on the headboard.

"There you are; do you know how freaked out I was?" He walks over to the bed and sits down, receiving a cold shoulder from the boy. "Hey, what's with the cold shoulder, huh?"

"Hmph."

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Leaning over on his side so that he can glance at the younger boy's face, he smiled. "You can't be mad at me... friends don't get mad at each other over embarrassing things."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Straightening up, he spreads his legs out as well, folding his hands over each other in his lap and looking straight ahead as he speaks. "So... how long do you plan to be mad at me?"

"As long as I want." He answered in a tight, practiced, voice. Kiba could tell Toboe wanted to be found so he could show him that he was mad.

"I'm sorry, Toboe."

"No, you're not."

Looking down at him, he frowns. "Yes, I am." Wetting his lips, he reached out and tapped the boy on the arm. "I should have been clearer on what I told you... Maybe I shouldn't have told you at all, but you felt so bad, I couldn't lie to you."

"You never had a problem with it before." Toboe sounded like he were trying not to cry now. It was breaking Kiba's heart.

"When?" He couldn't recall anytime when he was particularly mean to the boy.

"Everyday!" Sniffling, he sits up and turns his head to look at Kiba. The tears in his eyes would stop a cold hearted bastard, that beats his wife, dead in his tracks to ask the boy what was wrong. "You pretend to be nice to me, when you really don't mean it. I heard some of the stuff you said to Tsume and I looked it up, how's about "Kowapa", you called me a _brat_ or... something like it."

"I'm sorry. I don't really mean it though, that's just the way older kids are with younger ones. We think they're all brats."

Toboe seemed to be thinking that over. "Well, what about my dad?"

"What about him?" Kiba didn't think the boy could possibly be crying because he was a little mean to Hubb, what was the big deal.

"You never call him uncle, and I know Uncle Quent just as well as you know my dad. Then you're always biting your tongue before you say something to him." He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "If you hate it here so much then you should just go home then!"

"Wish I could." Kiba said in all honesty. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, he sighs. "Toboe... I don't mean any of the things I do... I just... I mean, you'd feel the same way if you ever came to my house and you didn't know a lick of Japanese. It's different for me being here than anywhere else and... I'm sorry. Okay?"

Toboe just shrugged.

"Are you gonna be mad at me forever over this?"

Toboe turned his nose up.

"Come on... one smile and you'll feel better."

"Yeah right."

Kiba turned the wheels in his head. He knew nothing about jokes but... maybe he could translate something for the boy to understand. "I bet I can make you smile." Clearing his throat he began. "What do you get when you take one banana and another banana and... No that's not right." He thought a little harder.

His cousin rolled his large orange-colored eyes in a circle.

"What happens when..."

Growling in frustration Toboe blurts out, "It's what do you get when you have two banana's and they fall to the floor?!" He paused for like a second before he went on shouting. "A pair of slippers!"

Kiba tried to hold it back, but a snicker slipped from his mouth into a full laugh. It wasn't so much the joke as it was the way Toboe said it, so much anger in that bellowing little voice. It's hilarious. Toboe sat there, pout on his face listening to Kiba laugh. Without meaning to, he felt a laugh come from himself, he could have held it but Kiba leaned over on him for support and that little nudge made it feel as though he shoved the laugh right out of him.

"See? Aren't we better this way?" Says Kiba, giving the boy a good guy shake of the shoulders. "We don't have to sleep together just to be close."

Toboe blinked hearing that. "I don't... I mean, I don't wanna sleep with you if that's what you thought I meant... I just thought that..." he blushed.

"What then?"

"I thought that we would just kiss or whatever. My mom kisses me and it's no big deal, my dad used to but now adays he just gives me a pat on the shoulder or head." Running his hand across his nose, he sighs. "I figured since you're my cousin it wouldn't bother you too much if we kissed."

"Oh... but Toboe, that's parents. What you mean is you think you and I should make out, there's a difference."

"There is?"

Readjusting his self on the bed he bites his bottom lip trying to figure a way to explain it. "Making out is something you do with someone you're in love with, and a kiss is some thing that someone gives you when they care about you."

Toboe looked even more confused now. "Isn't that what I've been saying?"

Kiba shakes his head, bits of water from his shower made the wet parts of his hair cool in the action. "Just forget about it." Changing subjects, which he was so glad that he had one, Kiba stands. "How about we go to the store and get that cake aunt Cher was talking about?"

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did, we Yaiden's have excellent hearing." He smiled as he brushed a hand across the boy's hair.

"Can we get lunch too?" His cousin slides from the bed. Turning around, he smoothes the wrinkles Kiba'd caused to it. Satisfied with the job he's done, he follows Kiba out the door.

"Hey Toboe, why were you in your parents' room anyway?" The older boy asked in their departure.

"It's got better thinking light." He explains simply enough.

...

Kiba picked up the phone from the base and dialed the number for the pizza guy from the phone book. He didn't feel like cooking, Toboe didn't really know how so they were left with the option of some fast food. Yay. Toboe is in the kitchen putting away the cake and frosting they had just bought. The two decided on a marble since they couldn't agree on vanilla or chocolate, the icing was a decided lemon because it wouldn't be fair to pick an icing that would favor the other person's choice of cake batter.

"Hello?" He listened to the man speak to him in quick Swedish. "What?" He asked, plugging an ear as though that would suddenly act as a Swedish to Japanese translator he tried again. "I would like to order a large..."

The man went on and on in what sounded like a slur of angry profanities.

"Um... hold on..." Kiba paused his words thinking for a moment. He knew how to say this, because he had heard Hubb say it to his aunt when she was about to walk out the door one morning. "Ga-... or was it... Hegi- Dammit! Toboe!?"

"What!?" He called from the kitchen seeming as though he didn't plan to come in and see what the problem was.

"Come here, I need you." When his cousin appeared, he looked as though he were about to ask "what" again when he spots the phone being offered to him.

Taking it, he holds it to his ear. "Leara?"

"No, it's pizza. Tell him we want a large sausage and ham."

"Yuck." Speaking quickly into the phone, he then says his address before handing the phone back to Kiba. "They said it'll be here within the half hour." Walking over, he plops down onto the couch beside the confused brunet. "You really like ham on pizza?"

"Sure, who doesn't."

"I doesn't... it's gross enough on it's own but then to add it to sauce like that, bleh." Crossing his arms, he looks at the tv for a bit.

Kiba looks at the tv as well. It's some strange show with lots of people dressing up and playing restaurant or something like that. "What are they saying?"

"See that guy," he points. "He just told a joke."

"What was the joke?"

"Some grown up joke. I don't get it." Grabbing the remote, he flips the channel. "This is a good show."

"What is it?"

"Soaps."

"Hahaha, you've got to be joking. Kids don't watch soap opera's."

Toboe sat up with a serious look in his eyes. "I do! My mom used to leave them on while I sat with her. I ignored them at first but then she told me to record them because she had to work then I got hooked. Is that so bad?"

Kiba took a moment since his cousin had spoken too quickly for him to translate but then he replied with a teasing little, "It's fine, if you wear curlers and eat chocolates."

"Well maybe I do!" Toboe teased back, poking a finger to his cousin's shoulder.

Kiba gave him a little shove. Toboe shoved back. The two laughed about it then went back to watching the soap. It was actually pretty interesting considering it made no sense. But then again, soaps are a universal language so even if they were speaking gibberish you'd understand it somewhat.

So far a pregnant woman was tripped in the alley way of a large building, though, the show made it seem as though she had tripped on her own but knowing any soap they'll reveal that someone tripped her when the person that did it- Yup, here comes the flash back of what the tripper did. Somewhere between the woman is going to lose this baby and a couple stripping themselves to the nude which showed a lot more than most soaps the boys' pizza had arrived.

Toboe picked away the ham, at first, but after about three slices he ate them as though he had always loved it. With a little left over they cleaned up their mess then did their own things for a little while until Cher walked into the front door with Hubb coming in shortly after her. The two didn't say much to the boys as they chattered to each other about who would shower first and what would be cooked while the other person was showering.

Kiba watched his aunt and uncle work as some kind of understanding unit, and for a moment he really missed having his mother around, what he could remember of her anyway. Toboe was in the kitchen with his mother, who had lost on getting the shower first since she was a woman and they tended to take longer than men. Cher decided the best thing to have was hot dogs- or at least that's what Kiba thought it was, the color wasn't like the ones he'd seen in the international aisle at the supermarket back home, these ones are bigger and kind of gray. But the food here has been good so far so chances are even if it looked weird it would taste good.

Things were done pretty quickly and while Cher chattered about when they'd be back and Toboe not getting to have two desserts, she said that bed time was ten o'clock and it couldn't be changed. Toboe didn't seem to mind though, he colored one last thing in his notepad before sitting down at the table, a plate of dogs and chips before him. Kiba found out that in Sweden 'fries' are 'chips'. Isn't that the weirdest thing you've ever heard? But then again, maybe it was he who is wrong about what they're called. His teacher once told him that the things aren't even from France.

With dinner set they all ate as Cher took her shower and got ready to leave for this dinner thing Hubb is having with his boss. As the two adults went out the door, Cher gave each of the boys a kiss to the forehead and a stern finger that said 'don't blow anything up you two'. Kiba thought about turning in early but Toboe wanted to watch a video with him, so deciding that it wouldn't be so bad to be nice to the kid since his little 'fit' this afternoon, Kiba went upstairs to slip on his pajamas then he came down to watch the movie. Not one to be left out of things, Toboe went off to nab his pajamas as well.

The movie was something scary; it's about a guy who falls into a well and ends up in some freaky world full of demons and other weird looking things. The make-up job was really well done, Kiba thought for sure that something like this could have really happened- minus the freaky dimension part- because nothing should be that realistic. By the time the movie was coming to an end, it was getting late. Time for little boys and girls to brush their teeth and get to bed. But upon moving from the couch, one little boy had collapsed into the place he was previously sitting.

_Hmm_? Looking at him with question he smiled. _I won't tell that you skipped out on brushing. I just hope you're not heavy or all bets are off squirt_. Leaning over, Kiba picks Toboe up bridal-style and carries him off to his bed with ease. Placing him in the bed, he pulls the blanket up to his shoulders then leans over to kiss him goodnight. Upon this kiss to the cheek the boy sucked in a breath of air, parting his lips to do so.

Kiba wasn't sure why, but... Leaning over again, he gave the boy a kiss on the lips. It tasted of chocolate chip cookies and a little milk. Not bad. _Not bad? I must really be tired... But_... Looking at his sleeping cousin again, he couldn't help but think- _Oh well..._

Placing his mouth over the young boys he gave him a slightly deeper, though, not enough to be a full on make out kiss. And Kiba wasn't exactly sure, but it felt like his little cousin had kissed back, in fact when he moved away Toboe's eyes were slightly open.

"Uh... I..." he stutters.

Toboe smiled as though he had some little secret going on, but then his eyes drifted back off to sleep and he muttered. "It's okay Kiba.. I wanted to kiss you again too."

Kiba, quite confused by what he was feeling a mix of lust and repulse, he backed out of the boy's bedroom and closed the door with a light click.

0 0 0

Commentary: I threw in that part with Kiba and Tsume in the shower for you


	15. A Pair of Sinners!

Kiba slid his hands between the waist band of his pajama pants then slipped them down past his member and thighs to his knees. Next he lubed his hands with the lubricant from the eyedrops bottle, rubbing them together, though not much, he slicked his self up and began to give his shaft swift jerks. As his back arched from the bed, he felt a moan coming on and he stifled it by turning his head into the pillow. When his back returned to resting on the bed, he stroked a little slower feeling the hardness of his member against his palm. It took everything in Kiba's power to stay quiet as the warming agent of the liquid began to kick in.

"Aaahh..." He bit his lip nearly to bleeding status as he bit back another moan.

Last thing he wanted was for his cousin to hear him from across the hall then come see what he was doing, because it made Kiba's head spin that he actually had to stifle himself mostly from saying, "To-..." he bit into the pillow.

He would not let that come out. He had spent the first hour of this telling himself that it was Tsume he was thinking about because he had seen so many naked pictures earlier, but after his first release, and trying to get to sleep, Kiba found that he couldn't sleep because-...

"Hhhuuuu..." he pants again into the pillow. "Aaahhh"

When he had fallen asleep he had an impure dream about his little cousin that had him wishing he'd never spoken to the boy about homosexuality in the first place. He squeezed his member as hard as he could feeling the liquid seeping between his fingers. Wiping the back of his hand down his thighs, his free hand rubbed it caressingly over any dry part of his lower area that his arm could reach. Then taking his occupied hand away from its current job, he rolled his sacks around in his hand, a couple quick turns before running the lube back up his member.

Ten more minutes of this slow torture to his body would surely relieve him of wanting to do it again for a while, then maybe he could get some sleep. Closing his eyes, his right knee bent and with that bit of leverage his slickened free-hand slid between his legs and he ran his middle finger over the entrance to his ass. Sure, he said he would save himself for Tsume when he got back so that his white haired best friend could be his first, but that didn't mean Kiba couldn't play with the idea of it. Not to mention he doesn't think his finger is as long as a limb.

Kiba's eyes shot open as he ran his finger around the outline of his hole; someone else is awake! Kiba knew full well that it wasn't aunt Cher and Hubb because the two of them haven't come back from their business dinner or party or where-...

He heard the low moan again, this time it was accompanied by a low thumping against the wall or the floor or somewhere.

_Toboe_... He was glad it was a mental sigh, though, something deep inside of him felt the need to say it out loud. Kiba moaned, pillow-free, then mumbled. "Toboee..."

The low moans from somewhere else in the house picked up as well. There was another thumping sound, Kiba knew that sound! It was that computer chair that sank and rose with the weight of whomever was sitting in it. So his cousin hadn't been asleep after all, that little snea-...

"Kiba!" He panted. "Kibaaa..."

_I'm obviously not hearing things_... The heated Yaiden boy panted on especially loud hearing his cousin panting his name in near climax.

Kiba's thumb pressed over the come-wet head of his penis and he wished like anything he had someone there to finish him off in the way he preferred. His breathing picked up and he arched from the bed again, toes curling into the sheet beneath him.

"To-..boe... Ah, aahhh..."

"Uuuhhh, uuuhhhh!" He could tell the boy had bitten his bottom lips when he mumbled. "Please,"

That was all Kiba could stand hearing the low pleading. He wasn't sure if they were pleases for him to join him, or for the boy's own release from the ministrations he imagined his screwy cousin was giving his self. Trying to calm his breathing, he pulled his night pants up and on shaking legs walked into the computer room. Sure enough, there is Toboe, pants pooled around his ankles and looking at two men that were very much in the full swing of a blowjob. One man had his legs tied up to some device on the ceiling while the other had his hands around the man's hips and his head buried between the strung up man's legs.

Toboe had his eyes closed, still moaning, as he jerked off at the thought in his head since he could no longer see what was going on in the screen. The sound was on as well, playing low in the silence of the room. Walking up on the chair, he leans over turning up the volume so the men are twice as loud.

Toboe opens his eyes and gasps. "Kiba... I... I didn't..."

As though in a trance Kiba turns the chair around, spreads Toboe's legs apart, lowers his mouth over the youth's nicely-sized for thirteen years old member, whispering as he did so. "It's a lot better when you can feel it."

And in one slow, tongue belly dancing, motion he took the boy into his mouth. Toboe moaned louder than he had been a few moments again, nearly sliding from the seat as his body arched away from the chair. Kiba held him in place at the hips as he bobbed his head up and down easily over his cousin's steadily rising erection. How did the boy expect anything from a dry hand job was beyond him, but then again he was young and knew nothing about properly _'getting off'_. Something about that made Kiba want _more_, something more that he shouldn't be wanting. Moreso, he shouldn't even be face down in his cousin's lap sucking him off.

"Aaahhh," moans the younger of the two; hands slipping into Kiba's rough brown shag, he presses him further down everytime he comes up.

Toboe had never felt anything so good in his whole life. Not a birthday, not Christmas, _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling right now at this very moment. "Hhhhaaaaa," his breathing became harder, more ragged, when Kiba pulled back, one lick at a time until he was free from the boy's body. Taking Toboe's pants from his ankles, he rose from the floor pulling down his own that, thanks to the lube, had stuck to his legs but there was still enough on him for what he needed to do next.

"Kiba don't stop," the boy whispered, orange colored eyes half lidded in ecstasy.

Toboe reached with his little arms to grab a hold on his cousin once more, but Kiba had better ideas than sucking him off. Kiba wanted Toboe spread as far as he could go in the little chair, and once the boy had parted yet another two inches Kiba straddled his hips; the moisture from the heat of his perspiring body sat down on Toboe's, and the brunet was lost in the bouyant wave-esque motion of grinding into his cousin. He poured all his weight into a strong languid movement of back and forth; the chair bent back from their combined weight but it held them as if it wanted this too.

The pair's breaths mingled together as they breathed evenly with the set pace, loud, hot moans escaping the both of them every so often, matching the two strangers on the computer filing the room with sounds of a four man orgy. Toboe was the first to move in for a kiss, his lips pressed tightly as he thought he was making out with his cousin. Kiba smirked a second knowing that Toboe got his kissing prowess from practice with a pillow, but it was little things like _that_ that made Kiba reach behind himself and grab the boys balls giving them a good work out, while he continued to ride him.

Toboe turned his head as he let his moaning grow a little louder into whisper bits of exhausted breaths.

"Toboe... kiss like you're licking an ice cream," whispered Kiba in just as much excited heat as his cousin.

"Huh?" He breathed having no clue what Kiba had said since in his excitement he forgot his English.

"Like an ice cream, kiss like you're licking an ice cream." He explained again, and as if to example he ran his tongue along the boy's jaw.

That seemed to make sense to the boy, his tongue darted out licking the older male's cheek, lips then chin before Kiba captured the exploring piece of meat into his mouth. He sucked it like a Popsicle, the way he did with Tsume, the way that got his boyfriend to fall in love with him, or at least accept him as a boyfriend. And those little suctions when you're pulling a glop into your mouth.

They were in full swing now, their members sword fighting between their abdomen as they rocked faster and faster; sounds of skin slapping skin, mixed breathing and moans, lips meeting like a game of tag and the chair trying to hold them it didn't take long before they both saw white and fell to the floor in a, panting, heap.

x x x

Kiba opened his eyes to the white ceiling above him- no..., he's pretty sure that by the comfortable feeling against his stomach that he's laying face down on his pillow. Leaning up on his elbows, he looks at the offending pillow a moment, before last night comes rushing back to him. Eyes wide, he leaps from the bed ready to explain himself when he notices that he was in the bed. He didn't remember dragging his self to bed, and he was pretty sure that flimsy little Toboe couldn't have done it so than who? Aunt Cher, maybe Hubb- Tah! That was a laugh because he'd be out on his ass or in jail or something if the two had caught them.

_Maybe last night didn't really happen_? He questioned hoping that it were true.

He didn't have a morning stiffy like usual, so maybe all went well last night and he got off better than he thought he would. That relief in mind he got dressed and headed down for breakfast, he could always shower later. Upon arriving to the living room, Hubb was on his way out the house and waved a friendly 'goodbye' to his nephew. Kiba raised a hand to him, subconsciously, then traveled into the kitchen.

Toboe wasn't there. That was fishy. Cher on the other hand still had curlers in her hair, but she was dressed for work. She looked at him then smiled. Placing her coffee cup on the counter, she looked her nephew over then said. "You look like you've been run over, what happened last night?"

"Uh," was the best he could do.

"Did Toboe stay up too late talking your ear off?" She shook her head. "He just adores you, he must have asked some ridiculous things, I tell him not to but the minute I leave the house the two of you seem at each other's throats."

"No."

"Hmm. Well that's good to know, but you must have stayed up later than I told you because my son never misses fried potatoes if he can help it." She took another gulp of coffee before dumping the rest into the sink.

"We watched this monster movie, I lost track of time," he tried to sound casual. "Little brat tricked me into letting him stay up."

His aunt laughed about that. "His sitter had that same problem but eventually he got the hang of it." She shrugged and one by one the curlers came out of her hair leaving it in a wave of bouncy blonde curls. "Do you love it?"

"Yeah, you look nice," he sits down at the table and starts in on his cold breakfast. "Did you guys have a good dinner?"

"It was alright, but we got in around one. What time did you two get in bed?" She was now picking up her briefcase ready to leave.

"I'm not sure... um... eleven something."

"Mmm, no wonder he's still in bed." Scooping up her son's breakfast, the talkative blonde popped it into the microwave. "Let him know where it is once he gets up and tell him 'goodbye' for me."

"I will." He got a kiss on the cheek before she left. Getting up from the table, he made sure the car was down the road before he dashed upstairs to find his cousin.

Judging by the lump in the bed Toboe is still asleep. Going over to the bed he pulls the covers away and nearly gets another boner at the sight. Toboe had his night pants pulled down just past his thighs and a hand missing while the other lay under the pillow, which his face is planted into. Looks like Kiba wasn't the only one who wanted to do more last night. Resisting an urge to lean over and kiss the boy on both cheeks, he slapped his ass with the back of his hand.

"Toboe, get up." He said in a loud enough tone. "Come on, I have to talk to you."

The young boy swatted away the hand that was shaking him then he plopped his other pillow over his head. Kiba thought about hopping on the bed, but that wouldn't do either of them any good. Heading into the bathroom, he grabbed one of the plastic cups that Hubb stuck in there and filled it with cold water. The thought of dumping it on Toboe's face was good, but at the moment his face was hidden, so he had to go for the one place that wasn't.

"AAAHHH!" He sat up as fast as someone that had been lit on fire and shook the water from his butt. "Kiba! What the heck are you doing!?" He brushed a hand over the wetness.

Stifling a snicker, he smacked the boy over the head. "Never mind what I'm doing, what the hell are _you_ doing that you took it upon yourself to lay in bed with your pants down, what if your mom or dad saw you?"

Toboe adjusted his clothes. "I'm willing to say that I didn't make it into them all the way." Without a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I'd believe that." Teased the older male, smacking the kid again.

"And anyway it's your fault that I'm like this... I didn't... I mean..."

"I didn't either, but..." Kiba looked over his shoulder as if the two adult figures in the house were still around, listening in on them so he lowered his voice. "We did it and I thought I should tell you that... we won't do... _that_ again."

"Oh... Because... if you wanted to... I wouldn't hate it."

"Yeah but,"

"And I wouldn't tell anyone!" He cut the older boy off.

"It doesn't matte-... You really wouldn't?"

Toboe shook his head. "I'm not stupid... and... I like you. Even if that isn't what gay is, I still like it because it's something I get to do with you, Kiba."

Kiba wanted to say that he liked it too, he wanted to say that he wanted to do it again, but the only thing that could come out of his mouth was-... "Your mom put your breakfast in the microwave." And he ran out of the room like Toboe were possessed and spitting green soup somewhere.

Ten minutes later the younger boy wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. It was around 10:17 a.m. Kiba was watching Spider Man while his cousin ate breakfast. It took everything, just everything in his power not to go in there and fuck him blind. Why was he so driven by this? Is it because it's so wrong? Or maybe because he's just too damned horny because of Tsume leaving him hanging? Whatever it was, last night was not going to leave him so easily.

Never before had Kiba masturbated on someone and gotten-off solely by the sound of it all. The moaning, the rattling sound coming from the man in the harness, the chair, Toboe, the sweaty wet skin, Toboe... Toboe... Toboe...

"So, what do you wanna do today?" The boy asked coming in from the kitchen. "Kiba?"

His cousin just looked at him, lust in his eyes. He wouldn't take the boy again... would he? No, no forget it. "Uh... what do you wanna do?"

"We could play checkers?" He was already making his way across the living room to the downstairs closet. Reaching up to the high shelf; Kiba licked his lips seeing a peek of skin as Toboe pulled down the game. "You can be the red pieces, or black if you want."

Snapping out of his staring contest with his young cousin's pale stomach, he shook his head saying. "I'll take red."

Kiba had never played checkers before, so he basically copied anything Toboe did but on the other side of the board and surprisingly he won twice. On their fourth game, he was pretty sure that this was the thing that had taken his mind off of Toboe for good until the boy opened his mouth to say-

"Wanna watch tv for a while?"

Nodding, Kiba cleaned up the board game and Toboe put it away. Making sure he didn't watch as the younger boy did it, Kiba insured his body's safety by sitting on the arm chair for protection against close contact with another person. Toboe stretched his self out on the couch, remote in hand as he flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. He stopped twice to watch something, but flicked on when nothing interesting happened.

Kiba had meant to keep his eyes to himself, but damn it all if Toboe hadn't landed on the couch, flimsy night shirt bunched against his back revealing his soft, touchable, sides. He could feel his body getting excited and damn it all since he chose to wear comfortable pants today.

_I know how to make this stop._ Clearing his throat, he got the boy's attention and with a gesture of his hands he said. "Fix your shirt."

"Huh?" Looking down, Toboe visibly blushed then began to fix his shirt.

It seemed like a good idea at the time but when Toboe chose to buck his hips up to remove the shirt from his back instead of sitting up that was all Kiba could stand.

"I have to-.." But he was cut off.

"I practiced last night."

"Huh?"

"My kissing. I did it with a pudding cup." He shrugged. "We don't get ice cream in the winter."

Kiba laughed at that, it was the weirdest thing he's heard yet. Until what his cousin said really sank in. "You practiced kissing with a pudding cup? How did you even do that? More so, _when_ did you do that? It was late last night."

Toboe sat up, smiling with imp-like mischief in his features. "It was easy," he hopped up from his kneeling position on the floor. "Wanna see?" He was in Kiba's lap before the older male could protest.

"Toboe I said we can-..."

"But I wanna show you... Please Kiba, and I won't tell anyone or even wanna do it again.." he frowns. "I just wanna know if I'm any good."

Kiba was reluctant to give in, but pushing the boy aside, he crossed the living room and closed the curtains over. Toboe clapped with glee like a five year old that just saw a really good magic trick when Kiba came back across the room. Taking a seat just to be climbed on again, he stuck a finger up to show the boy that this was for sure- "The very last time."

"Promise."

_Now how did this happen_? Wondered Kiba as he lay his cousin down on his bed. Right, it was somewhere between the boy using his tongue to spoon under Kiba's as though it were a fresh scoop of chocolate pudding then running it along the top like a sled in the snow.

His cousin really had learned a lot over night and he was applying it well. Although, sometimes he would slip back into pillow kissing, but Kiba didn't mind, he still thought it was precious. The older male applied his own kissing skills in with Toboe's and it made for a match set between the two of them, their heads even turned in the right direction as the other person switched angles to kiss. Kiba would have been fine with kissing if only last night wasn't still so fresh in his mind and other places on him.

In one quick motion he pulled his cousin's pajama pants down without a second thought. This time, though, he remembered to remove the shirt as well. Laying down on the, now bare, child he ground his hips skillfully into him. Toboe moaned pressing his stomach into Kiba's as he arched from the bed, frantically bucking his hips up wanting more. With the way things were going, Kiba would give him more than he could stand. Pressing the boy's knees to his chest, the Yaiden boy broke the kiss to slip out of his pants before laying their skin together.

Toboe turned his head away from his lips. "Take your shirt off too." He requested.

Seeing nothing wrong with that, after all he undressed Toboe first, Kiba yanked his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. His younger cousin scanned him from face to foot and his eyes nearly dropped from his head upon seeing ALL of his Japanese cousin.

"Wow. It looks different from what it feels like." He mentioned to no one. Kiba had his face buried at Toboe's neck, sucking away, so he wasn't really paying much attention.

The older teen felt like a burglar who stopped to raid the children in the bedrooms and though someone could wake up at any moment, he wanted to memorize all he could of the person he was violating before slipping back into the darkness where he came from. Okay so right now his mind couldn't really think up an appropriate way to describe what was going through his head, but it was something close to that.

"Kiba, let's do what we did last night!" He scrambled from under the older male. "That felt so good."

He started to get off the bed, but Kiba grabbed his arm bringing him back to the bed. Scooting up to the top of the bed, he pulls the boy onto his lap. Blindly searching the drawer beside the bed, Kiba snatched the lubricant from its hiding place and squeezed a good amount into his hand. Yeah if this kept up, he'd have no choice but to buy more.

"We'll try it a different way," he says, hoisting his cousin up a bit so that he sat on his stomach rather than his hips and he rubbed the lube around in a mass bunch of circles before placing the boy back down. "This will help you move better." He said, getting some more of the sticky liquid into his palms he grabbed onto his cousin's erection and slowly began to pump it up and down.

Toboe cried out at the feeling of euphoria rushing through his body all at once yet again. Kiba turned his head, kissing his cousin wherever he could reach: his neck, shoulder and cheek, sometimes his lips when Toboe turned to face him. The younger boy kept his hips moving over his cousin's body, mostly over the feeling of hardened flesh pressing between his ass. He choked back a strangled gasp, when Kiba almost began to trace the shivers that were running through his body and to his chest where he played with each nipple, one at a time, between his finger and thumb.

He breathed heavily into Toboe's ear, his tongue coming out to taste the rim every once in a while. The older male began to rock his hips as well, at a faster pace than the younger boy had been picking up his strokes along the boy's member as well.

_This is wrong_... he pants in his mind. _But yesterday, Toboe had said it himself that as long as we thought about it like I were kissing the part of him that isn't a Yaiden, what was the difference between him and a stranger?_ Kiba groaned into the boys shoulder nearly getting hit in the mouth when the Lewbosky child pushed his hips up raising his sitting position on Kiba's lap.

Kiba found himself scratching at his cousin's stomach when Toboe gasped out his name, his hands running along his thighs now. He tugged desperately at the boy's length as though it were his own, which is trapped beneath the boy's body heated butt. Sighing in what sounded like pleasure but was more from frustration, Kiba pushed his cousin on the shoulder so that he bent over on his hands and knees. He knew he wouldn't enter him, that would be beyond violation but he could imitate the act.

His thrusting picked up as Toboe's lube greased bottom gladly held the feeling of his internal walls even if they weren't. Unlike entry the movement wasn't back and forth it was more up and down so that Kiba kept his hard-on between the crack of the boy. He was so close now, and to make sure Toboe didn't feel left out, he continued stroking the boys member until they both fell onto the bed, exhausted and a mess.

Through the sweat soaked hair, Toboe eyed Kiba with a smile. Leaning forward he kissed the other male on the lips. To Kiba's surprise, he kissed him back. The two boys wrapped their arms around each other and stayed that way for as long as they could. So maybe it wouldn't be sooo bad if he and Toboe maybe did that- sometimes. But not everyday- just, sometimes. As Yaiden and Lewbosky. Kiba and Toboe. But never cousins.

x x x

Commentary: I'm so embarrassed by non-relationship sex


	16. Distractions

Kiba scrubbed. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until his fingers began to ache. What other choice did he have? Toboe disappeared somewhere in the house or out of it, but he didn't bother to go looking for him. Instead he settled for house work. Good old-fashioned distraction. Nothing like mindless work to get your head out of the gutter and stop you from completely ruining... well, a lot of peoples lives. So here he is on his knees, bent over, scrubbing the invisible dirt from the bathtub, next will be the toilet; nothing drops the urge for sex better than cleaning the mold ring from a toilet.

Sitting back on his knees, Kiba looks at his hands. _Haven't these people ever heard of rubber gloves?_ Sighing, he leans over to turn on the tub water to rinse the cleaning contents from his hand. Shaking them, dry enough, he turns around just in time to avoid the door swinging in on him.

"Hi Kiba!" Greets his cousin.

That explained where he went to; the young boy was fully equipped with a bag of chips in one hand and a Cola in the other. Kiba side-eyed him, then walked on his knees over to the toilet.

Toboe watched him a moment before discarding his snack into the trash and placing his soda down on the floor in the hallway. Curious as a cat, he asks. "What'cha doin'?"

"Cleaning." He stated the obvious.

His cousin made a sound indicating that he understood. "Why?"

_To avoid touching you again_. He shrugged making up a lie in that short time. "I just feel like it." He stuck the toilet brush in the freshly sprayed toilet. _Haven't these people ever heard of filth? _He couldn't imagine his aunt being so anal, so it must be because of Hubb that this place is offended that anyone lives in it. This damned house is spotless!

"Who just _wants_ to clean?" Toboe asked directly behind Kiba now, peeking over his shoulder into the toilet bowl. "...Can I help?"

"If you want," he flushed the suds down the drain. "Sweep the floor."

Dropping to his knees the boy began to brush his hand over the floor. Kiba listened to the sound a moment before he turned around because he realized that it wasn't a broom that he was hearing. Blinking in confusion, he sighed in agitation. Crawling a short distance, he scooped up the mini broom and held it out.

"They have brooms now, ever heard of 'em?"

Taking it, he sniffed bitterly. "Sure I have. I just don't think I should be cleaning a place that isn't dirty." He began to sweep the floor. "And anyway, if you really want something to do, we can do laundry. That's piled up." He stopped sweeping. "Why clean something that doesn't need it?"

Kiba bit his bottom lip, then nodded. "Good point." Standing on pained legs from being bent for so long, he gave himself a little jiggle to get his limbs back in tune. "I'll wash, you dry."

"Okay." Dropping the broom, he left the bathroom scooping his soda can back into his hand as he passed by it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Toboe frowned. What was wrong with Kiba that he was being so mean all of a sudden? Is it because of what they did? If that's it than he would surely cry, because to him it really meant that they were close. So close that they could do that and share the secret, but now Kiba was gonna turn his back on him and be mean? That wasn't fair.

"Ki-.." He felt a hand on top of his head as his cousin messed it around his head.

Going by he smiled at him. Toboe was lost for a moment, but then he smiled back. _Maybe he's not mad at me after all_. Walking a little faster he takes his cousin's hand and continues downstairs with him.

Doing laundry was nice. The little room, the smell of the "Surf" detergent his mother buys. And the weird smell of "Snuggle" from dryer sheets that went into the machine. But the silence was deafening to a young boy. So he decided to break it with the announcement of a game.

"Hey Kiba, wanna play a word game?" His legs swung out a bit as he folded a towel over his lap. "It's easy... If you wanna try."

Hearing that the boy was grasping for some conversation, Kiba complied. "Okay. How do you play?"

Brightening up, he explained the rules. "It's a color game. Me and Leara play it all the time."

"Go on."

"Well, you take any thing you can think of that's red, but you can only name off things that start with 'A' that are red. Understand."

"No." He shakes his head before climbing up on the washer as it spun the next set of clothes.

"Like... Apple, obviously... or if the letter were 'M' you'd say Mars!"

Kiba nodded slowly. "Mmhmm. And who made up this game?"

"I did!" He beamed.

Kiba held back his laughter. "Okay. I'll play... but I don't know as many words as you, I think."

"That's okay, you only have to name four things. I'll make it easy for you and give you Apple."

That made the older boy laugh as he swats the kid on the head following it up with, "Asshole."

Waving a finger, Toboe says. "Uh-uh, that's not red."

"You've got reddish hair."

The boy only laughed as he felt around the top of his head. "Whatever. I pick, Ant."

"Wouldn't that be under 'R' since the ant you mean starts with red."

Turning a bit, he sticks his tongue out. Dropping the towel into the basket off to the side on the floor, he's handed a shirt to fold next. "It doesn't count if it's implied."

"Than you're cheating." He waves a hand to stop the boys protest to his teasing. "Okay... Axe."

"Axe, huh?" He swings his legs out a bit to think.

Kiba waits for the boy's next answer, and decides to take out his own thinking-aid. A nice smooth cigarette. Mmm, nicotine. Not to mention, smoking is a nice distraction from the vibrating washer below. Lighting it up, he got an unexpected wide eyed stare from his cousin.

"You smoke?"

"Only when I need to think." Kiba blew the cloud away from the younger boy's face.

If Hubb didn't want his son gay, he would probably fly off the handle if he knew he got second hand smoke directly up his nose. But there were enough smells in the room to intoxicate anyone, surely a little smoke smell wouldn't phase the odd child at all.

"That's so cool! Someday, I think I wanna smoke." He declared, eyeing the stick within his cousin's fingers, Kiba shook his head.

"You're not getting your first lesson from me." He took another suck, then poked the boy with his elbow. "Your turn."

"Hmmm..." Tapping his finger to his chin he snaps them together. "Akepa!"

Shoving the boy on the shoulder, he shakes his head. "Now you're just being fancy." He mentions, impressed by Toboe's knowledge of the small Asian bird. "Let's see... it's three to three..." He thinks to himself. "Ape. They have red apes out there- I've seen it."

Smiling the boy waves his hands. "I know, I know, you don't have to justify it... But I don't think I have anymore words so looks like you win."

Smugly, Kiba grabs his cousin's cheeks and gives them a shake, using a kid's voice on him when saying. "Aaaww, wimpy can't think of another word?"

"So! And anyway it would be a tie if I didn't already give you _apple_! Beginneeerrrrrr..." Toboe broke into a fit of laughter when Kiba went for the neck with the tickle treatment. "Stop! Stop! I'm so-rr-heeheehee!"

He scrunched his body away, then slipped down from the dryer to the floor knocking the folded clothes in his lap to the floor. Slamming his back against the wall, he held his hands out to stop Kiba from advancing.

"Like that will stop me," says the fiendish teen, approaching.

"It better or... you're not gonna get your birthday surprise."

"I already know you're making me a cake."

"I don't mean the cake," Toboe explains, inching away toward the door. "I mean something else- something fuuuun."

Kiba stopped, scrunching his face. "What?" He asked thinking, in the back of his mind that maybe the boy could somehow arrange for Tsume to come up and visit him. But that was probably hoping for too much.

"Uh-uh... I can't tell you." He turned his back on him, playing coy. "It's a surprise and surprises are meant to stay that way."

"Uh huh... it better not be some party with a bunch of people that I don't know."

"I wouldn't do that. Besides, I was gonna tell you tomorrow." Looking down at the pile of clean clothes on the floor, he scooped them up, gave them a quick brushing off then tossed them into the basket where they belonged. "Let's finish the game, you pick the color." He slipped onto the dryer again.

Returning to the washer, he sighed as he thought. "Probably... Brown."

"Okay, only things that start with 'B'. I'll go first." Thinking, he chewed his bottom lip until something came to him.

Kiba continued to finish his cigarette as he waited. Staring at the side of the younger teen's face, he tilted his head to get a better look. How could he not see how adorable he was before, or how nice? Ha. He would have went on thinking the kid was a pain and tried his best to ignore him until he went home. But he truly does like the little runt.

"Okay. Bear, box, bark, beetles." He grinned cheekily. "Top those."

"Hmm.." He blew out some smoke. "Bear- as in, teddy bear... boards..." He thought for a moment. "Bag... Uuuhhh..."

Toboe chuckled beside him. "Can't think of a fourth can you?"

"I can! Hold on a second... A... Oh! Brownie."

Toboe made a sound of approval. Kiba got off the washer and opened it up. The rinse cycle had finished and there was nothing left now except for the dryer then folding, and delivering of the clothes where they needed to be.

Toboe parted his legs when Kiba opened the empty dryer. The teen loaded it up while being gazed at. Kiba's mouth looked so inviting with that cigarette held loosely between his lips. Would Kiba mind if he..? He did say they shouldn't do that but-... but maybe just one little kiss once in a while wouldn't hurt anything.

When the boy snapped out of his train of thought, and as his mind began to focus he saw that Kiba was looking at him as well. His eyes lidded in a dreamy haze of his cousin's soft kiss, the one he gave him as they lay there in the spare room holding each other. Did that mean anything to Kiba? Or was it just a kiss?

Kiba leaned forward, close enough to smell the smoke on his breath, close enough to see the light but rich blue of his eyes, close enough to-... Toboe leaned over, lips puckered but ended up bouncing his forehead into Kiba's shoulder since his foreign cousin was leaning to put out his cigarette.

"Huh?"

"We've gotta put the clothes and things away." He bent down to grab the basket, then left the tiny washing room without a second glance.

Toboe looked dumbfounded for a moment, but shook it off hopping down from the dryer to follow after Kiba. As they went upstairs their little game went on with letter 'C' to the color green. They were in Cher's and Hubb's room hanging this up and that as they thought of words. Toboe was leading by two, but Kiba was having trouble finding some thing that could start with 'C' that's green.

"How about cash? Do you consider money green or gray?"

Toboe paused at hanging a red silk shirt that belonged to his mother, as he thought about it. "I guess you can count that. Carpeting."

"Hmm." He hung a jacket on the wrack. "Toboe?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna know. What are we gonna do on my birthday?"

The boy cocks his head, then shrugs. "I guess I can tell you. We're going ice skating."

"Ice skating!?" He looked baffeled. "But I can't."

"How do you know unless you try?" The basket is hoisted into his arms before he started for the hall. "It's easy."

"I never... I mean, we don't have skating rinks back home. It's always hot there." He explained in a tone flat and defending.

Looking over his shoulder at his cousin, the boy says. "That's okay. I can teach you how. It really is easy." They stop at the towel closet. "Have you ever roller bladed before?"

"Tsume says that's for dorks with too much free-time on their hands." With another thought he adds. "And he says that they're also for lazy people who need to learn how to walk."

The Lewbosky boy made an odd face. "What did you guys do for fun then?"

"Lots of things, movies... robberies- small ones, mind you, and usually from his Dad's store." He had a reflective moment. "We really hate him."

His cousin laughed at that while stuffing an arm full of towels on the low shelf. With a sigh, he backs from the closet and announces. "We're done- well," he waves an arm at him. "there's the stuff downstairs but that could take a while so... what do you wanna do?"

Kiba brushed his hand through his cousin's soft hair, kneeling down he whispered. "I think you know."

...

"No fair Kiba, you can't un-plug my controller just because you're losing!" He shouts as though he's trying to get the attention of adults that aren't home.

It was nearing dinner now so the couple should be back soon. The two boys were in a fierce game of Mario Kart 64 and Kiba wasn't exactly being a good sport about his young cousin beating him every race. And how was he supposed to drive well with all those- things! on the road, huh?!

"I only un-plugged you because _you_ were cheating."

Toboe cocked his head with a disbelieving look on his face. "Uh-huh... and how?"

"Tch. You know the courses better than I do."

"Whaat?"

"Yeah. I should have been given a trial run on them, _then_ we could have played."

Leaning over he turned the game off with a snap. "Older people are cry babies." Hearing the front door open, he stands. "Mom! Dad! We're up here!" Though he was on his way out the door.

Hoisting himself up, the smell of sea food filled his nostrils. "Mmm." Heading downstairs as well, he joined the family in the kitchen. Toboe, like any kid, has his nose in every bag as if sniffing out what he liked best.

"We've goooot, shrimp in here... or was that the shrimp?" She opens the bag. "Yeah, shrimp, here. Cat fish, here. Hush puppies, here and a couple crab legs incase you don't like the other choices."

"You're not cooking." Asks Kiba taking a bite of the perfectly done curled in piece of shrimp.

"I can't. I have a meeting tonight. Hubb's gonna be here so you don't have to worry about babysitting, okay."

"Mm hmm." He piled some of everything onto a plate.

"Yuck." Whines her son. "How come you got cat fish. I like cod."

Stuffing a half shelled leg that she had been nibbling on, Cher stuffed the crab into her sons mouth. "Then you don't have to eat it."

Hubb returned from the bathroom and said with a smile. "Thank you for doing the laundry and putting away the clothes. It's very responsible of you."

"You're welcome, dad."

"Yeah, you're welcome, uncle Hubb." This time it didn't sound forced or choked out. It sounded as though he really wanted to say it. "Can Toboe and I go ice skating on my birthday?"

Hubb, still dumbfounded by Kiba calling him 'Uncle' nodded or shook his head he wasn't sure. But he answered. "Yes. Of course you can, I hope you both have fun."

"Thanks."

"Aaand you did the dishes?" Noticed Cher as she freed a plate for herself. "Your father can kiss you goodbye because you're never going home." Filling the plate with a pile of this and that, Cher waved a hand to them as she left. "I'm eating upstairs, then taking a nap before I go. I hate night shifts." She added under her breath.

Taking a seat, Hubb bit into a piece of fish. "You two were very busy today, but you know Kiba, you don't have to feel as though you need to do those sorts of things. You're our guest, enjoy your time here. There's a lot to do."

Kiba took a moment to absorb what the man said since he didn't slow it down for him. It reminded him of the boy from the food stand. "It's no problem."

"It was fun!" He raised his hand. "We played color code."

The blond man nods. "You actually understood that game. My hat goes off to you."

Kiba laughed at that, though, he wasn't sure what the man had meant by the last part. It didn't translate well to him as Hubb was clearly hatless.

The rest of dinner was nice. Hubb was actually an interesting fellow. After dinner the three of them played a couple rounds of chess before Kiba retired to his room to read for a while. Just as his eyes started to shut, he heard his door open. Cracking his lids, he sees his cousin walk in, climb in the bed then straddle his hips.

"Kiba... are you awake?" He asked in a quiet voice.


	17. Finger It

"Kiba... Are you awake?" He asked in a quiet voice.

With the gentle grinding the boy is giving his hips, Kiba was more concerned with another part of him that is now awake and looking for a little attention. Arching his back up so that he can shift a bit from the slightly sideways angel he had, the older male, resting completely on his back now, grabbed his cousin by the hips and moved him directly atop his rising hard-on.

Complying to the motion, Toboe pressed his weight down when Kiba's came up. The two of them ground into each other at a rapid pace with Kiba guiding them through it. He squeezed his cousin's scrawny hips when he wanted him to slow down and let them go when he wanted to speed up.

Toboe moaned leaning forward when a surge of adrenaline shot up his back; unable to resist touching the rust colored mass of hair that brushed by the younger male's face from the action, Kiba reached up and brushed it away from his face, leaning up to kiss him when his lips were revealed in the moonlight. Toboe stopped moving for a moment, enthralled in the kiss, turning his head this way and that parting his mouth awaiting his Japanese cousin's soft tongue to meet with his.

"Keep moving." Kiba instructs while holding both sides of the boy's face engulfing his mouth, giving him what they both wanted.

Toboe voiced his moans through hums knowing that he had to be quiet since his father and mother are at home and may not be asleep, though it is kind of late. When his hips began to move against the lump in Kiba's night pants, he rocked faster but with more depth breaking the kiss since his breaths were rushing out too quickly to continue with it.

The Yaiden male moved his hands from his cousin's face and slid them down his sides, slipping his pants down upon reaching his hips; Kiba wanted skin _now_! Toboe copied his actions tugging at his pants as well. Kiba raised his hips to help him out.

"Mmm!" They both bit back their moans when their skin touched.

A good amount of a sticky mess accumulating between the two of them, which is good because Kiba was sure there wasn't enough lube to spread between the two of them. Rolling them over, Kiba took his chance to give the boy a good humping that they'd both enjoy, a mixture of weight and speed that no one could resist. Another move Tsume taught him.

Their lips came together again since Toboe's hand over his mouth wasn't enough to stop the arching boy from crying out to loudly. Coiling his legs around his cousin's hips and his arms around his shoulders, Toboe anchored his self so that his lower half could move freely on top of the blanket. Kiba licked at the boy's lips, under his chin and along his jaw line then kissing down at his neck until he reached the pillow where he bit down in to it as he came. Insuring that the majority of it be on his cousin's lap, he reached down between them and grabbed a hold of his member giving it slickened tugs. Toboe had to clamp a hand over his mouth again since Kiba was now moving down to his lap one kiss at a time, never ceasing the jerking motion he was giving the boy.

The Yaiden male took his time at the nipples, swirling his tongue languidly around each one and nipping gently at the height they got from being touched. Toboe ran his hands through the brown mess of hair, sliding them away when Kiba reached his navel. Circling it with his tongue, he gave it a stab here and there with the tip before nipping at the sensitive sides of it. Moving lower, he then encased the swollen member into his mouth without clamping down, instead he exhaled a heated breath as he removed his mouth from it, then he gave a quick lick to the coated head.

"Aaa," moans the boy still trying to keep his voice low, though, failing at it. He turned his head in order to stifle it with the pillow but that didn't seem to work since his body was now a mass of shivers.

Kiba rubbed his hand around in his semen getting it nice and slippery, when he was satisfied with that, he encased the member into his mouth sucking away at it. To be sure Toboe was silent, he rolled them over onto his side, this way Toboe could moan into the pillow and hopefully no one would hear him. Lowering an arm under his counsin's leg, he hiked it up so that it rest beside his shoulder then he lowered it back down the length of his body grabbing a hold of his erection. The other arm, already bent around the boy's waist, moved down a bit so that his finger could find the hole.

With the lubed index he traced the hole doing the same motion with his tongue to the tip of his erection, each going in a different direction from the other, the young boy didn't know which was stimulating him the most but he continually pressed his hips back on the finger that was massaging him. With his middle finger, Kiba slipped it into the boy pausing when he felt his body arch in tension. Though he was jerking himself off, he removed his hand from that task to rub the boy's nerves away. When he felt the tensed inner walls relax, he slipped his finger further in pulling it back out slowly, then thrusting it in again and leaving it there for the boy to get used to.

It took a moment, but then Toboe relaxed his body and began to press down into his mouth again. Taking that as a go ahead, Kiba thrust his finger in and out with the pace he set on himself down below. He couldn't believe how much tighter he is than Tsume, just the thought of putting himself in there made his eyes roll up; no wonder Tsume wanted to be on the bottom.

The younger boy nearly swallowed the pillow he had to bite it so hard to keep from calling out. He had never felt such pleasure in his life. Before he used to think that pleasure was having a brownie underneath a big scoop of ice cream but _this_, this was a different matter entirely! His movement stopped when Kiba's finger hit something inside of him, his whole body felt warm and comfortable, like a controlled fire was boiling inside of him. It was luscious at first but when Kiba picked up the pace, he could barely keep himself still as his hips wriggled and moved up and down. The heat continued to grow until it was all too much and the two of them climaxed together. Kiba took all of the boys liking of it down his throat until it was gone.

Sliding his cousin over his body so that the two of them were pulled into a hug, he kissed him on the cheek and closed his eyes, though he still subconsciously kissed the boy's lips since he was still in the mood to do so. Slowly, he slid his finger from him; Toboe moaned with each second of the departure, then Kiba wrapped the arm around his cousin's waist again.

Kiba pants in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Looking at his little cousin's spent and happy face, Kiba wasn't really sure why. But he hugged him close a minute, before reaching for his night shirt to wipe them off. Kiba wondered at what point the two of them had shed their night clothes but right now his brain wasn't forming many thoughts.

Frowning, Toboe shrugged it off and hugged Kiba close. He knew he would have to leave in a minute so he had to make sure he enjoyed every bit of their closeness. Rubbing his sleepy face into the pillow beneath Kiba's head, he smiled and said in a dreamy voice. "That was nice... Kind of like that one time, but this time was different..." He could still feel the warmth inside of his gut and he would never forget it. No wonder the men in the pictures and clips looked so happy. Well, they had a penis up there, but in this case a finger felt just as good. "Kiba,"

"Hm?"

"That was good... it was really good... You make me feel like I'm special- when we do that." Turning his face upward to look at the older male, he asks. "Can we do that again?"

"As many times as you want," he replied truthfully. "Just not right now. You have to go to bed."

Toboe shook his head sliding up a bit higher giving the teen under him a hug. "Do I have to? This feels too good to leave." He kissed his cousin on the lips. The two engage in a kiss for a minute until Kiba gives the boy's butt a squeeze and nudges him away.

"Yes, you have to. _Remember_ you're taking me ice skating tomorrow?"

"But Kiba... I locked the door."

Kiba smiled, unseen, in the darkness. "I appreciate that, but you still have to go."

Slumping over him with a pout, he pressed into the bed to help himself up. "Alright. But you better actually do something when we go skating." He walked to the door. "Don't just say you will and then you hang out by the snack stand the whole time."

"I promise I won't."

"You promise you _will_."

"I will."

Grinning, he kissed his palm and blew his cousin a kiss. Opening the door, he heard Kiba call his name. Turning back he smiled assuming he was gonna get to do it with him again, but instead was greeted by an attack of clothing. "Huh?"

"You might wanna take those."

Just noticing that he was nude, he nodded. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm." Waiting for the boy to leave the room, Kiba pulled on his own night clothes and slipped under the covers.

Toboe doubted he'd get much sleep but it was worth a shot. Besides, if he really planned on keeping his promise he was gonna have to get a good sleep although he could play the tired card and get away with it. He wondered if Toboe would sleep much, with the way he was moaning Kiba doubted he'd be getting off to dream land either. Rolling onto his side, he reached into the side drawer for the bottle of lube; it was enough left for one finger. He was sure that would be all he needed for now. So maybe he couldn't wait to see what it felt like, but he could wait for the real thing when he got home.

Lubing up, he slipped his finger between his legs and closed his eyes as the world began to spin.

The next day the two of them were practically asleep in their breakfast with Hubb and Cher giving them the eye. It wasn't until Toboe's hand slipped from the side of his face nearly knocking his head into the table as it dropped downward that his father finally had to ask.

"Are you two alright?" His voice full of concern, he leaned across the table and touched the top of his sons forehead. "You didn't get sick from the seafood last night did you?"

"No." Replies Kiba.

Toboe tried to speak but his voice was stuck in a cough so he went for a drink of orange juice.

"That's weird because I heard all sorts of moans at about maybe twelve or one and-..."

Toboe spritzed his drink clean across the table at that. Hubb gasped looking down at his damp shirt.

"Ugh, Toboe!?" Cher grabbed a handful of napkins and wiped the mans shirt down.

Toboe looked at Kiba who was staring right back at him.

"What Toboe meant to say was that he felt a little nauseas last night," Kiba lied. "He came into my room and said his stomach hurt and that he didn't wanna wake the two of you- good thing I took him to the bathroom."

Toboe nodded to the story with a frantic look on his face.

"I thought he got some on me and it almost made me-... um... you know when you toss what's in your stomach?" He even dared to play the language barrier- _anything_ to get the man's suspicions from what they were really doing.

"Toboe, you threw up? Why didn't you wake us if you were sick?" Asks his mother.

"I was embarrassed." It was a lame excuse, so he added. "And Kiba was closer and I figured since his tv was on he must still be awake."

Hubb stood from the table to go change his shirt before he left for work. Cher waved a hand. "Thank god you were, he hates throwing up. Last year he cried before anything even happened."

"Mom, please."

"I won't." Standing, she checked his forehead. "You feel cool. Does your stomach still hurt?"

"No. And anyway, I really wanna go ice skating, so pleeease don't make me go to my room."

"By all means, make yourself worse!" She walked her plate to the sink. "I'm gonna be home all day working in my bedroom, so you call if you feel even the slightest bit dizzy. Okay."

"Uh huh." Getting up, he chugs what's left of his drink then rushes for the living room. "Get dressed quickly Kiba I wanna go out there early if you want lessons." He was gone before he got out the 'want'.

"Is that gonna be trouble?" Kiba points, yawning with his free hand to block it.

"Your cousin is a very good skater, he won't go easy on you that's for sure."

"Greeeat." He rubs his face while trying to recover some life into himself. "Any chance you can diagnose me too sick to go?"

"Sorry. Woman's right to get the house to themselves every once in a while so," she began to leave the kitchen with a toothy grin on her face. "Haaave fuuunnn."

"I love you too aunt Cher." Standing to dump his and Toboe's plate into the sink, he stretched his arms over his head, yawning again. "With any luck I'll bust my teeth out falling and have to come home."

The phone began to ring and for a second Kiba just looked at it, but Cher called down the stairs asking him to answer it. Like he knew their friends. Picking it up, he was surprised to hear his father on the other end as he greeted him with his signature, 'all the world is full of dumb ass' and you're the biggest one' cough.

"Hey princess, how are you?"

"Still?"

"You're damn right _still_, and I'll continue to do so until you find yourself a girlfriend."

"I thought you were okay with my being gay?" He leaned against the wall.

"I am. I just think you're being an idiot."

"You think everything I do makes me an idiot."

"So what's changed?" Clearing his throat again, he seemed uneasy before saying. "Anyway I called to tell you that I won't be back to get you this week."

"You're fucking with me."

"No smart ass, I'm not. I got held up and I'll only be a few more days late so hang in there and stop your whimpering, you sound like a two year old- you wanna start being called tantrums from now on?"

Kiba couldn't believe he had to stay here another few days after this week! Yeah, he was starting to have fun but fun ends somewhere and he wasn't about to wish for extra days. Not knowing what to say he just sighed.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, happy birthday, that boy misses you."

"Tsume called you?"

"Dumb ass assumed I gave you my cell. Would you tell him the number for your aunts, if I ever have to pick up the phone and hear 'hey sexy' from a man again I'm gonna leave you there."

"I will. And thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya."

"Yeah." Hanging up, he bit his thumbnail. Oh well, what's another couple days, he could make it. _Better hurry up and get dressed though, last thing I need is some kind of punishment because we got there late_.

Toboe held his cousin's hand loosely in his grip. Kiba slid along with a face reading pure terror. The two of them were headed for the center of the ice and with Kiba stumbling most of the way it was taking a while.

"Come on, Kiba," says the boy looking over his shoulder at him. "Keep your balance by holding your weight in the middle of your stomach."

"I'm s-.." he caught himself from a fall by clamping onto the boy's hand with both of his. "I'm supposed to know how to do that? I can't even ride a bike."

"Seriously?" The young boy slid backward, holding on to Kiba's hand with both of his now. "Well, that's okay because ice skating is a lot easier than riding a bike."

"Tah. In whose opinion?" Kiba grunted when he skidded into Toboe knocking them both to the ice.

The Lebowsky boy looked troubled a moment, then he shook his head in dismay. "Gee whiz this is gonna be tougher than when Thumper taught Bambi." He placed a hand to his chest to shove him aside so he could stand.

"Who?"

"Thumper and Bambi, it's an American movie."

"Oh." Kiba scrunched his face wondering what the hell kind of weird names those were for people when the boy summed it up by saying.

"Thumper was a rabbit so he had his feet to ice skate on, and Bambi was a deer all he had were hooves." He skated a circle around his ice bound cousin as he spoke. "I could stand you up and hold your legs for you hahaha."

"_Very_ funny." Trying to stand he slips back down to one knee. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Hahaha, I don't know Kib' you act so perfect, it's nice to see you struggle with something."

Kiba mock laughed at his comment, trying to stand again but it ended the same way. In the distance he heard a voice shout something like 'it's a creeper'. Looking back he saw no one in particular, though the snack stand had the window open so maybe it was one of the jerks that worked there. Turning his head when a hand came down under his arm to help him up.

"You're bigger than me, so don't lean over on me too much."

"You didn't complain last night." The older male teased.

"That was then." Holding Kiba by the hips, he nods. "Put your hands on my shoulders, okay."

Doing as he was told, Kiba nods. "Okay."

Turning the blade sideways, Toboe moved backward while Kiba moved forward- well, jerked forward. Shaking his head, Toboe bends his knees three times. "See. You have to bend your knees to get momentum for when you push off. You straighten them when your gliding."

"Uh-huh."

"It's a lot like pretending to ski when you're wearing socks on a slippery floor." He watched his cousin's legs. "Good! Just think about that and you should be fine as far as moving."

"Yeah but-.." he wobbled a second before straightening out. "How do I stay up?"

"I already told you how, all you need to do is..." he thought a second. "You know how you tense when you're about to get punched in the stomach- or tickled!"

"Yeah."

"Do that!"

"Got it." Swallowing he thought about getting hit, he kind of held his breath but it felt okay when he let it out. "...this is kind of easy." He smiled.

Smiling back, he straightened his legs. "Okay, use me like a crutch."

"Huh?" He meant the word.

"You know, like little old ladies have walkers."

"Oh!"

"Just push off and hold me to steer yourself."

Pressing his foot sideways as he saw Toboe do, he shoved the boy forward and surprisingly he held his weight as they glided across the ice. "Oh."

"_See,_ you're getting it."

"I think you wanted a free ride." Toboe laughed to that. "Okay, tell me how to turn."

"Easy, you just-..." He grunted when his back came in contact with the wooden siding. Blinking in confusion, he looked over his shoulder. "Ask _before_ we need to turn, not when we missed it." He punched Kiba on the shoulder.

Laughing, Kiba leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Toboe was flabbergasted! How could he do that when people could have seen!? Kiba just smiled and pulled the boy from the fencing.

"Relax, no one knows me. So to them I'm just some older kid giving a dork a kiss on the cheek." He explained. "Besides, I don't think anyone saw, there's no one here but us and maybe some jerk at the snack stand." He glanced by that way.

"Oh... Well, we still shouldn't risk it."

"We won't."

"Good." He was silent a moment. "Right, turning. I'll show you, just watch."

He moved from the wall. Kiba watched him wondering what the brief freak out was from, did Toboe like doing that with him that much? Or was it something else that was bothering him. Maybe he thinks he'll be leaving in a few days, may as well tell him that he has a few more days than break the kids heart. Shakily, he moved one hand from the wall then the other, bending slightly over he straightened up remembering the technique. Walking out from the pile of snow he stood on, he skated over to where the boy was.

"Toboe?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to be sad... My dad called and said I have a few more days here, that's like a whole half a week after this one."

"It's not that... no matter when you leave, you're gonna forget about me... then we'll just be those two cousins who never get to see each other as much again." He slid into him, hugging him around his hips.

"That's not true, you can always come visit me in Japan..." Kiba rubbed his coat covered back. "We can take a boat into the prefectures and ride the train into Tokyo- if my Dad lends us the money."

"Yeah, but how long will that be?" He looks up at him, puppy dog eyes filled with freezing over tears. "A year, three!"

"Hopefully soon... Toboe... I won't forget about us- it's kinda hard to forget something like this anyway so... you know I'll wanna see you again."

"As friends. What about Tsume?"

Shaking his head, Kiba sighed. "Tsume is my boyfriend, and you and me are related. We're just friends nothing more."

"Then what about what-..."

"Hey you guys! I thought that was you!" Calls Leara less than a leg extension away.

Toboe quickly ran a hand across his face, though he could always play the tears off as an acute case of the sniffles. "Hey Leara." He put on a happy voice and a smile.

"We'll talk later." He moved away from him. "Hey Leara."

Blushing the girl waved. "Hi. What are you two doing here?"

"What else?" Says Toboe.

Kiba was glad he could be rude to her. He didn't feel right being smart with younger kids, namely little girls who tended to cry. Though this girl didn't strike him as much of a crier.

"I'm gonna get a hot chocolate."

"He's not used to the cold." Explains Toboe.

"You want one?" He asks the both of them.

"No thanks." Says his cousin sounding more and more like himself.

"Sure!"

_Of course you would_. Thinks the Yaiden boy. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." He skated away on shaking legs.

The two kids watched him then giggled. "With the way he skates, it might take two trips."

Somehow managing to get across the ice without falling over and hitting too many of the groups of skaters that showed up out of nowhere, Kiba walked to the snack stand. "Two hot chocolates please." Leaning over the counter when no one replied, he called. "Hello!"

Popping his head up, the boy from the wraps stand grins at him. "Well if it isn't Japan."

"Sweden. What are you-..."

"I work everywhere," he waves a hand. "I'm always getting fired."

Kiba laughed about that. In the distance Toboe leered at the two boys, to him they looked awfully friendly for just some guy at a stand.


	18. Yikes! That Was Close

"I've had at least seventeen jobs just this year!" Declared a chipper Hige with a big grin on his face, as though having had that many jobs meant something. "You should see my unemployment checks."

Kiba laughs while popping another chocolate covered pretzel into his mouth. He'd gotten his hot chocolate but instead of leaving to give the young, and forgotten girl hers, he stays awhile listening to the ranting of a madman.

"Why do you get fired so much?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I tend to eat most of my merchandise. Hahaha."

Lowering the cup, he says. "You should stop working with food."

"Tried that once, but I ended up leaving the place because it was waay too boring." He waves a hand past his nose as though the place stank as well. "How 'bout yourself? You ever had a job- I'll bet you're rich? Some spoilt Japanese brat who never knew what it was like to earn a penny."

Kiba shook his head to that. "Geez you talk fast," he mentioned absently. "I've actually never had a job, and yeah, my family does alright but I wouldn't say we're rich."

"If you say so." Tapping his hand to Kiba's that lay dead on the counter space, he says. "So what's holding you up from getting a job- you didn't finish school or something?"

"No... Actually, I have to go back after the summer but... I don't know, it's never come up. Tsume has a job now, though, so I guess I should get one too."

"Who's Tsume? Your brother or something."

Shaking his head, Kiba glances out at the ice then back at Hige. "He's my boyfriend back home."

"Aahhh, the struggling gay couple. I hear ya. Had a boyfriend myself once."

"Really?"

"No. But that's beside the point, I've got experience."

Taking that all in he nods. "So you just sleep around?"

"Sometimes." Shrugging a shoulder, he looks toward a customer. "What can I get you?" He asks in Swedish.

"Three cocoas and a jelly donut." Replied a burly looking man.

Kiba looked the guy over, fascinated in his appearance. Japan has it's share of husky people but they don't look like other peoples'. This guy's hair was long for his size, pulled into a loose ponytail as though ice skating had taken a lot out of him. The blond color was highlighter like his uncles, with curls at the end. The man's beard looked almost brown, so there was a chance that blond is not his natural color.

Turning his head, the customer smiled at him and said in a friendly manner. "Hello young man."

Kiba only stared at him until he remembered the Swedish word for 'hello'. "Oh. Hi." He replied though he isn't sure whether or not the man may have called him a name of some kind after saying, "hello".

"There you go. Would you like straws?" Offers the chipper brunette.

"No thank you," scooping up the cups the burly man nods to Kiba before walking away to his family.

"What did that guy say to me?" Kiba asks, jutting a thumb in the guys exit.

"He said, "hello, young man", no big deal."

"Oh."

"That'll be 2.75 for the whole." He mentions.

"I can't count this money, can you do it for me?" Pulling his wallet free, he hands it over to his new friend.

"Sure, let's see what you've got... Wow! You are a spoilt rich kid." He thumbs through the large dollar bills. "That or you've got something big on your father." Taking out the exact amount he returns the wallet. Leaning over on the counter he says. "Hey Kiba, you... maybe wanna go out sometime? I know a great place to eat- lots of 'em actually or we could catch a movie?"

Standing while taking the two half-drank, and one's probably cold, cocoas into his hand Kiba smiles at the boy. "I don't know."

"Come on! I'll just take you for a drive! Like a tour guide, I'm sure you've done nothing but sit around in your aunt's house watching paint dry- you should come with me."

"Hahaha, okay how 'bout tomorrow?"

"Great tomo-... Tomorrow's no good. I have to babysit some brat that I usually watch for extra cash on the weekends."

"It's not the weekend."

"Yeah but the couple's anniversary is tomorrow, so they need a sitter while they head out and make love in some random hotel-.."

He was cut off by Kiba's sounds of nausea. "Okay, I'll see Thursday then. Sayonara."

"Sayonara!" He waves a hand. Placing his chin into his palm he watches the boy's pace toward the ice. "Maan, I've gotta go to Japan sometime if they all look like _him_."

"One chocolate, please."

"Hm? Oh sure."

Kiba watched his feet as he walked over to the ice. With luck he didn't have to shout for the young natives since they were on their way over to him. Holding the cup out to the girl, he says, "Here."

"Thanks." Taking it in such a way she can't help but brush his fingers she, again, giggled.

"...Yeah. Do you want the rest of mine?" He asks his cousin.

"Tch. No thanks, and besides, I'm kinda cold..." Walking off the ice, he mutters. "I wanna go home now."

"O-kay..." Watching the boy head for the exit, he wonders to himself. _What the heck's gotten into him anyway? I thought we were having a good time. Maybe that idiot Leara said something to upset him..._ Looking down at the girl, he blinks. _Doesn't seem like she's upset. Maybe I should ask-..._ Opening his mouth, he began to speak but was cut off.

"So what the hell is his problem?" Asks the girl.

Kiba wondered when she started speaking like that, but waved it off. "Search me. I guess we're leaving though. See you around."

"Bye." She waved. Taking a sip from her chocolate she scrunches her face. "This is luke warm!" She calls out.

Kiba almost laughed about that, but he had to go talk to the knuckle-head and he wasn't sure what he was gonna say. Toboe's removing his ice skates, and he scoots away when Kiba sat down next to him. "So what's with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel so good that's all. I think I might be coming down with a case of the _bllleeeh_!"

"Whatever that means."

Dropping his skates to the snow with a huff, he slips on his sneakers that rest in a little cubby that they shoved them into on arrival and quickly stuffing his foot into them he tied up his laces. Kiba was a few seconds, maybe a minute or two slower than him in doing the same thing.

"Toboe, wait!" He called when the young boy trotted off. "Wait!" Tying his laces up, he chases after the boy. Catching up, he slips a hand onto his shoulder just to have it shoved off. "What? What's with you? Did I do something?"

"You know!" The boy said.

"Than what?"

"It's _THEN_ what, stupid."

Taken aback, he continued his probing. "So- _then_ what?"

"You were talking to that guy for an _awfully_ long time," not bothering to move over for someone coming right for him, the boy opted to shove the woman out of the way of his path; Kiba held his shoulder and pulled him closer at his side.

"You mean Hige?" He wonders and blinks in confusion as to why that would be a problem.

"Tah!" Throwing his hands in the air, Toboe stuffed them into his pockets. "So you're on first name with him, I thought you people used last names."

"Hey!" Stepping forward into the boy's path, he shoves him to a stop then grabs his coat. "Just because you're a little mad doesn't mean you can insult me! I may let that thing about my english slide but you don't insult my culture!" He let go of jis cousin's coat, muttering, "little shit." Turning away he begins to walk. "And anyway, what difference does it make? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything- you're my _cousin_. Act like it."

Toboe stood where he was, with a look on his face that said he was truly hurting. "Kiba..." he sniffled. "That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me!" Looking around he spoke as he bent over to scoop some snow. "And if I weren't such a nice kid-.."

"Ha!" He called over his shoulder.

"I'd do this!" Tossing it at the back of Kiba's head, he then crossed his arms in a huff.

Shivering, due to what went down his shirt, Kiba turned around with a look of murder on his face. "You better run!" He called after the retreating boy, scooping up a handful of snow himself. Tossing it, he missed Toboe by a leg but that didn't stop him from trying again. "Come back!" He chased after him until he was close enough to the boy then he tackled him!

"No! Stay away from me you jerk!" Falling forward, he reached out grabbing a handful of Kiba's coat before he tumbled down a hill with Kiba after him.

Both boys were getting covered in snow, so much that it was beginning to soak through their pants and coats. Toboe lost his hat a long time ago and Kiba never had one on. Tumbling over and over; Kiba wondered if this was how a shirt felt in the washer. Reaching the bottom of the 'garage sale' with nearly none of their clothes in tact both boys slid to a stop over the snow. Panting, Kiba crawled over to his cousin and rolled him over.

"You still alive, brat?"

Panting, Toboe broke into a grin then began to laugh while he sat up brushing snow from his hair. "That was fun!" He looked up the hill wondering where it had come from until he saw a few sleighs on their ways down. "Hope none of that was yellow, I think I got some in my mouth."

Kiba punched the boy on the shoulder then stood up, reaching out a hand for him to take. "Come on, let's get your hat, my scarf, your..." he looked to see which one had come off. "Left mitten and go home."

"Yeah," he chuckled once more, remembering the ride down again. His foot slid back down at his first step up the slope. "We'll have to find a low end and walk from there."

"Or we could go back down the way we came and hope to scoop them up."

Thinking it over as the most fun option; Toboe took the older male's hand and ran to the low end of the hill so they could head to the top and roll down all over again.

...

"Mooooom! We're home!" Shouts the woman's son.

There was a silence about the house that said whomever was there is no longer. Looking at Kiba he shrugs then opens his mouth to shout again just to have it covered by Kiba's hand.

"If she didn't hear you the first time-.."

"She could be sleeping, mother's like to sleep on days off, ya know."

"Actually, I wouldn't." Not having been with his mother long enough, Kiba figured it was a good enough response to the boy's statement.

"Hmmm, I wanted her to make us some sou-..." He took in two breaths before sneezing into the air. "ACHOO!"

"Cover your mouth!" Kiba slaps his scarf over his nose and mouth. "I don't wanna catch your germs."

"It was just a superficial sneeze... I'm not sick." No sooner had he finished his sentence does he sneeze again- this time with his hand over his mouth.

"Looks like you caught a chill... you go upstairs and get in the tub. I'll make you some soup."

"This from the guy who can't even order pizza," he dodges a hand coming his way. "The soup's in the pantry on the third shelf; I like chicken noodle, okay."

"Mm hmm." He removes his scarf, jacket and gloves, then steps out of his soaked sneakers, shivering when his wet sock hit the floor_. Maybe I should take a bath too. I can still feel the wind cutting through my wet clothes_. Looking down when he heard the sound of a **SPLAT,** he frowns at the sight of his naked cousin standing before him.

"I'm gonna use lots of hot water," shouts the boy as he heads upstairs.

Something about that made him smile as he recalled Tsume and himself playing with the hydrants outside, stripping to butt naked because his father was gone. It was a wonder the two of them hadn't started anything sooner as many times as they have seen each other naked.

"Thanks in advanced for lunch!" Toboe said from somewhere upstairs.

"Hn. Brat could have at least dropped off his wet clothes in the laundry room."

Scooping them up, he figured he should take his off too, why make two trips? Releasing the clothes, he began to strip, praying that aunt Cher really was gone and not just sleeping or sitting somewhere out of earshot- if that were possible with as loud as Toboe was calling for her. Pulling off the sweater and pants, he removed his boxers and felt a chill run up his back. Fighting a sneeze, he took the pile of clothes into the kitchen and dumped them into the laundry room.

The pantry was his next trip as he grabbed two big sized cans of soup to put on, just incase Aunt Cher wanted some as well when she got back or incase the two of them wanted extra. Using the electric can opener, he turned on the stove and retrieved a stainless steal pot from beside the sink in the lower cabinet. Once the cans were opened he dumped their, less than flattering when uncooked, contents into the pot then walked out of the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of Toboe's feet thumping against the floor as the boy walked around. Making it to the top of the stairs, he peeked into his bedroom spotting a towel and washrag on the bed for him.

_If that isn't an obvious invite... Though... I really shouldn't_... Picking up the towel and washrag, he rummaged for a nice pair of boxers to put on and a pair of pajama pants with a comfortable t-shirt. It seemed like a clothes free kind of day today. _It would be easier if we both took a bath together, after all, why should we eat alone when eating together is better- not to mention the soup won't need a reheat_.

He wished he hadn't been thinking all this while stepping into the filling tub that had a rise of bubbles on top trying not to drown by getting sucked under the rushing water at the faucet. Kiba really does think what they're doing is wrong, that's why he accepted the date with Hige- to break off this thing they have going before something bad happens. Or Toboe dies of jealousy. He couldn't believe the boy was jealous! He couldn't imagine how he'd react if and when he finds out about-...

He sighed when he felt Toboe climb onto his lap; his lips lowered to Kiba's right nipple giving it a lazy little sucking. His chest rose and fell in heavy pants due to the boy's body heat, the sucking and the rising water drifting his hardening cock up and down between the younger teen's butt. Toboe had to be feeling it as well since he started rocking his hips. Kiba wanted nothing more than to stick his member inside of him- but again, he fought the urge to do so and settled for his middle finger instead.

Titling Toboe's chin upward, he leaned down and kissed him, while reaching for the soap in the dish beside them so that he could lube up his fingers. He hoped the soap didn't hurt in there, he himself didn't really know, he's never tried it; but there's a good chance that if diluted with enough water it wouldn't be too bad. Placing the soap back down, he rubbed the entrance with his fingers, getting it nice and foamy. Dipping his fingers into the water, he brought it back up between his crack circling the entrance before going inside.

Toboe arched his back, then leaned forward to moan into Kiba's chest. He held his cousin tightly while he finger fucked him, and when it began to feel comfortable he started to move his hips over top of it. The water was waist level now and rising making Toboe's tunnel an easy little slope to get in and out of as he added another finger.

"Ah!" His hip movement became more erratic when Kiba hit a place inside of him that made his already bent knees wanna turn into jelly. He was so close now when-...

"Kiba! Toboe!"

The two separated like they had been electrocuted, they could only look to one another wondering what the hell to do. She would know they were in together!

"Who's burning the soup!" She called from the kitchen!

That was a good enough distance, Kiba climbed from the tub wrapped his towel around himself then hurried into his bedroom before the woman could get upstairs. He just got through slipping into his pant legs when she opened the door.

"There you are, do you know that your lunch almost got burned," she held the pot out. "What were you doing?"

"Changing."

"Oh.. where's Toboe?"

"Bath... He's still filling the water."

"Oh, okay as long as your clothes are in the hamper-.."


	19. Enough Is Enough

_Dear Toboe,_

_I'll be going home in a week and... I just wanted to write something to you that way you can understand why I did what I did. I know you're going to be upset about it all but listen, I never loved you. Not in the way you'd think going by our actions, but as a person I care for you very much. _

_I know this might be hard to understand because you're young and confused but... you have to, for both of our sake. It's the only way we can remain friends and family. What I mean is, you have to forgive me for what I've done to you and you have to forget about it too. It wasn't right, I took advantage of you and I'm so very sorry. I don't know what got into me then but I understand it enough to have written this to you when I did. So please... I think it may be hard but... Can you forgive me and forget about this whole thing? Can you?_

_your cousin, _

_Kiba_

Sitting back on the quilt he looked over the words of his letter, which seemed too short and impersonal in his taste but what he wanted to say he couldn't translate it well enough and he would never ask Cher to read it to the punk if he had to put it in his native tongue. It was out of the question. So he settled for short, sweet and to the point- NO MORE!

_Why do I have a sinking feeling about this whole month?_ He wondered. _I feel like I've been kicked by a horse._

Lunch had ended a good while ago, and with Cher around it made it **very** awkward due to the two boys' recent activity before she interrupted. Kiba was kind of glad that she did, it was a little heady, what they were about to do; kind of like having a psychic look inside one of those 'Spin Art' toys and you can feel yourself spinning out of control. And he thought falling down the hill was bad. Toboe hadn't said a word; Kiba was surprised to see the boy in his pajamas as well; and Cher was on the phone most of the time, but started in about their day when she turned it off.

Toboe spoke about how bad Kiba was and how much practice he's gonna need and Kiba defended himself because he thought for a beginner he did pretty well. Cher thought they were both cute, patting them on the head before heading upstairs to take a nap. She told Kiba on her way out that the cake should be baked if they were gonna have it tonight after dinner. Kiba told her that he, and his cousin, were going to make it right then.

Baking a cake, Kiba discovered, isn't that hard; his father always bought a cake for him but only if he wanted one. In this case Kiba didn't want a bought cake because the Lebowsky family seemed so geared up on homemade. So with assistance of bringing out the mixer that appeared to be too heavy for the young boy to carry all on his own, the cake baking was underway.

"Hmm... Box says, two eggs- room temperature,"

"What does that mean?" Asks Kiba, popping the whisk onto the machine.

"Beats me-.." he rushed out before sucking in a breath of air. "MO-..." The rest was muffled by a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Ssshh, aunt Cher is probably trying to take a nap or something. We can figure this out."

Glaring at his cousin in mock anger, he reached up and removed his hand. "Okay... then any ideas of what 'room temperature' means?"

Going over to the refrigerator, he pulls out the carton of eggs and the milk incase they needed that as well. Setting the items onto the counter, he flipped open the carton of eggs having to dodge the younger boy's 'touch all' fingers coming across his path. Taking out the two eggs he held them in one hand then raised his other hand into the air.

"See, it's warm in here and the eggs are cold,"

"So?"

"I guess we have to wait until the eggs are warm too." He ended his theory with an almost ghost like pushing up of his invisible glasses.

Toboe blinked at that, "well, what are we supposed to do till then?"

"What's the box say?"

Looking it over, he says. "Vegetable oil."

Kiba scrunched his mouth, looking around the kitchen with a sigh. "We could measure that."

"1/3... oh that'll take up some time."

Shoving an egg into each of the boy's hands, he turned his nose up at him saying. "Then give them your warmth mother hen, while **I** do the measuring." Turning to the first cabinet nearest him, he opens it with a sigh. "Hm?"

Toboe watched as his cousin hunted down the measuring cup rather than ask him for it. It's funny. After checking about two more cabinets, he finally turned to his cousin and said, "_Well?_"

"Well, what?"

"Where's the measuring cup?"

Chuckling, he moved his head and opened the cabinet behind him. "Tada!" He grinned widely. "Hold your applause till the end, because I also know where the **whisks** are." Hopping down from the counter he pulled open the first drawer by the stove bringing out a semi-shiny metal whisk.

Giving his cousin the ever popular 'Golf clap', Kiba took the plastic measuring cup from the boy and placed it on the counter. "Oil's in the pantry, right?"

"It might be," he smiled again.

_Someone's in a joking mood._ He strolled over to the pantry then searched the shelves for the vegetable oil as the box instructed. _Olive oil, Crisco... What the heck is Crisco?_

Popping the lid off the thing, he had to take a step back from the strong smell of- FAT? He wasn't sure, but it made him wanna hurl. Re-capping it, he moves a couple things over unsure of what the label said on half of them when he finally located the cooking oil. _Finally... I think._ Emerging from the closet with oil in hand, he held it up to his cousin. "Is this right? And don't lie."

"It's right. See the little vegetables on it."

This was too much. "Hey twerp, why are you so happy?"

"You'll see later on- can I lick the bowl when we're done mixing it?"

"I don't care." Pouring the oil into the measuring cup, he checks to see if it's the right height before dumping it into the mixer. Looking back at Toboe he noticed the eggs were missing. "Toboe, where's the eggs?"

"I put them in my shirt pocket. See," holding down the flap he showed off the white ovals. "They should be warm in there; I've melted lots of things in my shirt pockets before."

Reaching in for one of them, he held it for a moment and nodded before returning it to the boy's shirt. "Good idea. What's next?"

Looking over the box, Toboe shoved the milk Kiba's way. "It says nothing about milk. I think we just need the oil and eggs."

"Won't it be kind of dry?"

"We'll have to double it up anyway because we're making marble- remember?"

"Oh yeah! Where's the other box?"

Pointing to the pantry, he hopped from the counter. "I'll get it."

Kiba looked after him with worry. _What did he mean by "I'll see later on"? What could that brat be planning._

"Got it." He placed the box on the counter. "You want me to get a pan?"

"Yeah, a big one... I think we'll have too much batter."

While Toboe looked around for another pan, Kiba measured some more oil. The two boys worked moderately well, having to wait on another pair of eggs to get warm, this time Kiba held onto them while Toboe dumped the powder into the mixer.

"Hold on... when do we do that swirling thing?" Asks Kiba with his finger twirling an example above the powder that he was watching hang out with the oil.

Thinking about it, Toboe shrugged. "I think the mixer does that part." He stood beside him peeking in as well.

"I'm sure it won't kill it if we add the eggs now, I don't want the oil drying out so that we have to put in more."

Placing one egg to the counter, he cracks open the other one on the rim of the counter. A little of the slimy yolk crept out onto his finger, but once opening it over the bowl, he wiped his hand on a towel next to the stove. Toboe cracked his eggs like an old pro but chose to rinse his fingers at the sink instead. Kiba wasn't about to be upstaged so he cracked his the same way Toboe had, pleased with the 'less of mess' result.

"How do you turn it on?" Kiba asked looking over the controls.

"Right here," he pulled a little handle so that it was on level one function. "Then press start," he flipped a switch to the right and the machine came on.

The pair watch in a trance as the dry contents melded with the wet ones in the silver bowl but something was wrong.

"It's all turning brown," Kiba notes.

"That can't be, we added the vanilla too." He turned off the mixer and peered into the bowl.

"They should make better instructions, or just make a cake with only marble ingredients."

Kiba looked over the vanilla box, then the chocolate; neither box showed a picture of a marble cake. Looking into the mixer, he frowned at a large bubble that swelled and popped out of nowhere.

Toboe dunked in a rubber scraper to check for dry spots; seeing nothing wrong with it, he detached the bowl from the mixer and poured it into the long, high sheet pan. Giving it a shake once all the mixture was inside to even it out, he pouts.

"What?" He noticed the boy's face.

"I forgot to spray the pan."

"With what?"

"When you bake something you have to spray or butter the thing it's in so it doesn't stick." His face looked as though he was really hurt by it.

"Don't freak out, we can just pour it in a different pan."

"..." He thought it over, then tipped it back into the bowl. "We can clean this pan and then spray it."

"Whichever." Shrugs Kiba, thinking his idea wasn't that asinine.

Fingering a little taste, he smiled with satisfaction. "At least it taste marble," scooping some to his finger he held it out to Kiba for a taste. "See."

Scooping his own finger full, he stuck it in his mouth and nods. "Yeah. It taste ok... Even if it doesn't look black and white." Bringing the sticky pan over to the sink, he gives it a cleaning before drying it out, then he goes over to the pantry for the cooking spray. "See."

"Yeah."

Giving it a once around, he dumps the contents of the bowl back into the pan then stuffs it into the oven. "350... Now we just wait." He turned the knob on the stove. "So... what do you wanna do?"

"I have to go upstairs for a minute. I wanna be alone."

"...For long?"

"For a while. Then we can do something." Kiba messed the boy's hair around on his head, then walked out of the kitchen.

Kiba's been upstairs since then trying to figure out what to put down in his note to him. Not to mention, he hoped that Toboe wouldn't be dopey enough to leave it out somewhere once he's read it. In fact, throwing it away would be a much better option; he should include that in the note at the bottom. Opening the piece of paper, he adds his p.s. then nods at the finished product.

Checking the clock, he noted that it's been at least a half an hour and he should go check on the cake. With any luck he could get out of this little gathering without too much of a fuss on his behalf. Nothing more embarrassing than people making a big deal over you, it's different when the shoe is on the other foot. But being the man of the hour sucks.

...

"Happy birthday to youuuuu." The Lebowsky's sang the end of the song; Kiba couldn't have been happier, especially when they didn't go on with that- "How old are you now," crap.

"Blow out the candles, cousin Kiba!" Says Toboe smiling bigger than anyone has ever smiled before.

Sucking in a breath of air, he blew out all 17 candles in one puff before backing away from the cloud of smoke about to rise. Bowing from the mini applause, he smiled to himself at how incredibly silly it was and how Tsume was gonna laugh his ass off if he told him about it.

"Let's eat."

"Hold on, we don't cut cake around here until after presents." Interrupts Cher. "Here you are my favorite nephew. Something I know you really need."

Peeling away the paper and praying that there isn't another set of wrappings underneath, he blinks at the object before his eyes widen in happy surprise. "You got me a cell phone!"

"Yeah well, your father can be such a little ass. I figured he wouldn't have bought you one, so it must be an aunts job."

Taking it out of it's case, he flips it open. "This is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you."

"You can get a service when you get back to Japan. I doubt you'd understand Swedish billing systems."

"Yeah, haha."

Hubb cleared his voice before passing his gift across the table to him. "I don't know if I can top a cell phone in a boy's eyes, but it's practical."

"Thank you uncle, but you didn't have to- if you didn't want to."

"But I did."

Nodding another thank you, Kiba opened the small box and smiled. "This is nice. I've never had a watch this expensive before. Thank you."

"It's a man's right to have something nice on his wrist when he goes for job interviews and such." Though he was clearly humbled by his nephew's liking of it, especially when he started slipping it on.

"What do you think? Do I look grown-up?"

"Very." Answers Cher.

Toboe, who sucked a swiped dollop of icing from his finger slid his gift over to him. "You probably won't like mine."

"I'll like it." He picked it up. "Hmm... it's small so, I guess a game boy is out of the question."

"You'll never guess it. Just open it."

"Okay." Peeling away the paper; Toboe looked about ready to do it himself.

"I had Leara bring it over when we were ice skating. It was a good thing you got distracted for so long."

"Yeah, good thing." Opening the small, suede black box he was taken aback a moment before he pulled out the long chain, gold necklace with a tooth as the pendant. "This is nice. I hope it didn't cost too much?"

Cher helped him slip it on.

"Naahh," he blushed wiping a finger past his nose. "I looked it up on the internet; Kiba means Fang, right?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks cous'." He opened an arm to hug the boy.

"Now that that's done, let's get some cake!" The excited boy threw his hands in the air.

The small family talked about this and that while they ate cake and kept each other company. Finally, the two adults departed upstairs to get some rest for work the next day while the children cleaned up.

"That went off pretty okay."

"What did?" Kiba covers the cake with a line of foil.

"I thought for sure someone would comment on the cake."

Kiba chuckled to himself as he moved the cake to a more secure area of the countertop. "Yeah, I guess we got off easy." On a second thought he added. "That, or they're up there saying 'Did you see that nasty looking cake, I thought it was supposed to be marble', too bad it came out fudge colored."

"Heey Kiba, come to think of it," he licked the icing from his dad's plate as he walked it to the sink. "I have a part two to my gift. But that's for when mom and dad go to sleep." He winked at him.

"Yeah, about that... maybe we should cool off for a while- I mean, you and I have been kind of... a lot." He cleared his throat. "Aren't you tired?"

Toboe looked sad for a moment, but then perked back up. "Not really, but if you're tired you can just sit there and I'll do everythi-..."

Holding up a hand to silence him, Kiba shakes his head. "Please, I just can't hear you speaking like that, you're thirteen!"

"A very _mature_ thirteen."

"_Just_ thirteen..." He squeezes some dish liquid into the sink. "Seriously Toboe, don't come into my room."

"Humph!" He frowns.

Washing dishes was silent from then on and the pair went their separate ways when finished. Kiba looked around his bedroom at the balls of paper he had crinkled up wondering if he would ever get it right. He had to because Toboe was beginning to get weird about it. Almost like he wants to- not as two people who just happen to wanna... well, there's really no right way to depict what it is, but it's like the boy wants to do it with him as his cousin. Does he really wanna be close to him that much?

He got his question answered when the door opened later on that night. Toboe walked in, highlighted by the bits of moonlight showing over the closed curtains. The thin boy was walking cautiously through the semi-lit room over to the bed almost instinctively. Kiba watched him, pretending to be asleep until the blanket at the foot of the bed rose and the young boy snaked underneath it.

"Toboe, what the fuck!?" Kiba spat in his native tongue, when hands touched the rim of his pajama pants.

"What's the matter, Kiba?" Toboe said in perfect Japanese. "Don't you like it anymore?"

Kiba could feel breath on his member, dusting it with bits of warmth and cold from under the blanket as it rose and fell with his steady movement around his waist. "Stop it! Cut it out!" He shoved at the boy's shoulders when the lump under his blanket sat up. "Will you get out!"

Kiba opened his eyes searching the room for the heap of his cousin that he'd just tossed to the floor but he was nowhere in sight. "I was dreaming," that's when he heard something coming from the bathroom. Getting out of bed, he walked into the hall seeing the door opened, hearing voices from the other side.

"Just tilt your head down, you'll be fine."

Reaching the bathroom, Kiba's jaw dropped seeing Cher holding her son's hair from his face as he shook from exhaustion from the vomit coming from his mouth.

_I didn't do that... there's no way.._ Kiba backed away from the bathroom.

"He's got 104, he must have caught a cold today."

_No. He's getting me back._ Thinks the Yaiden boy.


	20. A Caper

"And it's great, Kiba!"

His cousin is sitting in bed, eyes bright and his glee-radar off the scale because he got sick. Kiba's never in his life seen someone happy to be ill. This kid apparently had more problems than Kiba could have imagined. But he was glad that Toboe is well enough to be this happy early in the morning.

"Dad said he was gonna bring me something to play with, since I have to stay in my room." He did a little bounce off the bed. "I hope it's that new army guy that I wanted."

"I had no idea that you play with dolls,"

That earned him a stern look and near bashing to the head. "It's NOT a doll... it's a respectable action figure."

Kiba shrugged. "It doesn't have any genitals, so it's a doll."

Toboe pouted at that; eyes narrowing. "Get out." He said in mock anger.

It would have made Kiba laugh had his cousin not coughed right after. It took him a while to settle himself again, but once he regained his composure, he said. "You can cover your nose and everything, I don't mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you hold your breath when I started coughing." He wiped his hand on the blanket until he was sure all the germs were gone.

Kiba still felt like his getting sick was his fault. He still felt like Toboe was sticking it to him to make him feel bad. _May as well just come out and say it. No sense in wondering._ Clearing his throat from any high pitched stutters or other odd sounds that would come out he says in a voice that's teasing. "So where do you get off faking sickness for attention? Huh, brat?"

Toboe blinked at that. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Shrugging, Kiba asked. "Aren't you?"

"No... The snow soaked right through my sweater. It was like wearing a thin wet sheet on the way home."

Now that Kiba remembered the boy was shivering on his way home, he didn't know how bad it was that the kid had cold in his chest. Great. Now he felt like a complete ass for accusing him of something. _Better make it up to him_.

"Forget about it; if I were you, I might have thought the same thing." Taking Kiba's hand he placed the palm on his forehead. "See my fevers down. It was a whole 140, did my dad tell you?"

"104, you nerd."

"Whichever." He shrugged.

Kiba chuckled softly then looked past him to where his breakfast tray sat. "You finished with that?"

"Yeah," dipping the spoon into the bowl he took one last spoonful before handing the bowl over to his cousin. "Did mom and dad leave yet?"

"Just on their way out, so probably."

"Good..." there was an awkward silence. "Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, do you think-..."

"No Toboe!" He stood from the bed. "You're sick- and besides, I told you we weren't gonna do that anymore."

"That's not what I was gonna say!" His voice had gotten scratchy towards the end of the sentence so he cleared his throat. "I was gonna say you don't have to stay in here, I'll be fine and I've always got my sick bell for when I need something."

"...Oh... Sorry."

"Kiba... you've gotta relax."

"Yeah well, how should I act when you've been pushing up on me so hardcore." He walked over to the door pulling it open.

"I'm not so desperate for sex,"

"All right, I believe you. Enjoy your alone time."

"I will!" Crawling to the end of the bed, he grabbed the remote. "And Kiba?"

"Hm?"

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he gave it a kiss before blowing it to his cousin. Breaking into a fit of laughter at Kiba's blush, the young boy earned 'the finger' in response to that and he closed the door on his way out.

_Little brat. He sure is cute though._ Sighing, he looked down the hall to the stairs. _What the hell am I gonna do today? Maybe I could go find that guy Hige._ Snapping his fingers, he walked down the hall and descended the stairs. Surely Hige's number was in the phone book. Searching the living room for the item he just remembered, he didn't know the guy's last name. _Well if that isn't something out of a soap opera... wonder what's on tv?_ Sitting on the couch, he set his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. This was gonna be one uneventful day.

0 0 0

Hige adjusts his jacket with a few shrugs of his shoulders to give it more height to keep his uncovered cheeks warm. He wondered for a minute if he should have just screwed the plan and waited until tomorrow to go out with this guy, as planned. No. When someone is that cute, and is only visiting, then time is of the essence. And he was sure they would understand, after all, you can't have a wedding anniversary without acknowledging what happened after the honeymoon, right?

"Gonna march myself up to that door, look them straight in the eye and tell them- the brat can watch himself, he's old enough." The chipper boy was saying to no one in particular. "I wanna see the world, have a life, and date people from another country." He turned the corner of the empty, slushy, street and headed over to the sidewalk opposite where he was walking. "And as they stand there laughing at me, maybe they'll feel sympathy for their stressed out sitter who just wants a little action."

The man next door was taking out his trash when Hige was close enough to the house where he worked; he gave the young teen the shifty eye but went about his business until he came close enough to hear him speak. "Ahuh!" He cleared his throat noisily for attention.

Turning his head at the sound, Hige smiled a wave. "Hey old timer, bet your glad it's snowing." He pointed up at his hair. "It takes some of the age out because it seems like every bodies doing it."

The old man wrinkled a brow and raised a fist to shake, when he remembered what he was gonna say. "Boy, you going in there?" He meant the house where Hige had stopped.

"Yyyup. Gonna cancel the work load. Why?" He raised his fist to knock but held it in the air as he spoke.

"Listen youngun, the man over there he borrowed something from me not long ago and, damn it all, I never got it back." It looked like the old guy was gonna cross the grass to give Hige the 'old person death grip' while he spoke, but he looked at the un-shoveled path and decided against the broken hip. "It's a -lass measuring cup."

"A lass?"

"GLASS boy, clean your ears out."

"Uuh, okay. I'll see what I can do." He lied.

The old man smiled showing yellow teeth trying to cling to even that color to avoid showing bits of black from the dead teeth beside them. Waving a hand, he huddled his clothes higher up before mumbling about the brunet's earlier comment then he went inside.

Rolling his eyes. "I am never getting old." Returning to his previous task, he knocked steadily at the door. Looking to the right, he wondered if anyone was at home right now? They couldn't have left this early? Then again, his parents were night workers, so who really knew from the daytime. Waiting a moment, he turned around and kicked some snow from the front step. _Wonder how much they'd pay to have this shoveled?_ Just when he was gonna knock again the door pulled open and his jaw dropped. "Kiba!"

"Hige! What are-... How did you find out where I'm staying?"

"Never mind that, how did you find out where I work?" He marched in place to remove the snow from his sneakers before he went inside the house. "More importantly why didn't you tell me this is where you were staying?"

Kiba closed the door after Hige walked in, still in shock that Toboe is the 'brat' he was talking about from before. He didn't peg the kid as the type to need a sitter, but then again he's only thirteen unsupervized they get up to all sorts of things. This was huge! It was bigger than that actually; to have just been thinking about Hige and have him show up- this really was like a soap opera.

Finding his voice, he asked again. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," he stiffened his back and stance. "I came to cancel my job for tonight so that I may take my lady around town." He then took a bow like a prince.

"Who?"

"_You_."

"Oh... Well, aunt Cher isn't here, neither is Hubb. You just missed them."

"Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have stopped for the donut and cocoa." He crossed his arms and twisted his lips as he thought. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Usually around four," Kiba began to play with his fingers as though they were the filthiest things in the world, he picked at them until he was sure the dirt was gone. When he looked up Hige was staring at him. "What?"

"I was just thinking how perfect this is," says the fast talking male, crossing the room to where Kiba stands. Dropping a hand on his shoulder, he gives it a hard pat. "You're staying here with your Aunt, whom I work for!"

"Yeeah? Aand?"

"I can come over tonight, make like a stranger and you can say that I can stay to watch the brat because... I don't know, think of something you wanna do that he can't be a part of."

"...I don't know. There isn't much a guy like me can do in a place where people can only understand half of what I'm saying when I speak English." He shrugs. "It won't work."

Hige looked at Kiba like he were a Martian. "Haven't you ever had a caper?"

"They won't believe it!" He ignored the word he didn't know, but he assumed it had something to do with, being in a troublesome situation. "And besides, the brat's sick. He caught a chest cold yesterday. He threw up most of it last night."

"Well alright! That works out better!"

"How so?"

"_Obviously_. Who better to have around when your kid is sick than the babysitter who can call the hospital should the boy get worse in the care of the," he put his arm around his shoulder. "No offense, foreign cousin who doesn't know the lingo."

Kiba thought about that. His mind said no. But his _other_ brain told him, sick brat equals good time with cute babysitter while he rests. He liked those odds. Grinning, he turned to Hige and said. "Alright, I'm in."

"Ya see! I knew right away you were different from the wimps I used to know. You're a man of action and you don't take 'Hard' as a wall to stop you." He took off his coat and gloves.

"That's presumptuous of you." Noticing the guy's actions, his happy expression drops. "What are you doing?"

"Staying a while, what's it look like?"

"Well you can't." He grabbed the Hige's things from the coathanger. "I don't know their policy of people being over without them here."

Shocked by this he defends himself by saying. "They have a babysitter, they obviously don't care that someone is in there house without them- and besides, they know me." Taking his things back, he slips them back onto the hook. "You can just tell them the runt called me because you wanted to know something."

"Uh huh, and what exactly is it that I wanted to know?"

Scratching his head in thought, he ponders a moment then snaps his fingers. "You wanted to know directions to the hospital!"

Kiba was skeptical. That would never fly as an excuse. But then again, what would his aunt and uncle think of it anyway. They don't know Hige swings that way, clearly, or his homophobic uncle wouldn't have hired him.

"You can stay for a while, but at three you've gotta go. It would kind of ruin the plan if you were already here."

Holding a hand up to show he understood, Hige replies. "No need to tell me that, I've gotta be at work today anyway."

"Same place or were you fired again?" He walked to the couch and took a seat.

"Same place. It's surprisingly easy to sell hot chocolate and snacks." He joins him, sitting suspiciously close. "But working outside kind of blows so maybe I should get fired."

Well, there was one thing Kiba knew about this day; it wouldn't be as quiet a morning as he first thought. Hige could talk enough for a crowd of people Kiba guessed. Which was fine with him because he liked to listen to the boy speak. He has the cutest accent and he says 'yes' funny. It kind of sounds like 'yaah' sometimes.

"So, Japan, tell me about yourself? Where you live, who you see, things like that." He touched Kiba's thigh.

Drawn a blank by the gesture Kiba then shakes his head. "Um, I was born and raised in Kagoshima... I'm dating a really great guy name Tsume... I like all kinds of things... I smoke occasionally and,"

"You smoke?!" He got out of his relaxed position into a straight backed lean into Kiba's space.

"...Yeah,"

"That is so coool... I've never known anybody that smokes." He grinned as he fell back against the seat. "Man, a guy who smokes. You're a one in a million to me."

Embarrassed, Kiba muttered. "Thanks, I guess."

"So do you drink?"

"Used to. I tried it at... fourteen, with Tsume, but I didn't really like it too much." He turned his gaze to his friend. "He does it all the time if you wanna talk to him about it."

"I might." Hige widened his eyes at the sight of Kiba's perfect eyes, the color just grabbed him, it was insane! People tell him his eyes are pretty nice and he agrees but to make simple color like blue look as though it were sterling silver was just amazing.

"What about you? You said you sleep around, so who- how many have you been with?"

"Ahaha, already on to sex questions. I like that Kiba, it shows promise." He cleared his throat and thought; one finger going up as he counted the bodies he's rolled around with. When he was done he looked back at Kiba and said. "About two."

Kiba burst out laughing, slapping the cheeky guy on his shoulder. "It took you that long to count two? What are they teaching you in these schools,"

"Plenty! I just don't consider it sex when all you're giving out is hand jobs."

"Okay, so include hand jobs. How many?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?" He sighed. "That's a lot... looks like you could really teach me something when it comes to sex."

Hige smiled at that. "Is that an invite?"

"You're the one who said I don't have much time here."

"I said that?"

"Maybe I thought it, who knows, but it's true." Touching Kiba's sweater sleeve, he looked him in the eyes. "We might as well make the most of our time together. Since I'll be going home in a week."

Leaning toward the Japanese teen, he whispered. "I hear ya."

As the two of them joined in a heated little kiss; over their heads was a very pissed Toboe. Storming back to his bedroom, he closed the door with a low click then he hopped onto his bed and began punching his pillow.

"I can't let the two of them be alone tonight. But how can I keep Hige away?" He turned his eyes left and right as though reading ideas off of revolving slips of paper. "I know. I can just tell mom and dad that I'm feeling worse than I am, then they'll cancel any plans they made." A smile curled at the corner of the boy's face, he knew that was the perfect plan.


	21. The Created Monster

Hige has Kiba in a straddle, rocking them back and forth while his lips pressed into Kiba's at a weight hard enough to break teeth, had it not been for his tongue tasting Kiba's mouth every so often.

The Yaiden boy bucked his hips upward, hands squeezing at Hige's ass to press him down more firmly. He wasn't getting nearly enough friction as he would have liked, especially when considering that he is in pajamas and Hige has on jeans. As their lips broke so Kiba could breathe, he exposed his neck to Hige's mouth and moaned when he felt teeth take little nips on him.

_What is wrong with me? Am I really this eager that I'm gonna have sex with this guy right now_? He moaned again a little longer, and arched his back from the chair. _I must be, how do you go from finding out a guys sex life to kissing him to the point of skin on skin_. Kiba could feel Hige's hands searching for the rim of his pajama pants so he could pull them down, but he grabbed his hands in order to stop him.

"Wait," he pants. "I can't... Toboe's right upstairs."

"So what, the kids gotta get traumatized at some point in life- why not now?" He leaned over and kissed him again.

For a moment Kiba thought about saying 'screw it' to the boy as well, after all, he is _just_ his cousin. What he's doing and whom he's doing it with should be none of his concern. A loud jingling sound caused both the amorous teens to look up to the stairs.

"Don't tell me the brats got a sick bell?" He looked down at Kiba, smiling at the sight of the pinned prey. He looked just like a trapped wolf ready for the hunter to take his claim of him, and in Hige's case it wasn't for teeth or fur.

"Yeah, he does." Trying to sit up he failed twice before he lay there giving Hige a sour look. "Can you get up so I can go check on him?"

Brushing a hand down the male's jawline, Hige whispered. "Just ignore it; it's like with babies, if they know you aren't coming they'll give up."

"That may be true, but that's beside the point. He could really need something. So," he shoved Hige from his hips and re-adjusted his pants before standing. "If you'll excuse me."

Dropping jaw, he held a hand to his forehead in disbelief. "But Kibaaa?!" He groans. But he was already gone. Looking around the living room, he spots a little notepad and a pen beside it. "Hmmm," getting off the chair, he grabs both items and begins to write. "Hige Lowenbraat, 123 Hudiks str. phone 776-435-121. Call me or stop by, I have to go for work." Reading it over, he smiled at his work with a firm nod. "Nothing beats keepsakes."

Hearing the thumping from upstairs he wondered if the kid had Kiba running an errand for him, probably ice cream. Who wouldn't want something their parents wouldn't normally let them have when they're sick, and said parents aren't at home.

Folding the note, he placed it on the end of the banister. Pulling his coat and gloves from the hanger, he slides them on then looks down at his crotch. "Sorry buddy, maybe later on when we show him how we can tap into the spice channel."

Pulling open the front door he weighed the option of calling upstairs that he was leaving, but then that would alert the boy of his presence, and that wouldn't be any good for the plan later on at night. Sneaking out as quietly as he could, he yanked the door closed with a quiet thud.

Just as Hige started down the snow covered path to the sidewalk, he heard the door open behind him, looking over his shoulder he thought for a moment that it might be Kiba but frowned when he saw the old man. He hobbled out of his house like a troll waiting for some poor civilian to cross his path so he could ask them a bunch of ridiculous questions, and if they got the answer wrong they'd be cursed to see his face for all eternity.

So sparing the old man the embarrassment, Hige raised a hand and said "Don't bother! I couldn't find any _lass_ measuring cup!" Taking off down the street, he laughed when he heard the old man swear right before slamming the front door to his house.

Nothing made a day brighter than picking on the elderly- well, the rude ones that got it coming. With any luck his cute little Japanese lover won't change his mind by the time night falls and the two of them can drug the sick boy to sleep and spend the rest of the night learning how to say naughty parts in their native tongues. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he began to whistle on his way to work.

Back in the house Kiba came from the bathroom; he fixed the brat's minor problem of dropping the remote on the floor and, Toboe being too tired to lean over and get it had him come all the way upstairs just so he could have the pleasure. Never in all his life has he seen a sick person act so childish- except for on television- but who knew people did it in real life? He had to pee out his frustration and the hard on that was building up in his pants. Maybe he and Hige couldn't do anything right then, but maybe the odd boy was up for a make-out session with him. You couldn't disagree with kissing.

Heading back to his cousin's bedroom, he cleared his throat for the patient's attention then asked, "is that all?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Kiba." He smiled sweetly at the older boy. "Could I get some soup for lunch though? Mom always makes it for me- I like clam chowder when I'm sick."

"Sure." He turned away. "I'll bring it to you the minute it's done."

"And some crackers, please?"

"And crackers." He nods on his way into the hall. Hurrying downstairs, hoping Hige's dream cloud isn't as deflated as his is, he was shocked to see the note on the banister. "I guess he's gone." Flipping the slip of paper open, he looks it over and smirks. "Lowenbraat? That's cute." Folding the paper, he moved to the closet and pulled down the checker game. "At least now I can call him... Maybe I should give him my address so he can write to me when I go home." Closing the door, he moved upstairs and into Toboe's bedroom.

"Back so soon? Where's lunch?" He asked seeing no sign of a steaming bowl of anything in his cousin's hand.

"Toboe it's 9:15, but if you're really that hungry I could make it anyway." He placed the game box down on the bed.

"No. I just get a little stir crazy when I don't know what everyone is doing."

"What _everyone?_, it's just you and me." Answers Kiba sitting down on the other side of the bed, pulling his legs up before opening the game box. "Wanna play?"

Still thinking about what he had said before, he starts to say, "You mean he-... I mean,"

"Yeah, your mom and dad are already gone. I told you that," placing a hand to the young boy's forehead he sighed. "Your fever feels fine, but your eyes are still puffy. Maybe you're delirious."

"Yeah, that's it." He thought aside. _At least that jerk Hige is gone. I can't believe they got so close after just one day of talking to each other. Unless there were other times that I don't know about... If he thinks he's gonna take Kiba away from me well, he's got another thing coming!_

"You're red, okay?"

"Huh?" Looking down he nods. "Okay."

Toboe wanted to ask what happened with Hige but decided against it, he didn't want Kiba to think that he was... well... checking up on him. He moved his piece on the board, then spaced off again. Kiba seemed to be thinking over his next move like the game were chess, all the while his hand was over his lap as if to cover something. Toboe stared at that hand wondering if what Kiba was hiding is what he thinks it is. If that's the case, he was never gonna speak to him again, what they were doing was something that only they could do and it wasn't fair that Kiba would wanna do it with someone else! It just wasn't!

A stern look on his face and a stiff spine, Toboe reached out for his cousin's crotch shoving Kiba's hand away, so he could grab onto his manhood. Kiba couldn't have smacked his hand away fast enough before he stood from the bed. Toboe remained where he was, innocent look on his face with a bit of bitterness.

"What are you doing?" Asks Kiba.

Toboe crossed his arms, turning his pouting face away. He didn't wanna act like a child he wanted to be mature, like Kiba. But it was hard when he was telling him that they weren't gonna be close anymore. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes, and crying was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I thought you needed help with that..." His voice shrank. "I wasn't being fresh or anything, and besides you always liked it when we did it before- why not now?"

Kiba really didn't have any other answer other than, 'it was a mistake' but he was sure that would send his sex starved cousin over the deep end. "Toboe... listen,"

"_Great_," says the boy without even waiting for the rest. "Nothing good ever starts with 'listen'. It just doesn't."

Sitting back down, he pulls the boy into an embrace and rests his head on his. "Toboe, what we did was wrong. I realized that a little too late, and now... Now it seems like I'm gonna hurt you because I want it to stop."

"You are."

"And that's not fair to me... I abused you and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever, but... But you really should not like me the way that you do- it's wrong!"

"You didn't think it was wrong before- why do you think it's wrong now?"

"You don't understand yet, you're still kind of young towards relationships. But when you're older and we see each other again, you're gonna realize what we did was wrong and we'll be uncomfortable with each other instead of hanging out and doing something fun." He brushed the boy's hair behind his ear. "Do you understand?"

He nodded. _I understand alright; you're trading me in for Hige_.

"Isn't this nice... You and me sitting here like this, and hugging." Asks Kiba. "We can watch tv together, and I can make us lunch, and then we can play for as long as you want. You've been bugging me about this thing and that when I first came here, so how about we do those things?"

"I guess so." He hid his face against Kiba's shirt to let the tears fall someplace other than his lap.

Feeling something crinkly pressing against the other side, he figured that Hige must have left him a note. He wanted to read it, but he could never get it away from Kiba. But if his cousin took a shower, than he would maybe leave his clothes in the bedroom for him to do a little snooping.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." He answered in a flat, dry tone.

The two of them watched some tv for a while in silence, still holding one another and thank god his erection went down a few minutes later. It would have happened sooner but thoughts of Hige and tonight kept going through his mind, it was driving him crazy!

"Dad put a block on the computer, I tried it last night before I started feeling nauseas."

"Why would he put a block on the computer?"

Toboe shrugged. "I think he might have used it and I forgot to clear the history."

"Or maybe aunt Cher when we went skating."

"Maybe..." They were silent again. Toboe looked up at Kiba continuously, but he couldn't get his self to say what he wanted to say. "Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"Are you... mad at me?"

"Why?"

Toboe shrugged again. "I don't know. I've been pestering you... and you don't wanna play with me like that anymore. I just assumed."

Kiba shook his head. "No. I'm fine, we're fine. you didn't do anything- I told you it was me."

"Oh."

"What is this anyway?" Asked Kiba.

"Invisible Child."

Cocking a brow, Kiba detached himself from the smaller boy. "I'm gonna go make lunch."

"Okay."

Heading to the door, he looked back and said. "Really, it isn't you."

"I know."

Leaving the room, he pulled the paper from his pocket and dropped it off in his room under a pair of boxer shorts. This was gonna be a long day.

x x x

Cher made a simple dinner of spinach and chicken with rice and soup for Toboe. She just got done cleaning up half the mess of dinner when the door bell rang around six o'clock. Kiba, who was upstairs when he heard the sound, told Toboe he was going to the bathroom. Hige actually couldn't have come at a better time, after two lifetime movies and some weird cartoon with three rich cats, he was ready to throw himself out the window.

Opening the door, she looked surprised before asking. "Hige! What are you doing here?"

Kiba appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down over his aunt's head at Hige who glanced up at him for a second before he went into explaining his reason for being there. "I came here to baby-sit Toboe. You guys usually go out on your anniversary, and besides you called me last week about it."

Cher cocked a brow before snapping her fingers. "You're right. I forgot." She shook her head. "Toboe got sick last night and... It completely slipped my mind."

"That's okay." Says Hige, tone brimming with confidence. "I can still watch him, right? Just think of this as one of those times when you get to put all those emergency numbers to the test." He stomped his feet out on the mat. "You guys go have a good time. You can trust me."

"I don't doubt that." Cher backs away when the boy enters. "Hubb!"

"Mmmm," he sniffs. "What smells good?" He asks already on his way to the kitchen.

"I was just cleaning up," she says to the gluttonus boy who's about to make her do another thing of cleaning. "Hu-! Oh, hi Kiba."

He only waved when he realized he was caught. Seeing that he was being flagged down the stairs, he came at a moderate pace when he actually wanted to run. "What is it?"

"I want you to meet someone," Leading him into the kitchen, she sighs seeing the sitter picking a piece of chicken from the pile of fried meat. "Hige?"

"Whaat?" He made a face of surprise. "Oh cool! I get to meet your basement kid." Dropping the wing off onto the tray, he wiped his hand down his pants and held it out. "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you." Kiba replies, shaking the, greasy, offered hand.

"Hige, this is my _nephew,_ Kiba."

"Nephew?" He thought for a moment. "I forgot you have a brother- he's that grouchy looking guy in the picture, right?"

"That's Quent, yeah. This is his son."

"Wow. Can't believe someone would sleep with that guy." He cocked his head from side to side. "You're lucky, you don't look a thing like him- except maybe for this," he rubbed the place between Kiba's eyebrows causing the Yaiden boy to flush from the extreme close up. "You got that same, mean, crinkle going for ya."

"You call me, dear?" Asks Hubb showing up 30 seconds late.

"Yes. Hige is here, says he wants to baby-sit tonight."

Hubb looked to the boy, frowning at his huge grin. "I'm afraid Toboe's sick. I thought we'd stay home to watch him."

"Again with the sick kid. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of the ill."

Kiba listened to Hige smooth talk his uncle in their native language, which they hadn't realized they had slipped into. So he wondered what they were saying, exactly. Whatever it was, Hubb seemed to be wavering from his first thought of staying at home, until eventually he nodded his head.

"I guess we can trust you to watch him." He said in English.

Kiba would have smiled granted no one see him. But he couldn't believe that Hige actually got an 'in'. Maybe he wouldn't be so bored tonight after all.

"I guess we should go get ready." Says Cher taking out the bun she had as a hairstyle. "Kiba, can you finish cleaning this up for me?"

"Uh huh."

Snatching her husband the two of them went upstairs to get ready to go.

Walking closer to the boy, Kiba asked. "What did you say to them?"

"It was nothing." He waved a hand. Doing a bit of charging himself, Hige pressed Kiba to the counter. "But they said I have to go by nine when the brat goes to bed. Something about _you_ should be fine after that."

"So they're not coming back tonight?"

"Search me, they never usually do- and they might not now, if they think I'm going home later on."

"Which means," he smiles.

"You and me can mess around for a while." He gave Kiba a quick kiss before moving away from him. "I just hope Toboe doesn't realize when we spike his tea."

"What tea?" He follows him.

"The tea that we're gonna bring up to him." Flopping down on the couch, he grabs the remote and starts flipping channels. "All we have to do is put some Nyquil in there and viola, brats out cold for at least three hours and that's all we'll need."

"Do you always move this fast with everyone you meet?"

Taking a seat next to Hige, but far enough away so it doesn't look suspicious, he picked at his nails again. Kiba didn't know what it was about Hige that made him feel so anxious but he knew it wasn't bad, it was almost exciting- like something BIG was gonna happen. And for once in his life there isn't anything in this world that's gonna stop it.


	22. Physically Listening

Hige turned on the stove, placing a pot over it when the coil turned red. Operation: Sleep runt, sleep; Hige picked the name, was under way. The two teens had been downstairs watching television up until Kiba's aunt and uncle went out for a night of grown up fun. As soon as the car was down the street the they were in the kitchen. Toboe was staying quiet, occupied in his bedroom with whatever was keeping him in there.

"Bring the water to a boil," Hige was saying as though he were on that show Top Chef and was being asked to explain what he was doing for his masterpiece. Kiba cocked a brow like the guy was insane; how hard is it to make a cup of tea? "Then we sit the packet in the water- viola!"

Staring into the steadily bubbling water, Kiba wondered how effective a drug could be in that kind of heat. To him, the effects would burn out, right? Like alcohol does when you cook with it. Hige's movement called his attention to the pantry, where he emerged with a bag of sugar. Kiba raised his hand to say something.

"What are you gonna do with that?" He asks suspiciously.

"What do you think? I'm gonna put it in afterwards- three should be good." He mutters. Taking out a spoon, he scooped and dumped the sugar into the pot then stuck the spoon in giving it a blow before sipping the taste off. "I like it."

"Eeuww." He frowned at the grotesque action. "How can you do that and think it taste good."

"Do what?" He asked with a blank expression on his once chipper face. Hige didn't see what was so wrong with it. "Oh, you mean why didn't I use the coffee pot? I just don't like cleaning stuff out that's a-..."

"No, I mean, how can you put sugar in tea? That's disgusting."

Hige stared at Kiba for the longest time before he finally opened his mouth, "You mean, you don't?"

"No. You're not supposed to."

"Bleh! Who can drink this tart crap without sugar?! I'm sorry, Kiba," he shakes his head in disapproval. "But you're weird."

"You're the one who's weird. Does all of Sweden do that?"

It sounded like his voice caught in his throat. "Try all the world!" He held his hands out to show the great lengths of the world. "Don't tell me you're hometown doesn't? I'll call the cops on them right now."

"No, we don't. It's gross."

"Gross my ass," scooping a spoonful for the bizarre male, he blows it off before leaning the spoon toward him. "Now, do you want train noises or a plane?" He asks in a mother's voice.

Chuckling Kiba clamps his mouth shut and through his teeth says. "You're not spiking me with that."

"Spiking you with what? Flavor?!" He moved the hands that the Japanese male slapped over his mouth. "Come ooon! Taste it! For me!"

"Nnnoooo," he said in a muffle.

Ceasing his assault, Hige changed strategies. "Fine, don't drink it," he shrugged before cutting his eyes at his friend. "But I'll be forced to tell all of Sweden that Japan has a bunch of sugarless babies running around."

"Yeah, I'm shaki-..." He took the gulp that was shoved in his mouth, then dropped his tongue out like he'd been poisoned. "Somehow I knew you were gonna do that," he wiped a hand over his mouth with a sound 'bleh' following it.

"You liked it." Hige shook his head. "Hand me the medicine, nurse Kiba."

"Yes, Doctor." Walking to the frige, he pulled it open and reached for a bottle of some type of medicine he couldn't read the name of, but he knew that it was the right stuff because it said cold/flu right below. "Here."

Uncapping the bottle, Hige poured the measured amount into the pot, giving the concoction a quick stir before recapping the bottle and placing it on the counter. "Cup- you're a quick one, makes me glad I brought what I did."

"What do you mean? What did you bring?" Asks Kiba.

"You'll see later on, hopefully sooner than later." Pouring a good amount into the mug, Hige picked it up and started for the living room with Kiba on his heels.

They head upstairs at an even pace so the drink doesn't spill. The closer they got to the door the louder the music from the television got, and the more Kiba was thinking that spiking his cousin was a bad idea. But then again it is just cold medicine, and Cher would have told him to give him some anyway if he woke up groggy in the middle of the night. The boy jumped out of his skin when his door was opened; at first Kiba thought that he might have been slipping his hand in the wrong places, but when he spotted the boy's new action figure being retrieved into his hands he let out a breath.

"Hey runt, brought you a drink." Hige said in a convincing salesmen's voice.

Toboe eyed Hige wondering why the hell he'd drink anything from that jerk, until he saw Hige sit down on his bed, placing a hand to his forehead. "What is it," he asked moving his head away from the motherly hand. "Cause I don't want water."

Scrunching his face, he placed the cup onto the side table by the bed. "Does water give off steam, you little idiot."

"Hige." Kiba said in a scolding tone that made Toboe wince because it sounded waaay to comfortable.

Looking at the cup, he eyed its contents. "Is it apple cinnamon?"

"Only kind down there." Answers Hige.

"Oh," blowing it off, he takes a quick sip. "Thanks." He replies to the gesture when he sees that there's nothing wrong with it: spit, backwash anything like that.

"No problem, now you can't say I never did anything for ya." Hige sits on the bed as well. "Toboe, you won't believe this," jutting a thumb out in Kiba's direction, he goes on. "Kiba here doesn't put sugar in his tea."

Toboe lowered the cup, "_Yuck_, why not?

"Can we get off that! Tea in Japan is probably better than tea in Sweden because we don't need sugar to make it drinkable."

"Drinkable isn't a word." Teases Hige.

Kiba blushed at that, then kicked the creep's foot. "Whatever."

The two teens look at the tv, watching it for a moment. Toboe continues sipping at his tea while eying the two of them. Why the heck were they staying so long anyway? To make sure he drank it or something? Because if they were then they really did do something to his drink.

"What is this?" Asks Hige.

"Search me." Says Kiba.

They continue watching some big gangly cat chase after some knot headed mouse, until the cat smacked into the wall when the mouse dove into its hole. Both of them scrunched their eyes as if it were the dumbest thing they'd ever seen, yet they couldn't turn away. Toboe decided it was fascination to a cartoon that everyone would admit to seeing at least once in their lives, but apparently not the two of them. But still, he wanted them to leave.

Shaking free of the hold the bright colors had on him, Hige pats Toboe's leg before standing. "I've gotta get out of here before I get to interested and wanna watch it myself."

Kiba stood too, giving Toboe a pat on the shoulder. "Aunt Cher said to get some rest."

"Yeah, bedtime's at eight thirty, tonight."

Toboe downed the rest of his drink, nodding to whatever the two of them were going on about just so they'd leave him alone. He was having a nice time with his blue lit atmosphere and army man until the two of them came in. Older people, whether you like them or not, sure could ruin a good mood by sticking around, making you feel uncomfortable- especially when you're imagining.

Hige took Kiba's hand when they walked down the hall. It was strangely sentimental, something that Tsume would do as a way of saying, 'Fuck what they think, and let them look.' He wondered, for a moment, why he would suddenly think of Tsume? In fact, nearly everytime he reached for the fly on his pants, he would think of his albino haired friend and lover. Is it because he misses him, or that maybe he thinks what he's been doing should have only been with him? Kiba didn't know for sure, but the thoughts soon vanished when he noticed that the two of them were downstairs and seated.

Hige placed a hand on Kiba's cheek and pulled him over for a kiss; the kiss was plain and simple, no ounce of hunger or urgency, like someone who thought they'd get caught would take. It was pleasant and comforting.

"Hige?" He kissed him again when his lips came back to his. Pushing him back, he tried again. "Hige, when do you think the medicine will kick in? You're more used to the cold than I am..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

Hige shrugged. "Not sure... Maybe we should keep checking on him, like every ten minutes until he takes the hint and drops off."

Breaking another kiss, Kiba held the boy back. "I'm just making sure, that's all."

"What are you so nervous for?"

"There are a lot of reasons," he took a deep breath. "I've never done this before, not really anyway. I told you, Tsume and I were caught."

"Yeah but, so what. We won't be." He brushed a hand up Kiba's shirt. "Not by your aunt or uncle or Toboe. It's just gonna be us, I promise. Now," he climbed onto Kiba's lap, making himself comfortable. "No more worrying, we're gonna have a good time."

Lifting the Japanese teen's shirt over his head, Hige leaned down and kissed him a lot better than a light peck here and there. Kiba could trust him, after all Hige did say he's only really done it twice. So what's to worry about?

x x x

Toboe wasn't asleep by eight thirty, it seemed like he dropped ten minutes after he finished the cup of tea; Kiba and Hige even did the standard test of raising an arm and dropping it. It was as limp as a noodle. Perfect. So here they are, in Kiba's borrowed room, on his borrowed bed. Kiba half dressed from Hige removing his shirt downstairs, and Hige fully dressed but stripping.

"I brought some things for us."

"The surprise?" Inquires the, now comfortable, teen as he sits indian style like an excited kid ready for a piece of candy after some boring story that his grandfather planned to tell.

"Yup." When the sweater came off, Hige raised his tucked in t-shirt and two fluffy gloves dropped out onto the bed, followed by a wide binding of some kind.

Kiba squinted through the darkness at the three items; picking one up, he smiled. "Did cookie monster suffer much when you decapitated him?"

"Ha ha ha, they're _white_ thank you." Taking the glove, he dropped it back on the bed beside its friend before he continued with his stripping until he was completely naked. Looking at Kiba he cocked his head. "Well come on, strip."

Grinning, he says in a sly tone. "I was just enjoying the show." He swats at Hige's intruding hands near his groin, that planned to pinch his inner thigh through his jeans. Laughing, he parted his legs to the sides of the bed, then grabbed the zipper. "You want it slow?"

"I think that should be my line after you get undressed."

Intrigued now, Kiba pulled himself free of his jeans and boxers in one slide. Hige smiled down at the exposed lap; sliding a hand over Kiba's buttocks he leaned over and kissed him. "It's times like this I wish people had twins that don't mind incest."

"What?" He asked in a sighed breath.

Giving the Japanese boy a quick kiss, Hige moved away, much to Kiba's dismay, and slapped the boy on the hip. "To the top of the bed!" He coached.

Kiba wasn't one to argue with someone who had experience, so crawling to the head of the bed, he lay his head down on the pillow. "Like this?"

"Wait," grabbing the blind fold he wrapped it around Kiba's eyes tying it loosely but tight enough so that it wouldn't slip down the foreign male's face; Hige grinned at his handy work. "Would you mind if I tied your hands up?" He asked already in the process of doing so with Kiba's long sleeved shirt.

The Yaiden boy gave his hands a quick jerk once the bind was done, and guessed that he was tied to the funky little egg shaped piece of wood that's positioned in the center of the headboard. Turning his head to the sounds in the room, he felt the cold breeze rush in from outside. The cold encased the room as if the warmth from inside the house had been taunting it all day and it couldn't wait to get inside and show it who's boss.

Kiba felt Hige's weight climb onto the bed, and then as if he weren't there it was just Kiba on the bed. He thought the guy had left him as a sick little find for his aunt and uncle, but when a pair of light, warm, fluffy clouds parted his legs, he had to catch his breath when a hot wet trail slid up the joint of his right leg at the same time. The lick happened just as lightly as the feeling of, what Kiba could guess were, the fuzzy gloves.

The movement on the bed without the weight of Hige actually laying on him, but rather just making his body sway a bit in the direction he was crawling, made the Yaiden boy shiver. Parting his mouth to whisper the Kiba's name, he was cut off by a generous amount of the apple cinnamon flavored tongue going into his mouth. Even Hige's face was a ghost during their tangled kiss. But just above him he could feel the Swedish male's body heat.

Arching his back in attempt to reach that heat and something meatier, he was shocked to feel a hot finger slide between his crack; fuzz from the glove tickling his hole on the way by. His whole body shivered and warmed heat in the cold climate room, and his hips now moved down, sad to find that the finger was missing.

"Mmmm," he moaned at Hige's move to his neck, the little nips and licks here and there creating waves of pleasure through out his body.

His legs wanted to wrap around the Swedish dreamboat but it was as if Hige were suddenly psychic because his legs trembled to still when a wave of furry heat ran up them. The waves of pleasure ran from his groin, up his spine to the, nibbled on, back of his neck. The first rub was just an airbrushed tease compared to when Hige's covered hands gripped his parted legs and slid up them to his balls, where the thumbs of the gloves pressed heavily into his groin before leaving him again.

The quick return of cold down there made Kiba's member spring to life, bumping against Hige's which told him that the male was dangling just above him. Hige gasped at the feeling; shifting on the bed so that they weren't touching in anyway; lowering his head, he could suck on the boys taut nipples. Kiba arched into the warm sensation of Hige's mouth wanting more warmth to surround him.

The bed rattled when Kiba's hands jerked to get free from the binding, he wanted Hige! He wanted him _bad_! Even if it looked desperate he wanted to force the boy down on him, he wanted him inside of him. He wanted to feel the heat over run the cold air in the room.

He hissed when he felt Hige's teeth graze the soft nub before moving on to give treatment to the other one. His attention on his chest, Kiba thought he would go blind any minute when the heating gloves cupped his balls giving them a quick squeeze like a wet sponge; the light haired brunet's thumb applying pressure in the dip right before his member started. Kiba's upper half shuddered at Hige's departure; the bed rocked again as he moved around him.

Kiba was holding back his moans in order to stay quiet so that Toboe wouldn't wake up and catch them, but he couldn't hold back the languid moan that escaped him when the gloves wrapped around his neck like a scarf, fingers digging into his spine, thumbs caressing his jaw line. Kiba felt like his head was in the oven while his body remained in the freezer.

Hige's body heat was closer to him again, he felt it lowering, finally to his waist, but what he didn't expect was for his cock to slide completely into the boy's body. Every inch of Hige's inner lining becoming a reality as the heat from his head ceased to exist and he only felt the growing burn around his erection. Hige's hands landed somewhere near his sides, he felt, but that didn't matter now that the boy was bucking up and down over him.

"Aaah!" His butt slammed into the mattress after a brief rise from Hige lifting his hips; the strength of the soft mattress caught him off guard as Hige used him as a trampoline.

His hips moved up and down like waves crashing on the beach right before a storm. Up... down... up... down... then in a fast pound it just went down, down, down. Hige's weight lightened when he brought his hips upward and his inner walls moved like a better blowjob, quick, sudden jerks before his hips came back down in a slow and hard swivel.

Kiba's body jerked and writhed in attempt to get free again, but it did no good. He was stuck there as the guy's riding post. Hige's breathing was becoming audibly ragged the faster he got. The Yaiden male arched in to the gloves heat running around at his nipples in circles like he were being waxed as you would a car. The combination of the Lowenbraats hips beating him like a drum while his hands used his chest as a turntable was too much for Kiba as he arched from the bed in a yell spilling inside of them both. Hige's hands slid to his hips as he arched himself in desperate attempt not to climax.

His pants hard and concentrated, he fell to the bed between Kiba's bent legs, hissing when the male slid from inside of him. Waiting for the shakes in his body to stop, Hige ran a hand through his sweaty bangs, then checked the red numbers on the digital clock beside the bed. Ten fifteen, not bad considering they started at nine fifty. When the cold air in the room became noticeable, he sat up, leaned over and untied Kiba's blindfold, but not his hands.

"Hige that was-..."

"We're not done yet." Whispered the Swedish male in the cold stillness.

Taking Kiba's hips, he rolled him over onto his stomach, then with his gloved hands parted the full cheeks. The thumb of the heating glove tracing the inside of his crack, brushing tingles across his hole then they left him running up his spine to his neck in a strong, bone breaking massage. When his hands reached the top, Hige pushed at the back of the foreign male's head so that he pressed his forehead into the mattress. Leaning over, he nipped at the blade of the male's neck, tasting the soft hair at the line to the full of his hair.

Hige's fuzzy hands parted Kiba again; the Yaiden male expected that the gloves would come off and the lubed fingers would go in but much to his surprise he felt something larger than a finger pressing for attention. He hoped Hige had some restraint and wasn't just gonna plow into him like that- it's his first time!

But when the head stretched it's way past the front gate and a little semen came out with it, he felt his cheeks heat. Another inch and another squirt, it went on like this... slowly; something stopped Hige's invasion but after a painful give, he went on through until the boy was completely inside of him, his stiffened penis snuggled within his body along with a sticky substance, he shifted his hips a moment then stopped when it felt comfortable.

"You ready?" Asks Hige in a voice that couldn't be the puberty cracked tone he was used to hearing.

With a curt nod, he felt Hige slip from within him until nothing but the head was inside, then seconds later he slid back in, a quick thrust; the semen providing enough lube to aid it's path. Every languid rock pulsed through Kiba until he could no longer just sit there in that slow and killing pace. Shoving his hips back, he yelped into the mattress as an aspect of his body was hit from with in and caused a torrent of shivers, thrusting back again, his eyes went into his head when he and Hige met in the middle with there thrust hitting his prostate over and over again.

A breath caught itself within that breath, and he whispered half heard, "Faster." Moaning when the rider complied, he prayed this night would never end as a trail of pleasure balls rolled around his body to the base of his spine gathering at his tailbone like an unstoppable force. Kiba knew he wouldn't last much longer with that feeling inside of him and a hand cupping his sacks.

Toboe had awoken sometime ago to use the bathroom when he heard the two in the bedroom. The younger boy couldn't help but plant himself on the floor, drop his pants and join in. This was nothing new to him, he has been watching men and women on the internet all the time, but this was kind of different since he couldn't see them, he had to guess who was doing what, and though he was angry, he couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the sound.

He heard a stray name, and whispered Kiba's. Slouching over, he jerked faster and faster until he and his cousin came. Unfortunately he popped his head on the wall when trying to make a graceful exit. Biting back his yelp, he scrambled to his bedroom before either boy could come to investigate the sound. But with the way they were panting they may not have heard him. So he would chew Kiba out tomorrow, that was okay and chances are, Hige wasn't so great anyway, right?

Shakily climbing into bed, he calmed his heavy breathing as he thought. He still had a week with Kiba, he could change his mind by then and maybe the two of them could do that together this time with entering. He had to say yes... it wouldn't be fair, he never agreed to share and he isn't going to. His lids tucked him in from his angry thoughts as he drifted off to sleep, eyebrows still nit in and angry caterpillar. Tomorrow would be better for him, it had to.


	23. He just doesn't get it

Kiba and Hige are laying in a heap on top of each other, still joined at the hips. Only thing different is that the Yaiden boy is now holding onto Hige at his lower back since his undoning his hands from the bed. Kiba has a very satisfied and spent smile on his face while Hige is kissing him on the cheek; hands caressing any part of Kiba's naked body they can reach.

"We really should separate, you know." Says the chipper brunet behind him.

"Why?" Asks the Yaiden boy in a dreamy tone.

Hige tried to think of a reason, but just laughed a gust of air into Kiba's hair. "I don't know, it's kinda hard to form a thought." Hige somehow managed to pull himself free from the protesting male who couldn't do much about it since he felt like quicksand; muscles loose and relaxed, and now all Kiba wanted was some sleep.

Walking over to the window to close it and give the two of them warmth, Hige crawled back into the bed and snuggled up next to Kiba who is looking over the fluffy gloves. Slipping a hand into one, he smiled at it.

"What are these?"

"Oh, I got those for work."

"They're amazing," he admired them a bit more before putting them down.

"Yup, they're full of heating rocks- pretty cool, huh?"

Kiba nods then rolls over kissing Hige on the collarbone. "If those are for work, I hope you cleaned them."

"Ahaha," he slid a hand behind his head. "Actually, they never made it that far."

"Why not?" He kissed him again.

Shrugging, Hige grinned like a pervert. "See, when I was getting ready to leave, I felt my hands warming up, one thing led to another and I was an hour late for work." The boy titled his head back, as far as the mattress and pillow would let it go, and laughed. "I've been using them ever since."

The Yaiden male chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other boy when feeling the room heat up from the heater. He wanted to lay like this forever, live in this moment for as long as he could. But it was already nearing midnight, and there was no telling if Cher and Hubb planned to be gone all night since neither of them took their work things with them when they left.

"...Hige?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear something a little while ago?"

"Just you and me- No."

"Hunh? I just thought that I heard someone hit the door."

"Nope, it's just the two of us- I doubt the runt got up, that medicine should hold him until tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, maybe it was just the bed."

"There you go," he presses his forehead to Kiba's. "Positive thinking gets you far in life."

"Mm." Kiba closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

He was glad that he chose to do this with Hige. It left things... Complete. The weird boy could calm a Chihuahua and those things are naturally nervous; and having him here with him... having done _that_... it was just the best way to end this, unwanted, trip to Sweden. Now when he went home he could say that it wasn't a complete nightmare as he thought it would be...

Home... Going home seemed weird now, so far away, like it isn't going to happen. After something like that, Kiba could only feel want for more time with the workaholic, after all, who's to say he'd ever see him again? And with the way Hige moves around from this thing to that, who's to say that he'll be remembered by the fast pace man-of-the-world.

Sitting up, he slid from the bed and opened a dresser drawer. Hige sat up as well, watching and wondering what he was up to until he pulled out paper and a pen. Kiba began to write frantically, then he held the paper up as though it were the winning lottery ticket.

"What's that?"

"Here." He said, shoving the slip of paper into his hand. Getting back into bed, he jerked the pillow from under Hige's head to prop it up against the headboard to rest his back on. "It's my address, in Japan. I want you to write to me- or come visit."

"Visit?"

"You'll love it there, it's warm and friendly- well, moderately some of my friends are jerks but they're easy to get along with."

"I've known the type." Hige says looking over the bit of words the moonlight is allowing him to see. A small smile crept onto his lips. "Yeah, I think I might just do that."

Grinning, he climbed onto Hige's lap. "That's good, because I'd force you to come if you said no." Leaning over to kiss the boy, he decided to grind his hips a little as well.

"Maaan, God help the person that you get with," he held his new friends hips. "You've got a friction addiction."

Slipping the gloves on, he held them to Hige's chest. "Yeah, I do. So roll over."

Hige laughed at that but complied. So maybe they wouldn't get any sleep tonight, but who cares, Kiba is going home in a week! He has to enjoy his time as though everyday is the last because it might be.

0 0 0

Hubb and Cher had returned at three in the morning; luckily Kiba's and Hige's second love session was over at one or they'd have beeen caught for sure. Who knew Hige was a loud lover? Well, Kiba could have- _should_ have probably guessed about that since the charmingly loud male has mouth turrets. But it didn't matter, Toboe was knocked unconscious all night. It was great! So great infact, he has taken it upon himself to make breakfast for everyone.

Cher was the first to stagger into the kitchen, eyes half lidded and mouth agape as she yawned from exhaustion. Her first location was for the coffee maker, which was already running, she held her hand out to it, looks dimly at it then wanders away from it. Kiba watched her in mute fascination for a moment, before he said.

In his native tongue, he says. "Aunt Cher, I'm making breakfast today, just take a seat."

She waved the boy off, walking like a zombie into the living room. Toboe showed up next, eyes puffy and hair still a mess. The most noticeable thing was that he had one piece of his pajama shirt tucked in and the other lapel out, and below one leg up and the other down. He took one look at his cousin, scowled then sat at the table.

_Why the hell is everyone so tired today? I feel great_! Turning the spoon in the pan he flipped the eggs around until they were done, then he turned off the stove. Putting the pan onto an empty stove so they wouldn't over cook, he then goes to the cabinet to grab a mug for his aunt and uncle.

Toboe was eyeing him the entire time with a bitter look about him. Kiba paid him no mind, after all, he's just a kid. His scorn means nothing and he'll probably forget about it in an hour anyway. Pouring the hot drink into the mugs he glanced at the sizzling bacon ready to turn that off next.

"Good morning, Toboe, Kiba." Greets Hubb.

"Hi, uncle Hubb."

Toboe muttered something that didn't sound too nice, but Hubb seemed more interested in the fact that Kiba was still referring to him with Uncle at the start. And from what he could tell his, once emotionally guarded, nephew was wearing his watch. It made him get a bit more confidence when he cleared his throat ready to suggest a plan of action for all of them tonight.

"If you boys aren't going to be busy tonight, I thought maybe we could all head out for dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards or visa versa. what do you say?"

This got the young boy's attention, he really wanted to see the new action movie that came out last week about some guy that just broke out of the hospital with no memory of who he is but he can suddenly see the world through a technolized view. It sounds awesome! And what kid could pass up the chance for fast food? None he's ever known.

"I wanna go! I'm not doing anything." He rushed out then looks to his cousin as if daring him to turn the offer down. It would be fun and it wouldn't involve that loud mouth Hige in any way. Kiba fixed the family's plates, head cocked slightly as if he's in thought over something. "You know. I don't think I can," he answered casually. "I have a date tonight, but he said something about the movies so maybe we'll see you guys there."

That made Hubb blush as he waved his hands like an alarm has just been sounded. "Kiba, remember what I asked you not to mention before?"

"Mmhmm, something about the bottom of the barrel, right?"

Hubb looked near a heart attack at the boys sudden guile attitude. How could he say something like that with Toboe at the table?! It just wasn't right! "Uhh, Kiba, though I think you said what I meant can you please just not mention it anymore?"

"Uncle, I think it's fine. Toboe is a smart kid. If he hasn't figured it out by now then maybe you should get him checked out."

"Don't drag me into this," says the teen thinking the two of them are moris coding something about wooden flanks and taking out the last remaining whatever is in there, or maybe something about Kiba being gay?

It was really hard to tell when sometimes Kiba's accent would throw an 'r' where an 'L' should be and they spoke like you were three. But why would his dad care whether or not Toboe new Kiba was gay? It's not as if he wouldn't eventually have found out on his own anyway.

"All I'm saying, is that you aren't supposed to hear things like that."

"Leave him alone honey, he's not our son and he can do what he wants." Says Cher like a whole new person now that she downed half a cup of coffee. Taking a seat, she raises her hands up as though she's praising the lord that she doesn't have to cook one meal out of the day. "Speaking of which, you must be excited."

"For what?"

"The weeks almost up and you'll be going back home to your boyfriend."

"Cher!?"

_So much for him having a good morning._ Thinks the Yaiden boy with a sly smile. His father did say give him hell but since they were working on something of a bond, he figured occasional hell is good enough. "Yeah aunt Cher, I can hardly wait. Back in my own bed, around my own things... Ao must miss me terrible."

"Terribly, sweetheart."

"Terribly."

Finally recovered, Hubb tries again. "So see, this is the perfect time to go out as a family. You can go on this," he swallowed hard. "Da- da-a," he swallows again. Toboe laughed into his eggs at the sight of it. His father is never usually this finicky about talking about things. It was funny.

"Kiba, you have a date? Who with?"

"You may know him, it's Hige."

Hubb seemed to be choking on air, as he slumped over in his seat. Cher patted the mans back while grinning across the table at her nephew. "Isn't that cute! I didn't know Hige was gay."

"Neither did I." Says Hubb, still bent over in recovery.

Kiba thought that was enough for one day and he might as well let the man at least keep a piece of his sanity in tact. "I'm joking uncle Hubb, it's someone you don't know. A Peter- something."

"Oh, well please next time don't make jokes with me." He took a drink of orange juice that he poured for himself unseen by Kiba.

Toboe glared at his cousin. How could he lie like that-... although, he was lying too. But still, it wasn't fair for him to do it because he's not his brother or his fathers son- which goes without saying because Kiba isn't his brother! Oh who cares anymore! He took a sip of his juice and finished his eggs so they wouldn't be cold.

"I'll see if we can leave early, so I can still go to the theater with you guys. Okay?"

Cher nodded and so did Hubb. Toboe slopped a mouthful of food back onto his plate then smugly smiles at his cousin. Kiba gave the boy the side eye but figured he was still just tired, that or he figured out that they had spiked his tea.

"Speaking of Hige, did you two get along last night?" Asks Cher. "He can be a handful sometimes." She added as though he were five years old and the one being babysat rather than Toboe.

"It was fine. We watched tv mostly and he asked me a bunch of stuff about my hometown. And I asked him about here."

The rest of the breakfast was filled with little conversation, the few things they did talk about was which movie they were planning to see; Kiba felt a bit left out because of that, he almost wished he was going with them. He could at least do something with Toboe since the brat felt so miserable for some reason.

"Toboe, you wanna play army guys after breakfast?"

"Yeah, he rocks-... Oh you meant with you?"

"Don't be smart, kid. I really wanna play with you."

"Tch." He cleared his plate. "Well everytime I really wanna _play_ with you, you say NO."

Kiba growled, but played it off as a cough. "Well, everytime we can _play_ you wanna play something DUMB."

"No dumber than the person who started it."

The two of them glared darts at each other. Hubb and Cher looked between them with confusion. The two of them had their squabbles over the month but they usually were more clear about what the issue was. Must be under the label of 'embarrassing, and adults wouldn't understand' category.

"Well, I've heard enough. Kiba play with Toboe," That dropped the teens jaw. How could his aunt say that?! "Honey don't pick a dumb game or make out the rules so that only you can win- you're not three anymore."

Kiba laughed at that. Cher stood from the table. "I'll take care of the dishes, this place is in need of some cleaning." Aunt Cher began to clear the table, and Hubb stood up to check out the damage of dirty clothes in the laundry room. Kiba sneered a false smile to his cousin as the boy grinned at him.

"Come on, Kiba, you can be army guy Tatum."

"Tatum?" He scrunched his nose at the odd first or last name the boy gave his 'doll'. The two of them went upstairs into the younger males room and the first thing Toboe did once they were both beyond the border was lock the door.

"You heard my mom... _play with me._" He undid his pants and slid them down.

Kiba still glaring at his cousin, hardly enticed, frowned. _It's gonna be a looong afternoon._


	24. Just Can't Seem to Get It Right

Kiba walked over to his cousin, tugged his pants back up around his waist then he picked him up dropping him onto his bed. Kneeling down so that he was eye level to the boy, he took a breath then sighed it out.

"Toboe listen,"

Cutting him off, he spoke rather smugly. "You think we should stop. Right?"

"Well if you know what I'm gonna say then why do we keep having this conversation?" He sat on the bed beside his cousin, hands in his lap so they wouldn't accidentally touch the, overly sex driven, boy.

Kiba really wondered where he had gotten it from. Because it couldn't just have come from his visit. He wouldn't believe that in a million years because the boy was already checking out the human body from what Kiba could guess was at the age of twelve. Maybe he just became curious one day when he saw his best friend, Leara, in the mirror.

"Because I know you don't mean it." Answered Toboe. "If you did, you wouldn't have followed me into the bathroom that afternoon."

"That, again, was a mistake." Picking at the dirt in his finger nails, Kiba tried to figure out the best way to explain what he was feeling without it getting too messy with word use.

The boy was a slavedriver when it came to which words he used sometimes, and other times he acted as though he couldn't care less. Guess it was only when he wanted to be an ass, Kiba figured.

"It's making me confused." Toboe said in a voice that sounded near tears. "Do you wanna do this with me or not?"

"Not."

"But whyyyy?"

"What is why to ask, Toboe? You asked me whether or not I wanted to or not. I gave you your answer, you said nothing about an explanation."

"It's implied- stop treating me like a little kid!"

Turning to face him now, he looked the boy right in the eyes. "You are a little kid. You may not be young but you continually do young things."

Crossing his arms, Toboe pouted. "So I'm not mature enough for you, is that it?!" Glaring daggers he brings up the rear with, "Hige's brain is the size of a peanut and you still slept with him!"

"...How do you know that?"

Shrugging, he slipped from the bed, snatching up his army guy and placing him beside a mini jeep. "I heard you when I went to the bathroom."

"So that was you, then... that bang outside of the door." He slid down onto the floor as well.

Toboe swallowed back tears. "Yeah it was me- but so what! The two of you would get together again, eventually, and eye each other in that way grown ups do when they've done something gross overnight, that the kids weren't supposed to hear. Makes me sick just thinking about-... and after everything that jerk did to me." He muttered to himself.

"_Did to you_. What did he do to you?"

Toboe remained quiet a moment and in that moment Kiba began to think. Hige is Toboe's babysitter, he told him about how he's been with so many people and how a lot of them were just hand jobs or blow jobs and such... Could one of those casualties be his cousin?

_No way... He doesn't seem like the type-... but then again, I never saw myself do such a thing and now look at me! Having to explain to my cousin that I don't wanna mess with him anymore... Geez, I never would have guessed that someone already did._ He looked at the boy who was giving him a questionable stare. _That would explain the late night computer fixes, he was confused about why Hige was touching him, so naturally he would look at girls-... poor kid must have just figured Hige thought of him as a girl that's why he would make him do all those things._ Looking down at his hand that was now holding onto an army guy he didn't recall picking up, he looked back at Toboe. _Well, I'm not gonna let that jerk do anything more to him, and I'm not either... He's gonna go back to being a normal kid just like everyone else._

Dropping army guy Tatum to the carpeted floor, Kiba snatched his cousin into his arms. Toboe was surprised by this, wondering what the heck could make his cousin wanna hug him all of a sudden when not too long ago he seemed like he wanted him to drop dead.

"Uuuhh, Kiba?"

"I'm sorry, Toboe, I'm so sorry." He rubbed the boys back for comfort. "I didn't know that Hige did all those terrible, things to you. If I did I never would have let myself get pulled in by him." He moved back to get a look at his cousin's face. "Are you okay though? I mean, he didn't force himself on you?"

_What the heck is he talking about?_ Wonders the younger boy. _Does he think that Hige molested me or something? I was just talking about how he took my dessert the minute my parents walked out the house. Or how he sends me off to bed and unscrews the cable so I don't sneak the tv back on- like he's serious about authority, he just wants to be a big shot._ Then it clicked into place. Kiba thinks Hige molested him! And now he's pouring on the sympathy, what could be better!?

Snapping his arms back around Kiba's neck he pretended to sob. "He never did that but..." He sniffles. "He showed me his penis a lot of times. I never wanted to do any of those things that he made me do, but... he said he would do something worse if I didn't."

"That bastard... don't worry though, he's never gonna come near you again, in fact, I'm gonna tell aunt Cher to fire him-.."

"No!" He looked at him with frantic, worried eyes. His mother couldn't hear about that, she would lose her mind especially because when it came down to it, Hige did more fun stuff with him than bad and he wasn't always acting like a pig.

"Why not?" He shakes his head. "I'm not gonna tell her the reason if you're embarrassed about it. I'll just make something up."

_Boy, lying runs rabid in this family tree. Better think of a good reason why he can't tell or I'm gonna be outted._ "I think that if you speak to him and just say, **you know what you did**, he'll leave me alone because he won't wanna get into trouble."

Kiba seemed to be thinking it over; Toboe nearly wanted to shout 'just let it go!' but the wheel was already rolling, might as well play it through. In any sense it might just break the two of them up and who knows, put he and Kiba back together. Maybe not _together together_, but good enough for him.

"Okay... But I'm telling that jerk he can forget about any date tonight- or _ever._... No one messes with my family."

"Good. You should tell him that now, let him sweat about it. He might play dumb as if he doesn't know what you're talking about." He stood up. "But by the end of the day when he's sitting at home, and you're at the theater with us, he's gonna feel like a total loser. You just wait and see." He nods.

Nodding as if some higher power has gotten into him as well, he stood up and headed into his bedroom. That Hige... he's really gonna give him an earful. Closing his bedroom door, he sat on the bed and grabbed the phone. Thinking a moment, he reached into the drawer to grab the slip of paper the creep wrote his phone number onto. Mouthing as he typed, he dropped it back into the open drawer and slammed it shut.

"Hejsan!"

"Hige?"

He can practically hear the male's smile. "Kiba! If I'd of known it was you I just would have said 'hello', sorry."

"Whatever." He said dryly, not in the mood for the cheerful outlook on everything. "Do you wanna hear something disturbing?"

"You mean more disturbing than finding out you have the same pleasured moan as your father?"

Kiba shuddered at the thought. "What?"

"I heard my parents having sex last night and I'm still crying from the memory of it."

"Well you better not wipe those tears just yet because I called to break up with you."

"What?!" It sounded like he changed positions. "What for? Did I do something wrong last night?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Hige was silent a moment, a few audible unbelieving sounds came now and then before he finally spoke again. "But what do you mean? I thought we had a great time... you gave me your address and told me to visit and everything."

"Well I'm taking it back, so you can rip up that slip of paper," growling in anger, he added. "How can you do it, Hige?"

"Do what?"

"How can you look at yourself in the mirror knowing what you've been doing? And for who knows how long?"

Hige laughed. "Oh I get it, I might have said something that got lost in translation." He laughed again only it sounded a bit sad. "Well, I'm sorry Kiba. I'm sure whatever it was wasn't true because it was an accident... Do you understand?"

"This isn't a game!" Kiba heard the door open. "I'm hanging up now, don't come over here because I don't wanna see you." Slamming the phone down before the teen could finish his sentence, he ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the door that was slowly beginning to close, he sighed. "Come in, Toboe, I know it's you."

Popping his head in, he laughed and trotted over to the bed. "Sorry, I just... was curious." Sitting on the bed, he crossed his legs letting them swing together. "Did you break up with him?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did... I couldn't be with someone like that."

"And what about me?"

Kiba shook his head. "Toboe, there is no _you_... I told you, this thing that happened between us is over for good." Standing, he heads to the door. "I'm really sorry that I took advantage of you like that, but it won't happen again."

"But Kibaaaa," he whined following after him. "You made me feel good."

"I know, but I did it in the wrong way. I did the same thing that Hige did, which makes me no better than him." Passing through the bathroom, he dropped the slip of paper into the trash can then heads out back into Toboe's bedroom. "We can be friends, good friends, and when you come to visit me back in Japan, I'll actually take you for ice cream like I promised before." He sat down.

"You will?" Toboe takes a seat as well.

Holding army guy Tatum, Kiba walked him over to the jeep. He couldn't get rid of the anger from what Hige did or himself. Why would he do such a thing? What was it that started it all? He wasn't even sure but he knew that it really would end today and he would go back to thinking about the one person in his life that's truly special enough to get love from him in a physical way. Tsume.

"It's a promise, and Tsume and me will play with you, for real. Not like before."

Smiling he pushed the jeep forward, making a honking sound. "Sounds good. Get in Tatum we have to go to the barracks and get David so we can report back to the general."

"I thought David was sick?"

"General Masters says he doesn't care, get that slacker down here now!" When Tatum slipped into the jeep, Toboe looked up at the holder. "Kiba... What we did was bad, right?"

"Uh huh."

"So why did we do it?"

Kiba chewed his bottom lip. He really didn't have an answer to that. Truthfully, he just missed the feeling of being touched and desired. It never really had anything to do with the sex, or being close. It was just wanting that feeling of being wanted. The Yaiden male wondered if that's how Toboe felt, so that's why he went along with it. That, and Hige putting the feeling of sex into his young mind. It was still hard to swallow that subject, mostly because deep down it felt like Hige wasn't the type. But they are everywhere, even in your own neighborhood and before he continued to sound like an after school special, he looked up at the boy with a smile.

"I don't know really... We both just wanted some type of comfort. I was angry that I had to come here because I thought of you as that same little brat back when you were younger." Glancing around for this David that the younger boy was speaking about, he looked back at him again. "And you... Well, you thought that the only way to be close to me was to bond through sex."

Toboe nodded about that.

"We should have found a better way to get along with each other- like we're doing now!" Taking Tatum from the car, he walked him over to the bed. "David?"

"David is by the dresser still in the case."

"Well, you're still in the car go get him."

"Alright, but you better treat me to a dinner."

Kiba shook Tatum's head. "Can't, the misses is coming over with my kid Ayame." He turned the man around. "Told me that we're going off base for Chinese food."

"Tatuummm," he said impatiently. "We aren't allowed to leave the base for forty eight hours, General's orders."

The bedroom door pushed open and there stood Cher with a camera in hand. Both boys turned their attention to her just in time to see the flash go off, hearing her laughter afterward. Now blinded, Toboe shouted. "Mooom!?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she brought the camera from her face. "I just remembered that my nephew has been here for a month and I don't have a single picture to show for it. Now stand up so I can get another one."

Sighing, Toboe got to his feet; Kiba doing the same and the two of them stood beside each other, arms around the other person's back. Putting on a grin, they said, _Cheese_ and waited with grins for the flash to tell them to stop smiling.

"Perfect." Cher looked into the expensive digital camera, clicking another shot into place. "Want another?"

"No more," said her son. "We were just getting started."

"Well what were you doing up here for twenty minutes?"

They glanced at each other. Then Toboe replied quickly. "This and that, we had to set up base but we can't decide where anything should go. And Kiba doesn't like Tatum's name."

Nodding, the blonde woman tapped a finger to her chin. "I remember playing Barbie with the girl next door. She always wanted me to have the uglier girls, while she took the cute ones. Anytime I named one of them she said it was dumb then turned around and said that was her doll's name."

"I think I know who you mean," says Kiba. "Mrs. Fukida, right?"

"Mmhmm, the monster bitch- does she still live around there?"

"Yeah," he dropped his toy. "And instead of claiming Barbies, she's claiming the best yard because she swears she's the only one in the neighborhood that can keep her garden from dying in the heat."

As Toboe listened to the two of them, he was beginning to feel that jealous kick coming in again. His mom and Kiba could talk about life in Japan and people that are still around but what does he have?! Nothing. Just like his father and Kiba still seems like he doesn't like him.

_Kiba just has to touch me, it's what makes us close. Look, he already forgot about playing with me just so he can stroll down memory lane with my mum... But how can I convince him that it's okay with me_?

"I'll leave you kids alone," Cher finally says in her departure. "By the way, we're going shopping in a half an hour so you can get some things to bring home with you Kiba. Then we'll get lunch and go see that movie."

"Sounds good. I'll take a shower when we're done playing."

_A shower! Perfect. I just have to use an excuse to get in once the door is closed and he's too naked to care whether I'm in there or not_.

"Come on, Tobe'," kneeling down he grabbed the camouflage dressed action figure. "I thought we were going to do morning training."

"Huh?" He snapped out of his fantasy of how things would go. "Oh, yeah. Get in."


	25. Just Another Ordinary Day

Kiba helped the young boy clean up his messy room before he hopped into the shower. Toboe had a chest full of toys: army men, army equipment, a couple toys he couldn't identify and a few stuffed animals that could have only come from their grandparents, as Kiba has a few of those as well stored somewhere in his house.

He let out a hefty sigh when starting the shower water; sticking a hand under to make sure it was the right temperature: good and hot; he then made sure the door was secured before stripping down and climbing in. Last thing he wanted was for his pint-sized cousin to get some sneaky idea and try to join him in bathing.

Lathering the rag right away, he took its course first over his chest then back up to his neck. He blushed as a small moan escaped his lips when thoughts of last night decided to flash back through his mind in that instant. Why did Hige have to turn out to be such a weirdo? He was really liking the guy, maybe more than he liked IT.

_Ha. What kind of sex fiend am I? I leave for a little vacation and next thing I know I'm on my back trying to force some other guy's entire lower region up my ass._ The rag dropped lower at the thought of that very place and he sighs again. _So much for a rushed shower._ He stifled a moan when he grabbed his member, and began stroking it between the soapy rag. Leaning forward, he pressed a hand to the wall to steady himself from falling over as he pumped away his thoughts of Hige.

Downstairs. Toboe heard his mother in the kitchen talking to someone that could only be a close friend because she wasn't using her phone voice. Which meant, he could walk in and ask her something without getting chewed out about it later.

"I know 'Mina, I just bought six of them myself." Cher said. Reaching forward she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "Personally I hate the things as is, but they do taste good baked." She smelled it when listening to the other person on the phone speak. "I might make some for dessert; if they come out alright, I'll show you how I did it."

_Mina? she must mean, Pashmina, Leara's Mum._ Figuring that it was definitely okay to cut into that call, he tugged at his mother's sleeve. "Mum?" He tugged again. "Mum?"

"Hold on," turning to her son, she asked 'what' in her usual 'son' tone.

"Dad's in your shower and I have to use the bathroom," he made it sound as urgent as he could. "Can I use mine."

"I don't care, why would you ask?"

"Because Kiba's in there. I don't wanna bother him without permission."

"As long as you don't flush until after he's done in the shower than I guess you can go." Cher returned to the phone. "Oh, Toboe is going on about something with the bathrooms."

Cocking his head at his mother's blatant lack of respect for him; he ignored it for the moment by trotting upstairs to join his cousin in the bathroom. Giving the door knob a jiggle; a frown positioned itself on his face when he found it locked. Well, his mother did say he could use the bathroom and whether or not he actually does have to go, Kiba is still obligated to let him in. Raising his fist, he rapped on the door three times then an additional four.

"What?" Kiba asked in a hushed, breathy tone that sent a chill through Toboe's spine.

"I have to use the bathroom! Mom said you gotta let me in!" Kiba growled, then he heard the sound of wet foot steps coming toward the door. The lock turned over, but when he tried pushing the door open it slammed back shut. "Huh?"

"Wait a second. I want to be back behind that curtain before you come in." Kiba's voice was moving away from the door. "You can come in when I say you can."

It was only a couple of seconds before Kiba said he could come in to use the bathroom. Toboe went over to the toilet but instead of going he leaned over to the sink; easing the water on, he caught some of it in his hands then let it drop into the toilet as loudly as it could to make it seem as though he had really gone to the bathroom. Making a satisfied sound as if to seal the deal that he truly needed to use the bathroom, he ran the sink water over his hands, then took the rest of the, false washing, time to undress.

_This'll be the last time. I don't want Kiba to be mad at me._ He didn't want Kiba mad at him over this, but at the same time he wanted one last time as something to remember him by, about their special time together.

Turning off the sink, he moved the obstruction that blocked his desired person then stepped inside the shower with him. Kiba seemed to be in his own little world as he washed his body up and down with bored, un-concentrated, sweeps. The younger male wondered what he could be thinking about so hard, when he heard a low panting come from Kiba's mouth. Smiling; he took this as an invite to explore his cousin's choice of actions by giving him a hand. Wrapping his arms around his cousin's waist, he slid his hands down the soapy path to his groin, giving it a squeeze.

This elicited another moan from Kiba; which meant he didn't know that Toboe hasn't left and is now about to give him a handjob. Kiba is lost in thoughts of that night, still letting it take over his actions while he washed. He paused a moment when he thought he brushed over something other than hisself, but he was sure it was nothing. Cupping one of his sacs he bit his tongue while rolling it around within the rag. When his hips began to move, Toboe moved his just the same, until an idea struck him. Chances are, that if Kiba truly is lost in thought as deeply as he thinks his cousin is, then maybe he could get more out of this. Maybe Kiba might even-...

Turning him around, Toboe threw his arms around his cousin's neck, kissing him with everything he had; while his hands passed over the taller male's butt and genitals. Kiba broke the kiss, but only to back the younger boy against the wall. He leaned down, kissing his neck up to his ear where he whispered.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Moans the younger boy.

"I said what are you doing?" Kiba walked past him, towel around his waste. "Are you taking the shower, or were you planning to bathe in that puddle of drool by your feet?"

Cursing for having been distracted to the point of just standing there and staring at his dream-boat cousin; Toboe wiped his mouth incase he really had been drooling then climbed into the shower so he wouldn't be embarrassed that he had just decided to get undressed for no reason. Last thing he wanted was a shower. He felt clean, so there was no need for one. Soaping his rag, he figured he'd make the best of it and think about Kiba like Kiba was thinking about someone- whom he hoped was himself, or Tsume.

x x x

The Lebowsky/Yaiden family left that afternoon for a day out on the city. It was a nice day too. Not nearly as cold as the others, and the sun was out. Always a good thing when you planned to be walking a lot, and the mode of transportation you've chosen is trams. Cher said you could get a better feel for the city this way; Kiba just thought you could get a better feel of hypothermia this way. His attention was only on Hige, though, so he didn't care much about what was going on around him until they came to the restaurant to have lunch.

Hubb picked a sandwich place that made both hot and cold. Cher got turkey, Hubb chose tuna and Toboe got what Kiba picked, of course, which is grilled chicken and bacon sub. His aunt sliced her's in half and took a bit of her sons trading him for a piece of hers. Kiba figured what's the harm and did the same with his only he traded with his uncle. The four of them spoke about this and that; it was so boringly fun that Kiba was beginning to forget about what he was so upset about and he let himself have a good time.

During their conversation, they pondered on what movie they would see. Cher wanted something with a lot of romance- Out! Hubb thought a detective drama would be okay- Wrong! Toboe didn't care either way as long as there was no kissing and the plot didn't get too dragged on. Kiba thought an action movie, but couldn't think of anything good that was out- if he could even understand it. He tended to forget he was in a foreign country since he seldom ventured out of his aunt's house.

Since no one could agree, they figured a horror should suit everyone's needs because it had nothing that anybody wanted and yet enough of it to keep you entertained. Toboe spoke with some boy he knew from school that had stopped in with his family while they gathered their things from the table and got ready to go.

"Yeah, he's great! I'm almost sad that he has to leave soon." Toboe was saying.

The brown haired boy looked over his friends shoulder at Kiba with an impressed gaze but when the older male glanced his way, mostly to see when his cousin was gonna let them leave already; the boy narrowed his eyes. "What's so great about him anyway? He looks kinda mean."

"Naah, you just need to get to know him." Jutting a thumb at himself, he grinned. "Like I do."

"Hmm?" He blushed seeing that Kiba was coming over, but took a breather when Toboe began walking toward him.

"I'll see you later, Owen."

"Bye Toboe."

"Could you be any slower?" Asks his cousin, but he lacked the cruelty most people would have had.

Toboe couldn't help but feel guilty that he had been trying to seduce him, again, when Kiba told him that they would just be cousins and friends, but nothing more. Had he done that, Kiba might be mad at him and ruining the day by acting like a jerk. The younger boy smiled up at the taller male when he felt his arm come around his shoulders. It is gonna be a nice day. He thinks. Nothing could possibly ruin it.

Their next stop was a store that sold cute little items that you could get people as gifts. Small dollar store quality toys, books, candy that you can keep during long travel, inexpensive jewelry. This is the place where Toboe got Kiba his necklace, which he is beyond over-joyed to see his cousin wearing. And he saw that he had on the watch his father got him. Toboe wasn't so sure if the phone would be any place on his cousins person, but you never know.

They browsed over a couple things; Kiba picked out a necklace for someone. It was masculine so it may be for him, it may not. Next the male glanced over a few treats that seemed to catch his eye.

"Aunt Cher?" He called from his place in the store. "How much is this?"

The blonde woman looked it over with a barely there glance then said, "Together, it's 23 bucks."

He seemed to be concentrating on something, then fished out his money. "Can you count this for me?"

Dashing forward, Toboe took the cash. "I'll do it!"

The two of them exchanged exaggerated looks about the enthusiastic boy as he counted the money out loud. Cher returned to looking around and Hubb went off somewhere making a phone call, something about checking what was out in theaters right now. God forbid the man be spontaneous. Once the three of them paid for their purchases, they exited the store and headed for the theater. Hubb said they had a good movie playing about demons of some kind living in the walls of an old house.

Toboe was already asking himself out loud, if the house looked like theirs' and how he hoped not. Kids can be so young. The view to the theater was nice. They passed a park that was covered in snow like a white sheet over a bed, hiding the green fitted sheet that used to be visible. People of every age were out there, playing or sitting on a bench watching children as they played with one another. Another thing they passed was an assortment of shops: glass shops, clothing, another trinkets shop, eateries and a donut place with a smell that would make an anorexics mouth water.

The small family walked the rest of the way to the theater because a woman with a child got on and the baby wailed its head off about something the woman had said, no, to giving him and that was the end of the world as that kid knew it. Kiba wondered if he were like that as a child. He truly never saw his self wanting anything other than someone to play with, and the feeling of being **free** always at his side. He could guess that came from the fact that his mother had the ultimate freedom, and in a sense not being held down by something made him feel close to her.

Shaking off a rush of tears that had somehow formed in his eyes; he stopped just in time to avoid smashing into his uncles back due to them stopping. Kiba looked the theater up and down being impressed by it. The one at his home is very small because it isn't a very big place. The only time he saw an impressively large anything was when his father took him and Tsume on a ferry so they could go hang out in the city for the day.

_It's amazing how much you think about home when it feels like your last day somewhere._ He thinks while the family heads in. _I can't imagine what I'm gonna say to Tsume when I get back. He'll probably hate me if he doesn't already... It'd be weird to call him now, wouldn't it? I don't think I have an explanation in the world that would be good enough to explain my sudden abandon of him._

"Well look who it is?" Says Cher, dragging her nephew from his thoughts.

Looking up his jaw drops as he sees who's standing behind the snack counter. Hige. Acting casual, he steps behind Toboe as if he could keep the perverts attention from his little cousin if he thought about fantasizing or something.

"Hey Lebowskys! And Kiba," he added in a low tone. "What are you all doing here- come to spy on me?"

"No, we're just treating my nephew to a movie before he gets ready to leave in a couple of days."

"Oh. How do you like the city?" He asked Kiba, keeping up the 'we still only just barely know each other', act.

He shrugged, looking away. "It's alright."

"Cool!" Looking to Hubb he says. "So what can I get you?"

"I'll have popcorn," says the younger of the four. "And a box of dots and whoppers."

"Two large pop corns," Hubb chimes in. "And a pack of strawberry twizzles."

"Twizzles?" Wonders Kiba. Where he comes from there is no such candy, but looking over the pack he notes that they look a lot like strawberry ropes but bound together. "Root beer." He says lamely. He'd be sharing that corn with his cousin anyway. There was no need to get anything more, because they'd be having dinner right after.

Cher helped carry whatever the two men couldn't since she helped herself to this candy bar and that. This family eats a lot of junk; Kiba thinks. But when they started to leave, Hige moved from behind the counter, snagging Kiba's arm and led him away.

"I need to talk to you. Okay?"


	26. Just My Luck

Hige lead Kiba to a small hall near the bathroom area; two men walked by, glancing only briefly at the sneaking pair entering the rest room. The Yaiden male looked at the area with a brow raised. He had never actual been to the bathroom in the theater back home, it's a really comfortable area; almost makes you want to mess around or something else vulgar.

Kiba wondered for a moment why Hige wasn't saying anything; but just as he started to open his mouth the usually cheerful male spoke first.

"So what gives? Why don't you wanna see me anymore?"

"Don't you know." He replied snidely just to be smart.

Hige's face dropped into a 'duh, of course not' expression. "I don't know, that's why I asked... Kiba... If I offended you, than I'm sorry. I really am."

"Ha." He scoffs.

Hige's posture dropped a bit more. What could have happened since last night and this afternoon that would make Kiba suddenly so cold and objectionable? Sighing, he throws his hands into the air. "Fine. Since I know what it is that I did, then I'm sorry for doing it."

"Don't be so dry about it!" Kiba snapped. "What you did can't just get a 'sorry' pasted to it to make it all better."

Hige was on the verge of pulling out his hair at this mystery thing he did. Could it really be SO bad that he's getting an icy tone as well as a shoulder? "Kibaaaa, please tell me what I did that's so wrong?!" Kiba seemed unmoved by the plea. "Come oooon!"

They quieted when a man and his kid exited the bathroom; the young boy shaking the water on his wet hands all over the floor and walls. Kiba turned his gaze onto Hige and through the scruff of his teeth says, "You forced yourself on my cousin, you dick."

For a second Hige looked dumb-founded, then he looked confused and after that his eyes narrowed and all he could say is-

"_What_!?"

Crossing his arms, he turned his head away. "You heard me..."

"I know, I heard you, the 'what' was more of a-... _What the fuck_." Walking around to where his accusing, could-be, boyfriend stands; Hige looked him in the eye. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"From the person you did it to, that's where."

Now it all made sense. That would sicken Hige enough to leave somebody; but the nerve of that little- boy is he gonna be in for it when Kiba leaves and he has to baby-sit again. He'll do something horrible like-... tickle torture or... Tie him to the legs of the bed by his hands and leave him there until he wets himself. Or maybe he'll just knock some sense into the little idiot about making up disgusting lies like that. Speaking of which, why _would_ Toboe wanna say something like that? Is stealing a brats dessert so bad?

"Kiba," his voice was light as if the whole mistake were laughable- and it is. "I never touched that brat and I wouldn't... I'm not sure what possessed him to lie about something like that, but it isn't true."

Kiba seemed to be considering that. After all, it wasn't like Toboe isn't a liar since he's done it most of the time he's been here. But something as serious as molesting him, Kiba wasn't sure that was the kind of thing that even Toboe would mess with.

"Come on! You gotta believe me!"

Kiba shakes his head. "I don't know, Hige... You said it yourself that you like sex- and you could barely keep your hands off me when we were just kissing."

They silenced again when another pair of people walked out. This time the man seemed to linger in the hall a bit, fiddling around with his keys for some reason. It was beginning to grow uncomfortable. Finally when he moved away, they began again.

"Kiba, I don't touch guys that aren't my own age and maybe a little older- never younger, that's gross." He cocked his head and started rambling to his self. "Don't know why that runt would lie about something like that, what did I ever do to him?"

"Seriously, Hige... Is Toboe lying?"

"Yes! And when I get my hands on him-.."

The Japanese teen cut him off by raising a hand. "No. I'll take care of him myself. Hige," he paused for a long time after that. "I'm so-..."

"Forget about it, I already have. Just make sure you hit him once for me."

"Yeah, I will..."

They stood quietly and uncomfortably for a moment. Kiba hated making up with people, it was always so awkward especially when he's the one who was wrong.

"You'd better get back to your job before you get fired again."

"Haha," he slipped a hand behind his head. "I guess I'd better." He started to leave but Kiba stopped him.

"Hige?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, just incase you needed to hear it."

Waving a hand, he smiled it off. "Naah, I'm better with a kiss. Unless you still think I'm a pervert."

"No. You only kiss like one." Walking over to him, he leaned over planting a kiss to the male's lips.

"Mmm, sandwich?" He guessed.

"Yeah." Laughing, Kiba popped Hige on the shoulder then he walked past him toward the exit. "I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"You got it." Salutes the always employed male. Watching as the other boy exits, Hige called out to stop him. "Kiba hold on, I've got a great idea!"

x x x

"Where'd you go?" Toboe asks when his cousin finally shows up.

The younger boy must have looked back at the door seventy times and still Kiba hadn't shown up until now. The movie was in the middle already! What did he do, get lost in the bathroom!?

"I was in the bathroom."

"For nearly an hour?" Cher wonders out loud.

Kiba just shrugged. He didn't have to explain himself; Hige just happened to get a little carried away and one thing led to another and next thing he knew, they locked the door and pressed themselves against the nearest wall, joined at the hips. Nothing to get worked up about- well, unless you were waiting for snacks or to use the bathroom, because since there was only one guy back there now the line kind of piled up a bit.

_I hope Hige remembered to wash his hands._ Thinks the sneaky teen. Looking at his aunt, he reached for a handful of popcorn with an innocent smile. "I dropped mine." He explained.

Cher didn't seem to care either way, but Toboe was giving his cousin the stink eye the entire rest of the movie. It was pretty boring anyway, something to do with five women being left in a haunted house, a ghost for each of them to suffer with as they tried to get out. Stuuuupid. Though, Kiba did jump once, but that was only because he had started spacing off, thinking about what he would do to make it up to Hige and when his attention finally came back to the screen there was a large demonic looking thing jumping out at them.

One group in the middle seemed to be going overboard with enjoying themselves, screaming every chance they got for no reason. Kiba smiled remembering him and Tsume lobbing candy at people like that and anyone else that was caught in the crossfire. Once the movie was over; Kiba walked out as quickly as he could so that he could say goodbye to Hige before they left for the day. Unfortunately the Swedish male was with people so he could only wave, but at least Hige waved back.

Toboe quickly latched onto his cousin just to have his hands brushed off. Wondering what that was all about, he stuffed his little hands into his pockets and marched out of the theater after his mother.

The sun had gone down and it was nearing seven o'clock. Hubb said if they still wanted to have dinner it would be better if they ate right now so that it wasn't too late in the night, but no one was really all that hungry after filling up on movie snacks so they skipped it for tonight and figured if they did happen to get hungry later on they'd have a pizza or something else quick.

At home, they were ready to crash and fall asleep. Kiba remained awake, though, smoking and blowing the clouds out the window into the cold. He hated what Toboe did, and the reason he did it. Does that kid really think the two of them have some kind of future together. He knew one thing for sure, his mother has bad methods to making people feel better. Next time he would just kiss his hand and slap it onto a person's cheek rather than making the mistake of kissing them. Not that it worked out bad with Tsume, but with everyone else, he'd stick with cheeks.

The Japanese male wasn't surprised that sometime around ten, and three cigarettes later, his cousin walked into the room. He merely looked at the approaching boy for a second then he turned his attention back out the window, knowing what the brat would say.

"Kiba," his voice sounded quiet and scared.

_Good._ Thinks Kiba. _He should be ashamed of what he's done, I can't believe that I fell for that. I hope it eats away at him for as long as he lives._ "Hm?"

Taking a seat beside him, he sighs. "I guess you found out that I lied."

"You guessed right."

The younger boy was quiet. Looking out the window, he wished more than anything a plane would fly right into the house and wipe him out so Kiba wouldn't be so mad at him. But he knew that wouldn't happen so he may as well get his apology over with.

"I'm sorry. but you just seemed so into Hige, it made me jealous- and besides, I never really said he did those things. You kind of put the idea into my head and I went with it."

Kiba looked at his cousin. He was right. He never said that Hige did anything to him, but so what he could have said 'No. That's not what I meant', instead of going along with it. "You should have left it at, 'it made me jealous'. You sounded more sincere. Now you just sound like an annoying kid who deserves to be ignored."

"That's not fair!" He stands with his foot down, hands on his hips, glaring bullets. "Nobody deserves to be ignored! Nobody, not even bad people... it hurts, Kiba." His eyes watered, and his face scrunched. "You probably wouldn't know anything about it because you've got people lining up to be your friend. I'm usually the one asking."

"Not my problem."

Fighting not to audibly voice his tears, he sniffles loudly then heads for the door. "Fine! Be mad! But you don't have to be rude to me!"

Kiba watched the boy exit and winced hearing the door click, not loud enough to disturb anyone sleeping but hard enough to show that he was upset. Kiba really didn't see why he should comfort the little pest. What he did was bad, and he had no right to say those things about someone as nice as Hige; even though, technically, he was the one who brought it up... Toboe did just... Growling, he shook the thoughts from his head. Taking another slow draw from his thinking mechanism, he blew the air out in a large thought bubble. He could see Toboe sitting in his bedroom, feeling completely hated and left out. He hated it, but Kiba knew what he had to do.

Dabbing his cig' out on a patch of ice on the windowsill, he then dropped the thing out of it into the snow. Going to the door, he walked into the hall and found he didn't have to go far because Toboe was sitting on the floor, curled in on himself, tears still silently falling down his cheeks.

"...You wanna... Sleep in here with me?"

Toboe shook his head, causing a sob to escape. Kiba knew this was probably another trick, but something pulled at him because of it. He hated making his cousin cry. He really did like the idiot, it's just damn hard to be nice to someone who's so infuriating. Kneeling a bit, he put his hands under the boy's arms and hoisted him to his feet. Walking back into his room, he closed the door, then steered them both over to the bed.

"Come on, it'll be like a sleep over." Says Kiba, using a sweet tone. "You can have the blanket if you're cold." Heading for the window, he closed it, locked it then returned to his bed and lay down. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he lay his head onto the younger boy's shoulder and sighed in content.

"Why are you doing this?" Asks Toboe. "You don't think this is gonna lead me on."

"Hahaha, you've got some vocabulary for someone so innocent."

"My father thinks so... But I'm not stupid, I know a lot of stuff and now that I know the truth about myself, I think I should know more."

Kiba was quiet a moment. "I get that... I really do. But I'm the wrong person to get it from... I'm your cousin."

"I know but... I don't wanna be hurt, so I thought for sure that it'd be okay if you and me did things because you care about me. You always tell me so."

"Exactly."

"So I just wanna make sure that... I don't know."

"You can't be jealous because I give attention to someone else. My heart doesn't exactly belong to any one person but if push came to shove, I'd choose Tsume." Kiba said in all honesty.

"And what about Hige?" He turned his head to look at the brunet.

"I guess I'm just using him... but I like him too, so mentally I feel better about it, but at the end of the day..." He paused due to swallowing. "I know I'm wrong for messing with him too."

Toboe snuggled downward so that the two of them are face to face. He pouted a bit then said quietly. "I get it. You love me, and you love him, but you _love_ Tsume."

"Yeah... And I plan to leave Hige alone as well, but you admit that making your body feel good is nice, that's why it's so hard to stop after go."

Toboe's brows furrowed. It was really hard to understand Kiba sometimes, but he got what he was saying. Just because it feels good doesn't mean that it's right- or something like that. Who cares, he gets to spend the night with Kiba and that to him is good enough. "Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight."

They closed their eyes, but Kiba opened his again seconds after. "Toboe?"

"Hm?"

"Just out of curiosity," he rolled over onto his back. "You did understand everything I said, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Then get your hand out of my pants."

Toboe just started to laugh; Kiba picked up his pillow and socked the boy as hard as he could.

x x x

The next day was dreadfully dull and Kiba continued to fidgit. He had already played four games of chess and two games of color code, the two of them battled six rounds of street fighter before they got tired of the same chosen characters winning and losing to certain people; and at the end of it all Kiba wanted to beat his head in with a brick. He and Toboe are sitting in the kitchen downing as many bowls of soup as they can just to have something to do.

"Will you stop slurping, please." Says the younger boy to his obnoxious cousin.

Placing his bowl down, he gave him a questionable look. "What do you mean?"

"You keep going, Ssssssslsllllllllllllurp!" Placing his cheek to his hand, he leaned on it and declared. "It's _really_ annoying."

"Well it beats," he picks up his spoon to give an example. Dropping it into the bowl, being sure to make a very loud clanking sound, he pulls it back out and with a hungry little noise he shoved the spoon into his mouth. "Slurp, mmmmm."

Toboe eyed him just about ready to toss said soup onto his cousin's head when he hears the door bell. "I'll get it!" Dropping to the floor from his elevated height on the stool, he hurried into the living room, praying that the person at the door was Leara and not Hige. He understood what Kiba was getting at and he respected his decision, but if he wasn't going to let him touch him then Hige couldn't either. Turning the knob, he jerked the door open quickly, plastering a smile to his face before it dropped.

"Oh, it's you." Gesturing his hand outward, he turned his head and shouted. "Kiba, it's Hige!" Looking at the undressing, babysitter, he thought. _Come tell him to get lost._ He added with his original statement.

"Nope, I came to talk to you runt."

"Me? What for?"

"Where the hell do you get off saying that I molested you?!" He spat out. "Are you sick or something?! Weak in the head?!"

"No."

"Then what?!" He closed the front door. "What reason could you possibly have to wanna say something like that?"

"No reason, I just-..." a thought accord to him as he was about to finish that sentence. _What would sicken Hige into never bothering Kiba again then to tell him that we're fooling around with each other? I know that would back me off... But then again, he might tell my parents and that would get Kiba into trouble... not to mention what would happen to me! No. I'd better not say anything._

Hige watched the boy mentally talk to himself about something; pushing the brat on the head he walked over to the approaching Kiba. "Hey, you wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something."

"Only if Toboe can come too."

That snapped him out of it and he smiled warmly at his cousin. Maybe Kiba wouldn't go back to ignoring him after all.

"No way! That little liar deserves to be alone for a while."

"Hige, leave him alone."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. What happened to popping the brat one, like he said he would the other day? "What happened to popping the kid one, like you said you would?" He really had to stop thinking about what he was going to say before he said it, it was too creepy.

Kiba shrugged. "I felt bad for him, he had a good enough reason, so let's just leave it at that."

"Leave at..." he had to laugh because it was too comical. Why on earth would they wanna hang out with a kid that had such sick ideas? It just made no sense. But if that's what it would take to get Kiba to hang out with him he might as well go along with it. "Fine, get dressed and we'll go."

Toboe beamed with glee. Older people always have more money and are willing to spend it on you if you look innocently enough at a high priced item. Kiba watched his cousin head upstairs, then looked back at Hige.

"I better get dressed too."

"It would help," comments the visitor. "I don't see how people can spend half a day in their night clothes, once I'm dressed I'm in my sneakers and gone."

Kiba laughed to himself. "I don't know my way around here, Hige." His voice started to disappear. "I'd get lost."

"So get lost! It's more fun that way!"

Hige waited downstairs for the two cousins to dress and come down but they were taking some amount of time to just slap on a sweater and some jeans. _Chances are, Kiba's gonna change his boxers, which meeeans, free show._

Climbing the stairs, he plants a nice fat smile on his face at the thought of some finger grabbing fun, but when he pushed the door open the sight he saw was enough to blind and mentally scar for life. Kiba sitting on his bed, pants removed with his cousin before his lap.

"Oh man... Y- you're sick..." He stammered out.

The two boys turned their attention to the door. Kiba looked mortified; Toboe looked as though he were surprised, though, there was a hint of smug satisfaction there as well, Hige wasn't sure and he didn't care, but he had to get out of that house.

"Hige?" Kiba pulled his pants up, knocking Toboe out of the way. He couldn't believe that idiot had decided; of all times, to joke with him in that way. "Hige, wait!"

"Forget it!" He said already out the door, still tugging on his winter clothes. "It makes sense now, ya kno,w why Toboe would say something like that and why you would suddenly change your mind about punishing him, the two of you are fucking each other!" He shouted loud enough for the world to hear.

"Keep your voice down!" Warns the Yaiden male.

"No! You're sick, Kiba! Sick!"

Kiba closed his eyes wishing that he could turn back time but it was pointless and he just knew what was gonna happen next. BIG trouble.


	27. The Return

"I'm starting to get hot." Complained the younger of the two.

"Deal with it, because when your parents get back we're gonna be in a shittier situation than this."

"But Kibaaa, it's too hot!" He flipped the blanket down from over his head. "I think if we're gonna hide from my parents, we should do something a little more practical- like run away."

Kiba made an objectionable sound, mixed with a humorous 'yeah right'. Flipping the blanket from his face as well, he looked at his cousin with mild irritance. This was all his fault anyway! Joking around like that when he had no right to, what with Hige being downstairs and all. After what just happened, all they really could do was jump into bed and hide.

"We'll of course we have to change our names. I want something Japanese, and you can have something Swedish- what do ya say?"

Kiba blinked, nodded then said. "Yeah, I'll wait here for your parents."

"Huh?"

"I'd rather be killed than run away with you, and have to live as such from now on."

Crossing his arms, he answered that with a-... "Humph!"

The two sat up from start when they heard the front door open.

"Kiba! Toboe!" Cher called out to them. "Where are those two?" Her voice sounded closer now like she were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where the hell are you boy, we're going!"

"Dad?" Kiba really sat up now. Sliding his feet to the floor, he stood from the bed and ran to the door.

"What do you mean you're leaving now, you should stay for dinner- haven't you ever heard of jet lag?"

"Not when I could be stuck in a place like this for too long." His father cleared his throat is distaste. "Kiba! Get your ass down here!"

Kiba was in the hall and down the stairs as fast as he could possibly move. He couldn't believe it, his father was three days early, and he thought for sure his life would end today but he ended up being saved by the one person he was sure would throw him to the wolves if they knocked on the door and said 'we wanna raise your son'.

"It's really you!" He said as he came down the last three stairs.

"Of course it's really me, what the hell have they been feeding yo-..." He was stopped when his son tossed his arms around him in a powerful hug. "Geez, you're more of a sissy than when I left you here."

_Well, at least he admits to abandoning me._ Thought the happy Yaiden male. _But I don't care, I need him more than anything right now._

"Isn't that sweet," Said Cher, holding a hand to her chest and her other arm was slung around her son's shoulders.

"Yuck." He looked away.

Backing away Kiba looked his father over as though he would disappear right at that second and turn into Hige; huge grin plastered to his face as he points at the accused and tells his aunt that they've been diddling each other since about a week after Kiba's arrival. But no, he remained there giving his son an offended look, which made Kiba retract his hands.

"Sorry. But, I'm just surprised to see you..." He thought of what to say next, but right now he just wanted to jump for joy, slap somebody, ANYTHING that would show how happy he is. "When did you get here?"

"Around the time my idiot sister showed up," Quent pointed at Cher, who turned her nose up at him. "The cab pulled in and dropped me off then I see her climbing out of that clunker your uncle calls a car."

"You're such a shithead, Quent." Letting go of her hold on her son, Cher walks toward the kitchen to, do what Kiba could only assume, start dinner. "That's why mom likes me best."

"And you're the same baby that you've always been." He follows her in. "Tell the cabby to take off, I'm staying."

Kiba looked at the front door, then back at his father's retreating back. "What about the cab fee?"

Turning around, Quent gave his son a skeptical look. "Did you waste all that money I gave you on junk?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

_Nice to see you too, dad_. And it really was. Slipping into his sneakers, he grabbed his cousin's sweater collar. "Let's go, I need you to get the correct amount for me."

"Okay." He bent down just in time to barely grab a hold of his sneaker and began to put them on. "Kiba stop pulling me."

The two of them walk down the shoveled crosswalk over to the cab at a slow pace. Kiba bent over a bit, speaking in a hushed tone. "Listen, we may have just gotten our break here, my dad came to get me which means I'll be going home."

"Yeah, thanks, a lot of good that's gonna do me!" Toboe barked in a quiet tone.

"That'll be thirty one, twenty." Says the man in Swedish.

Toboe took his cousin's money and sorted it out, slipping in an extra bill as a tip. The man smiled a 'thank you' and the car was off down the street. The two walk at an even slower rate to get to the house, then they turned to walk away from it.

"I don't wanna be here all alone when Hige decides to tell my mom and dad that I was looking at your privates."

"Oh don't act so sweet and innocent now, 'privates'." Kiba threw his hands up in the air. "You're a real piece of work, brat."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, because it's the truth!"

"Shithead!" Toboe growled, copying his mother.

"Whatever." He shoved the male's shoulder causing Toboe to stumble when rocking sideways a bit. "I've got a plan, though, maybe we could just keep them from finding out. Maybe Hige won't even bother telling them because he's so disturbed by it... And he doesn't seem like the type to tell on people- _me_ especially."

"Yeah...? Well he baby-sits for _me._ And he's a money hungry, tattle-telling _bastard,_ who wouldn't hesitate to get me in trouble."

"Then butter your parents up, do something they normally have to force you to do and make sure they know you're doing it."

"I'll just hand myself over now," Came the groaned reply as he bee-lined for the front door of the house. "There's nothing more suspicious than a kid doing things they have to be told to do."

"Then we'll just act cool and see how this plays out."

The pair stripped from their sneakers and coats, then walked into the kitchen to find their parents still yammering to one another.

"So where's the wife?" Quent was just saying.

"Hubb gets back in a half an hour." After a second thought the brash woman added. "And he's not my wife."

Quent nodded an 'if you say so'. He didn't care either way, he still hates the guy or, at least, thinks he's a loser. Taking a sip from his coffee, he laughed seeing his son and nephew jump out of there skin when the phone rang.

"Hehehe, what's with the two of you?"

"Nothing!" They spat at the same time.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, they held their breaths when Cher grabbed the phone. Kiba couldn't help but think this was it, not to mention with his father here now, it will be a thousand times worse than he could ever imagine; something to do with being turned into a house slave for the rest of his life, eating nothing but the scraps his father leaves on his plates when he serves him dinner, and a few bugs that come his way in the basement. Or worse, he'll flat out disown him, Quent will leave him here in Sweden and drive home laughing at him because the thought of his incest son living on the streets in a foreign place is hilarious.

"Yup, and you won't believe who's here?" She listened a moment. "...No. It's Quent."

The three listening bystanders heard the loud groan come from the man on the other end of the phone. Kiba and Toboe relaxed finding out that it was only Hubb and not the death sentencer.

"We're gonna have meatballs tonight, so go to the store and get some ground beef."

"Meatballs?" Quent says in detest. Standing from his seat on the stool at the mini table-counter, he dumps the remainder of his coffee into the sink. "Damn that, I'm eating at the hotel."

"What hotel?" Asks the man's son.

"The one I'm staying at," he fixed his shirt. "You coming with me or not?"

"Yeah!"

"I wanna come!"

"Sure, boy."

"Alright!" Toboe laughed with joy.

Cher shook her head as she hung up the phone. "Brother, you're not staying in a hotel. You will sleep here on the couch tonight."

"Because that's a lot better." Comments Quent. "You remember my bad back, don't you?"

"I remember you saying something about being in better shape than you have been your entire young life." Moving to the mini-counter table she takes a seat. "Besides, it would be nice of you to visit with your brother-in-law, it would mean a lot to him and me."

Quent looked as though he were thinking it over then he nodded. "Sure fine. As long as you say mother liked me best."

Sighing, Cher tossed a hand out in a shrug. "Fine, mother liked you best." Though her smile said she was clearing lying.

The rest of the evening dragged out as such: dinner was a hit; Quent ate his fill for someone who doesn't like meatballs, all three of the adults carried out the most of the conversation leaving Toboe and Kiba to ponder on what to do about the phone that had rang three times since 4 to 8 o'clock that night. They were actually feeling pretty confident that Hige wasn't gonna rat them out until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" They both shout simultaneously.

Glaring at each other, they waved it off and went to the door. Sure enough the chipper brunette stood there with a frown on his face.

"Hey Kiba... I came to talk."

"O- okay."

"Whose at the door, Kiba?!" Hubb called from the kitchen where the adults were having coffee and a piece of cake.

"It's Hige!" He replied, though he doesn't takes his eyes from said male.

"Tell him we don't need a sitter tonight." Hubb then adds.

"He's here for me," he said not loud enough to be heard by his uncle. "Come on." Grabbing a coat, he then slips his sneakers on, tugging his coat around his body as he heads outside.

Toboe watched in horror, wondering what Hige was gonna say. But he was also a little relieved that he wanted to talk outside about the situation.

The weather today is glacial, and wind whipped at whatever ounce of skin you had showing. Kiba could hardly notice because he was burning up from nervousness at what Hige was planning to say. He hoped it was good new, whatever it was.

"...So I've been thinking," The amply employed male began. "You're hot, if I were related to you I'd want you too."

"Hige-..?"

He raised his hand to keep speaking. "But, I'm sure what I saw was just a mistake like you said."

"Yeah."

Hige nodded. "So, I'm gonna give you another chance- that is, if you're not too mad at me for calling you a 'cousin fucker'."

Kiba blinked. "You didn't say that."

"I must have just thought it."

Kiba nodded uncomfortably. The two of them remained silent for a bit, but Hige couldn't help but ask.

"So what were you two doing?"

"I was getting dressed, and Toboe came in saying something about his zipper was caught in his hair and he needed help getting it out" Hige seemed to be following along with that. Why wouldn't he though, it really is the truth. "But then he saw that my pants were down, asked if he would ever get that big and he approached me so fast for a better look, I fell back. Little weirdo."

"I'll say. But it's good that you're not like... _doing_ each other or anything- it'd be too weird."

"Yeah it would." He laughed nervously.

"But hey! I've got a great Halloween costume now, because I know I've never seen anything so scary."

Kiba laughed at that. Looking back at the house, he frowned. "Hige, I'm going home tomorrow, no doubt bright and early if my father has anything to say about it."

"Oh yeah! I thought you had three more days or something."

"He told me at dinner to think of it as a late birthday present." Kiba kicked a pile of snow with a heavy heart. "I'm happy to go home but... I don't think you and me got to really get anywhere."

"Haha, we got somewhere alright, and if you're ever in the neighborhood again drop me a line."

"What does that mean?"

"Call me."

"I threw your number away." Kiba scoffed at the memory of the reason why.

"Right. Well... I should be going now, before my parents realize their rouge son is on the loose and call the cops again or something."

"Yeah..."

Hige started away but he turned around and said. "I still have the number for your house in Japan by the way, so I'll call you and give you mine again."

"Thanks."

Waving a hand, Hige starts for home.

"Hige wait!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" He called from across the street.

_Thank God... Hige really is one of the good ones._ Kiba smiled.

Walking back to the house Toboe opened the door for him and he stepped inside. Kiba told Toboe that Hige didn't ever plan on telling Hubb or Cher what he had seen; Toboe could have cried. He sat at the end of Kiba's bed, saying good bye to him, since in the morning it would be too sad to get words out. Kiba said good bye as well and that he would call him, or write- whichever he remembered first. They hugged in a friendly manner.

"Kiba... I'm sorry for everything." The younger teen said. "But it really was fun hanging out with you... with or without the other stuff."

"Yeah."

Sighing, he gave his cousin one last hug before standing up to leave. But instead of walking out like a normal person, he attempted to swish his hips like a girl, then he turned around and winked. Kiba grabbed his pillow and hurled it over at him, snickering at Toboe's retreating laughter. He can be such a little pest.

x x x

The next day. The Yaiden/Lewbosky family had a breakfast of toast and eggs with a side of sausage, because every meal needs meat to wash it down. Then came the awkward good byes.

Quent complained that they should get a pull-out sofa if they ever expected to get anywhere with more than one guest. Cher complained that she didn't get enough time with her nephew as she would have liked. Toboe talked about petty things like hanging out with Leara, and wondering out loud with hope that he would get the action figure he wanted. Hubb was as silent as Kiba, just wanting to finish breakfast and get through the tearful departure.

The blond male started the car; puffs of cold air coming up from the heat under the hood. He agreed to take them to the airport as soon as they were ready to go, and Quent couldn't have been out the door fast enough. Kiba loaded his things into the car, making sure to do a mental check so that he didn't forget anything when he heard a voice clearing behind him.

"Ahem!"

Turning around, he grinned seeing the chipper male standing behind him, a suspicious looking piece of paper in his hand. "I wrote down my address and number again, if calling isn't too much of a hassle for you."

"Thanks." He took the paper looking it over. "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

He thought about hugging Hige but what with his father just walking out of the house, he thought it best if he didn't. Quent may not care that his son is gay, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't go out of his way to humiliate him either. As luck would have it, Hige didn't care and he yanked the teen into his arms.

"I'll never forget a character like you, Japan."

"Me either, Sweden."

"Break it up, princess." Says his father, closing the car door. "You've got another frog prince waiting for your ass at home. And let me tell you, he don't seem happy."

"Yeah..." Turning to Hige, he says. "Later."

Kiba's getting into the car got it rolling, it drove slowly down the street and off to the airport. Kiba is finally going home.

The neighborhood looked the same. The feel of the hot weather felt the same. The only thing different was the feeling Kiba had inside of him, he felt... _older_ somehow. It was weird. He hoped Tsume was the same, though. He was looking forward to that. And when the cab arrived at his house he wasn't surprised to see his best friend sitting on the porch with Ao, waiting for him. The two said nothing while in front of Kiba's house but when they walked far enough away from earshot, Tsume began to talk.

"You look well, I see your hand isn't broken."

"About that-..." Kiba tried to explain but Tsume cut him off with a laugh. His boyfriend slid his hands around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Forget about it," he released him with a laziness in the simple task. "Just tell me who it was and maybe I won't have to hurt them too much." Tsume had a sly smile on his face as he began to walk.

Kiba smiled weakly. "What makes you think that I met someone?"

Stopping in his tracks, he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. Raising a finger for each point, he goes on to say. "There are only two things that keep a person from doing a task that they're supposed to do: they were either having too much fun and it slipped their mind, or, they met someone." Putting his fingers down, Tsume added. "I seriously doubt hanging out with a relative that doesn't speak your native tongue could be all that fun; not to mention, it's Toboe we're talking about, which could only mean you met someone."

Kiba looked guilty; like a cat in a fish market and there's suddenly a tuna missing. He should tell Tsume, after all, he may have done the same thing with any number of the people they know around here. "What about you?"

Tsume just began to laugh; his steps starting again. "Guy must have been cute for you to try to turn the question around on me." He pats the black dog on the head. "What's his name?"

Giving up on covering his ass, he clears his throat and says. "It's Hige."

"Sounds hairy." He says referring to the fact that Hige means facial hair in their tongue.

"He did have an odd hairstyle... Tsume... I'm sorry."

"Like I said, forget about it." He shrugged. "It's unimportant; I'm just glad that you're back."

"Oh yeah, am I that missable?"

"Ha. No. It would just be nice to have someone to blame the most of my trouble on."

Kiba laughed a moment, at least until he saw the cast on his friend's wrist. "Did your father do that?!"

"What do you think?" Was his friend's reply. "But it's okay, it actually happened right around the time some fat cop decided to come into the store for a box of donuts."

"So your father's in jail?"

"Yyup. Three months." He trailed off.

"So where are you living now?" Asks Kiba. "With your mom again?"

"Mmhmm, she's got a new boyfriend by the way. Haha, two guesses who it is."

"You know I'll never get it- so come on, give me a clue." He nudges the other male with his elbow.

"I'll give you a big clue... If we're gonna continue this relationship... we're gonna have to be a lot more sneaky about it."

Kiba thought that over, he really couldn't think of anyone-... No. No she wouldn't... Why would she? "You don't mean?" He shook his head, hoping to get a 'no'.

Tsume only laughed to that, deciding not to say a word. "Come on, Ao." He said taking off for the park.

"Tsume, come on!" He called after him. "Tell me!" He took off after his running boyfriend.

THE END

...

Commentary: Now you know why this story brings me so much shame ahaha. Sometimes writers just do silly stuff that makes no sense. This was one of mine. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
